Los sentimientos de Arnold
by RMonzon
Summary: Arnold por fin se dá cuenta de sus sentimientos..o es muy tarde ya? xD tenes que seguir leyendo esta historia! :D dejenme sus comentarios si? cualquier coment es bienvenido. Personajes creados por mi, tienen derecho de autora xD :
1. Chapter 1

Hola chics soy Rebe, bueno, primeramente saludos a vos y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer mi historia, este es mi primer fanfic, me gusta mucho escribir pero no se si lo que escribo es muy bueno xD…. Sin mas preámbulos voy a escribir el primer capitulo.

Para que no haya confusiones voy a escribir el nombre de los personajes en NEGRITA.

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Barttlet y todos los derechos le pertenecen a él.**

**Capitulo 1: "Un sueño..o una pesadilla"**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, en la pequeña ciudad de Hillwood, el sol calentaba fuerte, pero aun así no se sentía un clima desagradable, al contrario, era un ambiente muy sereno, muy hermoso ¡perfecto para quedarse dormido/a!.

En la habitación se veía a un chico dormido, de cabellos rubios, de estatura mediana, un tanto pequeño, y con una cabeza de peculiar forma, como un balón de futbol americano. El chico dormía tranquilamente…cuando de pronto….. Rrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnngggg….! Sonó el despertador.

**Arnold: **¡ese despertador siempre me asusta!

Se levantó rápidamente de su cama, se cambió de ropa, se lavó los dientes y bajó al comedor donde lo esperaba su abuelo, como solía pasar cada mañana.

**Phil: **buenos días enano….!

**Arnold: **buenos días abuelo…

**Phil: **dormiste bien…te sentís bien?

**Arnold: **me siento perfectamente….. (Dijo extrañado) pero.. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso abuelo?

**Phil: **bueno es que anoche te escuché susurrando un nombre mientras dormías…te escuchabas muy angustiado pero al parecer solo era una pesadilla.

**Arnold: **un nombre?...pesadilla? (Arnold estaba desconcertado)

**Phil**: si, era el nombre de una chica eeh… (dijo con un tono malicioso y guiñándole el ojo)

**Arnold: **el nombre de una chica? (seguramente el de Layla …pensó)

**Phil: **era un nombre…era como… He… eem… lo que recuerdo es que empezaba con H…o algo así

Ggggrrrrrr (hizo el estómago de Phil)

**Phil: **lo siento pequeño.! Tengo una llamada urgente en la "oficina" (mientras caminaba se paró un momento para decirle a Arnold: ) ¡me saludas a tu amiguita de una ceja!

**Arnold: ¿Helga? **

Ya era muy tarde para peguntarle a su abuelo, Arnold sabía que una vez que entraba a su "oficina" tardaba mucho en salir.

Trató de recordar que había soñado…. Por mas que le daba vuelta a su memoria no lograba recordar nada de lo soñado… acaso había tenido una pesadilla en la que su abusona personal Helga G. Pataki lo perseguía hasta aplastarlo? Quizás eso era lo mas lógico que podía soñar….. pero mientras mas pensaba mas recordaba algunas partes de su sueño…

**Arnold: **(al fin había salido de su transe) ¡me tengo que ir ya! Adiós abuelos..!

Salió de la casa, y se dispuso a caminar hacia la escuela…mientras caminaba iba recordando:

**Arnold: **mmmm…recuerdo un camino, un hermosa vereda en la que iba caminando, me sentía muy feliz…muy dichoso…eeem…aah sii caminaba de la mano de alguien… pero ¿Quién? (Decia el chico rubio para sus adentros)

De pronto zzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssss….! Acababa de chocar con alguien en la esquina.

**Helga: **¿Qué te pasa Arnoldo? Nunca te fijas por donde vas estúpido cabeza de balón..?

**Arnold: **¡Helga! (acababa de recordar con quien iba de la mano en su sueño…o pesadilla..era ni mas ni menos que Helga G Pataki)

**Helga: **noo..! la Reina Isabel II (dijo sarcásticamente) No tengo tu tiempo camarón con pelos… voy tarde!

**Arnold: **lo siento Helga ando medio distraído es que tuve un extraño sueño que…. ( !_alto..! no se lo puedo decir, no puedo decir que tuve un sueño en el que Helga era algo mas que mi abusadora personal, algo mas que mi amiga..creo que esto más bien fue_) que….

**Helga: **no quiero escuchar tu torpe sueño..! anda a contárselo a… a tu almohada si quieres..! no me vengas con cuentos cabeza de balón como ya te dije…no tengo tu tiempo.

Dicho esto Helga se retiró…

**Arnold: **(Seguía diciendo para sí mismo: Helga y yo?..pareja.. jajaja no me gusta la idea)

Ya había llegado a la escuela, y al ver a Gerald se sintió mas aliviado ya que él lo podría distraer de esos extraños pensamientos.

**Jaja Arnold aun cree que fue pesadilla…pero mejor me calló.. no quiero revelar nada ;) ¿les gustó el primer capitulo?... Tranquils aun no me maten..que falta mucho mas….espero poder subir uno hoy…y créanme que esta historia dará muchos giros impresionantes..por el momento dejémoslo así.**

**Con carriño: de Rebe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo..! :D jaja bueno primeramente gracias por sus comentarios de mi historia.. (: me ayudan mucho y me inspiran a continuar esta historia.. así que sin mas que decir empezaré ese segundo capítulo:**

**Arnold:**(Seguía diciendo para sí mismo: Helga y yo?..pareja.. jajaja no me gusta la idea)

Ya había llegado a la escuela, y al ver a Gerald se sintió mas aliviado ya que él lo podría distraer de esos extraños pensamientos.

**Gerald: **Hola viejo..! (dijo alegremente ) ¿Cómo te va?

**Arnold: **pues muy bien Gerald…! Todo muy normal….(dijo algo desubicado, recalcando mucho la palabra "normal")

**Gerald: **te noto extraño….. no se..no eres el Arnold de siempre.. ¿te sucede algo?

(Arnold estaba a punto de contarle su "pesadilla" amorosa con Helga cuando se iba acercando Layla)

**Gerald: **viejo..! ahí va Layla…hace semanas que la querías invitar al carnaval de otoño..¿por que no la invitas ya?

**Arnold: **(saliendo de su transe) ah?.. sii tienes razón..! Tengo que invitarla.. Arnold…valor! (Decía mientras se dirigía a la chica)

Se aproximó a Layla… y muy dulcemente le dijo:

**Arnold: **hola Layla… buenos días..!

**Layla: **oh…hola Arnold..! buenos días a ti también (Dijo con toda la empalagosa dulzura del mundo)

**Arnold: **bueno..es que.. quería preguntarte.. si.. jeeje…este.. pues tu…y yo..podríamos…eem..

sonó el timbre para entrar a clases… vaya Arnold suertudo..! salvado por la campana..!

**Layla: **luego me dices si?... (: al salir de clases me acompañas a casa y me dices cual es tu misterio…

**Arnold: **¿misterio? Aah? Cual misterio?.. (dijo preocupado pensando en ese extraño sueño con Helga)

**Layla: **el misterio..de lo que me querías decir..¡vaya! no es para que te pongas así Arnold (dijo..aún guardando su ternura y serenidad)

**Arnold: **aaahh…jeje..claro ya sabia..! (dijo apenado)

Todos entraron a clases, una aburrida jornada, de ver mas y mas cuadernos..libros…en fin ¡la escuela!

Helga se encontraba sentada atrás a dos pupitres de Arnold y Phoebe estaba sentada a la par de su mejor amiga…y claro atrás del pupitre de Gerald.

**Helga: **vaya día mas aburrido este.. (dijo recostándose sobre su asiento)

**Phoebe: **ni tan asi Helga…dicen que vendrá un chico nuevo ..o al menos eso escuché decir al señor Simmons

**Helga: **¡quien sabe que torpe ñoño vendrá a contagiarnos de….de sus ñoñerías!

**Gerald: **¡cuidado Helga! No vaya a ser que termines enamorándote del ñoño lindo (Decia el moreno entre risas)

(Arnold al escuchar eso..Sintió un extraño sentimiento..Entre enojo… o tristeza..algo que nunca había sentido, sería posible que el ver a Helga enamorada de alguien lo haría sentir mal)

**Helga: **o te callas…o te callo zopenco..!

**Phoebe: **Oigan..allá viene el señor Simmons

El señor Simmons entró al salón de clases junto con un niño Rubio, con unos hermosos ojos verdes, piel bronceada, cuerpo atlético y sonrisa sin igual en fin ¡era el sueño de cualquier chica!

**Señor Simmons: **lamento la tardanza, pero acá les presento a su nuevo compañero, viene de Inglaterra por lo que su forma de hablar es diferente a la nuestra, espero que lo hagan sentir bien, preséntate (le dijo el chico)

El chico se quedó un momento viendo a sus nuevos compañeros, luego de lanzarles una rápida mirada a todos dijo: Hola, me llamo Andrew y soy de Londres, Inglaterra… estoy muy feliz de estar aquí con ustedes

Todos los chicos empezaron a murmurar:

**Rhonda: **tratarlo bien? Si es una lindura ¡que chico mas guapo!

**Harold: **¿Qué tiene de guapo?

**Rhonda: **niñito..la pregunta aca sería ¿Qué no tiene de guapo?...todas las chicas están de acuerdo conmigo no?

Siiiiiii…(dijeron todas emocionadas..pero en voz baja)

**Helga: **pues para mí es un papanatas

(Arnold se sintió aliviado al escuchar esto…por alguna razón, su desprecio hacia el nuevo chico lo había tranquilizado)

**Phoebe: **Helga no seas dura con él..ni siquiera lo conoces..!

**Helga: **apuesto a que ha de ser un niño rico, mimado y malcriado.. (dijo despectivamente)

**Sr. Simmons: **ya! Tranquilos todos..! Andrew no conoce la escuela..¿algun voluntario o voluntaria para mostrársela durante el receso?

Todas las chicas levantaron la mano…menos Helga…a quien parecía no interesarle en lo mas mínimo.

**Sr. Simmons: **¿Por qué no lo acompañas tú Helga?

**Helga: **¿Qué?...aay esta bien, espero que no me causes problemas zopenco (le dijo al nuevo chico con una mirada amenazadora)

Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing sonó la campana para el receso….

Helga…pasando un receso completo con ese chico nuevo "guapo" y sobre todo interesante..y extranjero…?

Arnold sintió un golpe fuerte..en su corazón, algo que ni él sabía que significaba..serian ¿celos?

**Bueeenoooo jajaja hasta acá dejo el episodio… xD no me maten aaun pues falta mucho…¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme sus comentarios o sugerencias..! y muchas gracias por estar pendientes de esta historia y por tomarse el tiempo para leerla.. :)**

**Besos… de Rebeca.. (: **


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola hola a todos y todas mis lectores… muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia..que estoy seguura que llegará mas adelante. Gracias por sus comentarios..me encanta leerlos! Jeje… (: bueno..sin nada mas que decir, empezaré a escribir el otro capitulo._

Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing sonó la campana para el receso….

Helga…pasando un receso completo con ese chico nuevo "guapo" y sobre todo interesante..y extranjero…?

Arnold sintió un golpe fuerte..en su corazón, algo que ni él sabía que significaba..serian ¿celos?

**Gerald: **Arnold…. Oye Arnold… viejo?.. ARNOLD.!

(Gerald sacó a Arnold de sus pensamientos)

**Arnold: **aah?..¿que pasó?

**Gerald: **la pregunta sería a ti que te pasó te quedaste como..Pensando, muy distraído..Haz estado muy extraño desde que vinimos a la escuela hoy en la mañana ¿te pasa algo?

**Arnold:** (recobrando su forma de ser) que? no me sucede nada Gerald..solo tengo dolor de cabeza.. ¡si! Eso será (dijo entre dientes)

**Gerald: **(no creyendo mucho lo que el rubio decía) Esta bien…si tu dices que estas bien… debo creerte. ¿ No te parece que sería bueno salir a nuestro receso? (dijo irónicamente)

**Arnold: **oh si claro! Vamos

Mientras tanto en la cafetería:

**Helga: **muy bien eeem….

**Andrew: **Andrew..me llamo Andrew.

**Helga: **Aah si..Andres, Andre…o Andrew como sea! Yo te diré zopenco..

**Andrew: **no eres muy amistosa eeh? Pero hay algo en ti que inspira eem…ternura!

**Helga: **¿tierna yo? Jajajajajajaja…! Como se te ocurre siquiera pensar que yo Helga G. Pataki tengo algo de ternura.. (dijo entre carcajadas)

**Andrew: **no se me ocurre, lo se! Tú en el fondo eres muy tierna.

**Helga: **Cállate tonto, y ¿haber que me dices de ti? Por lo que veo eres un niñito rico y mimado

**Andrew: **¿Por qué lo dices?

**Helga: **Porque eres inglés, tu acento es extraño y sofisticado de alguna manera..

**Andrew: **Aaahh te gusta mi acento (dijo en tono malicioso) pues dejame decirte que tu cabello me encanta…! Me retiro antes de que me des algo para arrepentirme de haber dicho esto (le dio un apretón rápido de manos a Helga y se retiró como un alma a la que la persigue el diablo)

Helga se quedó con la palabra en la boca. ¿Cómo pudo meter la pata de esa manera? Nunca había hecho un cumplido..de seguro esa "ternura" que tenía no pudo ser controlada y salieron sus palabras de su boca, así, de repente. Lo que si sabía era que ese niñito de Londres se las iba a pagar ¡nadie! Y lo repetía ¡nadie! Toca a Helga Pataki. Decidió que lo esperaría a la salida para darle su merecido.

(Se terminó el Receso, todos entraron a sus respectivos salones)

**Phoebe: **¿Cómo te fue en el receso Helga?..¿es amigable el chico nuevo?

**Helga: **como ya lo había dicho, es un papanatas..! (dijo terriblemente irritada)

**Rhonda: **Hay no te hagas la que no haz hecho nada Helga..! (dijo algo envidiosa ) CHICAS..! (Grito para que todos los del salón la escucharan) El chico nuevo…piensa que Helga..es una ternurita.! (la ultima palabra la dijo maliciosamente..)

Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh (dijeron todos en el salón)

**Gerald: **¿escuchaste viejo? Helga tiene novio jajaja (dijo entre risas)

**Arnold: **si..lo escuché (dijo en tono enojado y algo triste)

Gerald se quedó mirando al chico rubio, al parecer su comentario no le había caído muy en gracia.

**Helga: ** ¿Qué LES PASA ZOPENCOS? (Dijo levantándose de su pupitre)

Todos callaron, era obvio que le tenían miedo..o quizás un poco de respeto a Helga, mas que todo miedo a lo que ella podría hacer si se enojaba.

En fin, el día transcurrió, Helga la pasaba muy aburrida…y Arnold no paraba de mirar a cada momento a la chica rubia para ver que cara tenia, que emociones expresaba, si hablaba mas con el niño nuevo…. Arnold quería saber mas.. y mas cada vez, por muy extraño que pareciera ¡ni siquiera Arnold notaba que su comportamiento con Helga iba cambiando!

Sonó el timbre para salir, todos muy emocionados ¡al fin para nuestras casas! – decían algunos - ¡que dia mas pesado! – decían la mayoría –

Arnold se levantó rápido de su asiento, al parecer vió las intensiones que Helga tenía de ir tras Andrew.

**Arnold: **(alcanzando a Helga) ¡Helga!

**Helga: **¿Qué quieres cabeza de balón?

**Arnold: **(no la vió venir… tenía que inventar algo rápido) Eeem..tenía una pregunta para ti.

**Helga: **¿Cuál? Espero que no me hagas perder mi tiempo.

**Arnold: **(piensa Arnold..vamos piensa…piensa) Es que quería tu opinión..ya que eres una chica, quiero invitar a Layla al carnaval de otoño, quisiera saber como preguntarle… (¡noo debi de decir eso! Pensó Arnold)

**Helga: **(estallando en cólera) ¿COMO QUIERES QUE TE DIGA COMO INVITAR AL BAILE A LA SEÑORITA PERFECCION? Si me disculpas tengo que ir a golpear a un zopenco..! y no te golpeo a ti porque tienes suerte de que tenga llena la agenda..! porque si no fuera asi..¡adios camaron con pelos! Me voy.

Helga se fue echando chispas de la rabia que tenia.. ¿Cómo era posible que Arnold, SU ARNOLD, le preguntara a ella como invitar a otra chica a una cita? Los ojos de Helga se tornaban rojos, parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar.

No Helga, se fuerte (se decía a sí misma)

Al salir de la escuela vio al chico inglés caminando hacia su casa, ella decidió seguirlo, al menos el dar un par de golpes le quitaría esa frustración que sentía.

**Helga: **¡zopenco!

**Andrew: **(volteó la cabeza sonriendo, le encantaba hacer enojar a Helga) ¡vaya! Empezaba a creer que ya no vendrías

**Helga: **¿sabias que vendría?

**Andrew: **claro! Tú no eres de esas chicas que dejan las cosas sin terminar..estoy casi seguro que me quieres dar mi merecido… ¿no?

**Helga: **(algo triste) esas intenciones tenía zopenco, pero creo que ya no tengo ganas.

**Andrew: **¿Qué te pasó? No eres la Helga que atemoriza…te ves triste…

**Helga: **nada, quisiera aveces hablar con alguien… (luego recobró su forma de ser) pero A TI ESO NO TE IMPORTA…

**Andrew: **bueno, si necesitas con quien hablar no crees que yo..soy el zopenco indicado? (dijo sonriendo)

Arnold vió la escena…Helga caminando con Andrew, hablando tranquilamente, él no podía alcanzar a escuchar de que hablaban. La mente de Arnold fue invadida por pensamientos extraños. ¿Helga está enamorada de ese tipo? ¿esto que siento..son celos?

Cada vez la situación estaba mas extraña, y con lo que Arnold le comentó a Helga,de que pensaba invitar a Layla al carnaval. Eso le daba a Helga aún más razones para apartarse de él. Y eso, en verdad, le atemorizaba.

_Bueeenoo jaja hasta acá lo dejo :) espero que te haya gustado este cap. Voy a escribir mas! No te preocupés pero..contame ¿Qué te pareció la historia? ¿vos que harías en la situación de Arnold?_

_Jejejeje esto queda a continuación..chan chan chaaaan..! ¿Qué pasaraa? :D _


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos/as mis lectores… muchas gracias por sus comentarios..¡me encanta leerlos! Jejeje.. bueno sin mas preámbulos acá esta la continuación de la historia:

**Helga:**nada, quisiera aveces hablar con alguien… (luego recobró su forma de ser) pero A TI ESO NO TE IMPORTA…

**Andrew:**bueno, si necesitas con quien hablar no crees que yo..soy el zopenco indicado? (dijo sonriendo)

Arnold vió la escena…Helga caminando con Andrew, hablando tranquilamente, él no podía alcanzar a escuchar de que hablaban. La mente de Arnold fue invadida por pensamientos extraños. ¿Helga está enamorada de ese tipo? ¿esto que siento..son celos?

Cada vez la situación estaba mas extraña, y con lo que Arnold le comentó a Helga,de que pensaba invitar a Layla al carnaval. Eso le daba a Helga aún más razones para apartarse de él. Y eso, en verdad, le atemorizaba.

Arnold se fue caminando para su casa, se sentía solo, deprimido, andaba muy pensativo…¡no es posible que eso del sueño haya cambiado mi forma de ver a Helga! … ¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? A Helga la veo como mi abusona personal…y nada mas.

Arnooold….! (Un grito sacó a Arnold de sus pensamientos)

El chico rubio volteó para ver de quien se trataba.

**Layla: **cielos Arnold, creí que nunca te alcanzaría jejeje

**Arnold: **oh…hola Layla.. ¿Qué sucede?

**Layla: **¿Qué sucede? A tía que te sucede..se supone que luego me me dirías de lo que me querías hablar esta mañana.

**Arnold: **aah..cierto..lo siento Layla lo había olvidado (dijo sin darle interés alguno)

**Layla: **Arnold antes de que digas algo quiero decirte que últimamente siento que me agradas mas…antes solo me agradabas pero ahora me agradas agradas.

**Arnold: **(sumido en sus pensamientos) deberas?..(sin interés alguno, Arnold no se había dado cuenta que lo que siempre quizo que Layla dijera lo estaba pronunciando sus labios y que ese era justo el día para pedirle que lo acompañara en una cita)

**Layla: **Arnold…escuchaste lo que dije?

**Arnold: **oh..sii Layla si lo escuché.

**Layla: **Entonces..¿que tienes que decir al respecto?

**Arnold: **¿quieres ir al carnaval de otoño conmigo? (dijo buscando vengarse de Helga y su "noviecito" )

**Layla: **me encantaría Arnold, tu siempre tan tierno..y amable..claro que sí (le dio un beso en la mejilla) Nos vemos..! (dijo caminando hacia el lado contrario)

Arnold se quedó por un lado tranquilo, quizás el pasar mas tiempo con Layla sería mejor para él, así recobraría sus antiguos sentimientos y dejaría de pensar de esa forma en cuanto a Helga. Por el otro lado, Arnold sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era mas bien una clase de venganza para que Helga viera que con ella..o sin ella él sería feliz, cosa que él en el fondo sabía que no era cierto.

Mientras tanto:

**Andrew: **sabes Helga…hoy por primera vez hemos hablado y no me has insultado…¿te sientes bien?

**Helga: **y que ¿te gusta que te insulte? Jajajajaja (dijo fingiendo enojo y a la vez burlandose)

**Andrew: **pues para serte sincero si jajajaja, es extraño que no me llames zopenco… ¡extraño ser el "zopenco"!

**Helga: **Tranquilo Andrew, a partir de ahorita te volveré a llamar zopenco.

**Andrew: **yo y mi bocota! No hubiera dicho nada! Jajaja pero esa es la Helga que conozco.

**Helga: **bueno, esta es mi casa, adiós zopenco. Y no te acostumbres a ser mi "amigo" porque definitivamente no lo eres (le dijo mostrándole el puño)

**Andrew: **jajaja Helga, aunque lo niegues yo se que te agrado..!

**Helga: **quizás! No te hagas muchas ilusiones niñito!

**Andrew: **jajaja nos vemos mañana..! (dijo alejándose )

En casa de Arnold:

El chico rubio casi no tocó su cena, era obvio que se sentía confundido, no era tan comunicativo como de costumbre, apenas y saludo a sus abuelos. Luego de "comer" o mejor dicho: observar la comida en su plato, se fue directo a su habitación.

¡quizás el descanso me ayude ¡ - pensó

Ya era de noche, Arnold dormía pero su mente creó un sueño, un sueño en el que había una boda… pero la duda era.. de ¿Quién?

**(sueño de ARnold)**

**Padre: **hermanos/as estamos aquí reunidos para dar fé del matrimonio sagrado de este hombre y esta mujer…

Para sorpresa de Arnold el hombre de la escena era nada mas y nada menos que el chico nuevo…el chico inglés que tenía a todas las chicas muertas por él… y para temor de Arnold..la novia era…

**Andrew: **Mi amor, con este anillo demuestro mi compromiso de amarte, respetarte y cuidarte hasta que la muerte nos separe.

**Helga: **zopenco…uupps digo Andrew (ambos rieron un poco) con este anillo demuestro mi mas puro y sincero amor, y demuestro que NUNCA MAS VOLVERÉ A AMAR A NINGUN OTRO HOMBRE, en mi vida.

Helga? La novia era Helga?

Arnold despertó rápidamente, un sudor helado corría por su frente, ¿Cómo era posible que Helga se casara? Y…no con él… ALTO..! ¿Qué estoy pensando?...

El chico rubio cabeza de balón se encontraba muy confundido, como era que el ver a Helga casada le daría tristeza?...no tenia sentido! Y lo que aun lo confundía mas era que hoy el ver a Layla no lo hizo sentir nada, no como antes, que le temblaban las piernas con solo verla, no, hoy le habló lo mas simple y normal del mundo y el que Layla aceptara su invitación, no le dio felicidad ni ninguna otra emoción, le dio igual.

Arnold se decidió a tratar por ese camino.

**Arnold: **esta bien, veré si esto que siento es amor… ¡lucharé por Helga!

Dicho esto el chico se quedó profundamente dormido.

En casa de Helga:

**Helga: **oh Arnold, mi ingenuo cabeza de balón, te juro que hoy por poco y muero cuando me dijiste que invitarías a Layla…y no a mí, la que tanto te ha amado, la que siempre esta a tu lado,no, prefieres invitar al carnaval a otra chica, siempre es lo mismo! Cualquiera menos yo..! No importa lo que haga, cada vez que intento cambiar para ti es un total desastre, mejor me resigno a que nunca podré tener tu amistad y mucho menos tu amor. Creo que es tiempo de dejarte ir. (dijo entre llantos)

Dicho esto Helga sacó todas sus cosas que tenían que ver con el cabeza de balón de su habitación, estaba dispuesta a olvidar al cabeza de balón costara…lo que costara.

_Bueeeno chicos /as jajaja hasta aca dejo el capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Uno dispuesto a amarla y ella dispuesta a olvidarlo.. uumm ¿Cómo seguirá esto? Los dejo en el misterio XD quízas pueda publicar la continuación mañana aunque no les prometo nada._

_Nuevamente gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer esta fanfic..enserio gracias totales..!_

_Besos_

_Rebe_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola hola a todos/as, muchas gracias por estar pendiente de mi historia. Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios ¡me encanta leerlos! Y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo esta historia de amor/odio :) Bueno, sin mas que decir acá les dejo la historia:**_

**Helga:**oh Arnold, mi ingenuo cabeza de balón, te juro que hoy por poco y muero cuando me dijiste que invitarías a Layla…y no a mí, la que tanto te ha amado, la que siempre esta a tu lado,no, prefieres invitar al carnaval a otra chica, siempre es lo mismo! Cualquiera menos yo..! No importa lo que haga, cada vez que intento cambiar para ti es un total desastre, mejor me resigno a que nunca podré tener tu amistad y mucho menos tu amor. Creo que es tiempo de dejarte ir. (dijo entre llantos)

Dicho esto Helga sacó todas sus cosas que tenían que ver con el cabeza de balón de su habitación, estaba dispuesta a olvidar al cabeza de balón costara…lo que costara.

Al dia siguiente:

Arnold se despertó muy temprano, estaba entre feliz, nervioso, ancioso, en fin, una sola mezcla de emociones.

Por su parte Helga estaba tranquila, pensaba en que el olvidar al cabeza de balón le haría mucho bien.

**Arnold: **Me voy a la escuela… ¡adios abuelos!

El chico rubio salió rápidamente de su casa, al ver la esquina en la que siempre se topaba con Helga lo hacía caminar mas rápido, sin duda deseaba chocar con la chica rubia de coletas rosas.

Se acercó a la esquina y… nada..! al parecer Helga aún no había salido de su casa o al contrario salió mas temprano. Arnold se sintió frustrado, ¡bueno, en la escuela la veré! Se decía a si mismo.

Mientras tanto Helga y Phoebe iban caminando mas cerca de la escuela, habían salido mas temprano que de costumbre.

**Phoebe: **Oye Helga, estas mas callada que de costumbre

**Helga: **ah…es que me siento tranquila, eso es todo Phoebe y dime que piensas del carnaval de otoño?

**Phoebe: **eem ¿desde cuando te interesa? Bueno, no importa, jejeje pues estoy muy emocionada, el señor Simmons nos dirá hoy como empezar a trabajar en la decoración y el entretenimiento.

**Helga: **hay no…trabajar. ¿y ya te invitaron al carnaval? (dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa)

**Phoebe: **eem…no! (la chica mentía)

**Helga: **jajajaja yo creo que si (dijo guiñándole el ojo)

Phoebe se sonrojó, a la rubia le encantaba dejar al descubierto los sentimientos de las personas

**Phoebe: **eem…estee.. (Phoebe no sabía que decir) esta bien, Gerald me invitó

**Helga: **uuuhh buenale..! jajajajaja al fin el chico mostró valentía y te invitó no?

**Phoebe: **jejeje creo que si jejeje (dijo entre risitas nerviosas típicas de enamoradas )

Mientras tanto Arnold iba muy rápido con rumbo a la escuela, estaba ansioso por ver a Helga y aun mas ansioso por separarla de ese chico inglés.

**ARnold: **Hoy será un buen dia (se decía a si mismo) hoy trataré de pasar cada minuto cerca de Helga para volver a sentir eso que siento cuando la tengo cerca, una sensación que ni yo se como explicar…

Ya había llegado a la escuela, en la entrada se encontraban sus amigos y compañeros de clases, al parecer hablaban con mucho interés, el chico rubio decidió ir a investigar de que se trataba su charla.

**Rhonda: **yo creo que ese chico está enamorado

**Harold: **si..pero de quien se fue a enamoraar..! la chica de una ceja.. que horror..!

**Rhonda: **Siii y lo peor es que es de ella… (dijo con una gran envidia)

**Eugene: **vamos chicos, no puede ser tan malo… el chico ha de ser suertudo por ser amado no?

**Rhonda: **vaya vaya vaya, lo dice el niño mas suertudo de la escuela no Eugene?

**Harold: **ya tranquilos, no creo que Helga lo ame… ella no tiene sentimientos!

Al escuchar eso Arnold sintió un fuerte golpe, primero como era posible que creyeran que Helga amaba a Andrew y segundo no podía creer que los demás hablaran asi de Helga, muchas veces los había escuchado decir cosas de Helga, pero nunca le había dolido tanto como este día… ¿será que de verdad está enamorado? O simplemente se ha encariñado de la rubia..?

**Arnold: **hola chicos..!

Todos se sorprendieron de escuchar a Arnold, nunca imaginaron que él estaría justo detrás de ellos…¿habrá escuchado toda la conversación? Asi que fingieron que nada había pasado y lo saludaron como siempre.

Sonó el timbre de entrada, todos caminaron ha sus salones de clase. El cabeza de balón entró, buscando con la mirada a la chica de coletas rosas, que tanto interés le había causado. Al verla sentada en su lugar habitual se sintió calmado, asi que decidió tomar asiento, luego de saludar a su inseparable amigo Gerald. Todo iba bien hasta que entró el chico inglés; Arnold sentía que ese chico no le agradaba.. ¡y como le iba a agradar si le quitaba algo que siempre estuvo con él, pero que nunca se dio cuenta: a Helga!

**Andrew: **Buenos días mi Lady (le dijo a Helga)

**Helga: **Buenos días mister zopenco… (dijo aguantando la risa)

**Andrew: **wow, mi primer insulto en el día..! no tardaste mucho eh?

**Helga: **hay ya..callate tonto, me aburres con tus palabras y tu forma de hablar extraña.

**Andrew: **digas lo que digas yo se que te gusta escucharme hablar… (al inglés le encantaba hacer que Helga dudara, le divertía mucho el ver que si le agradaba a una niña la cual fingía no tener sentimientos)

Helga calló… y el chico terminó por sentarse..justo a la par de Arnold.

Al rato entró el señor Simmons

**Sr. Simmons: **buenos días a todos, hoy tendremos un día muy agitado, pues haremos los preparativos para el gran carnaval de otoño, como ya saben los alumnos de esta sección siempre han sido escogidos para el trabajo, ya que quieren que cada quien use sus habilidades especiales para que este carnaval sea el mas especial de todos y que muchas personas vengan y gozen de la fiesta, especialmente ustedes quienes se esforzarán en grande para que este carnaval sea exitoso.

**Andrew: **(dirigiéndose a Arnold) wow…esta es la primera vez que escucho tantas veces las palabra "especial" en una oración.

**Arnold: **ssshhhh (le dijo algo irritado)

**Andrew: **lo siento..no sabía que no podías tolerar un comentario humorístico, mejor me callo…

Arnold ya estaba decidido a odiar a ese chico a como diera lugar, esta sería la primera vez que Arnold sería malo con alguien o sería indiferente a esa persona.

**Sr. Simmons: **Bueno, quiero que todos se pongan de acuerdo para lo que haremos, así que les daré este momento para que decidan con quienes trabajar y que hacer para que el carnaval sea especial.

**Rhonda: **(levantando la mano) Sr. Simmons ¿es posible que yo haga una tutoría de cómo deben de venir vestidos? Porque si los veo vestidos como andan ahorita le juro que este baile no será tan especial..¡por Dios me muero!

Oooyeeee..! (dijeron todos molestos por el comentario de la chica)

**Sr. Simmons: **creo que no es necesario Rhonda (dijo muy amablemente) de seguro todos ya saben como vestirse desde que están en preescolar.

Todos se pusieron a hablar, que comida sería, que canciones, que decoración, si habría tema o no, en fin…hablaban de todos los aspectos sobre el carnaval y como harían para que fuera "especial".

**Phoebe: **(dirigiéndose a Helga) y tú..con quien iras al carnaval?

**Helga: **no creo ir, nadie me ha invitado y no quiero que nadie me invite…! Solo ayudaré con al decoración y listo…no pienso venir al carnaval.

**Phoebe: **pero Helga… tienes que venir, será divertido

**Helga: **bueno…quizás, aunque no creo, estas cosas no son para mí.

Luego de que todos hablaran un poco, el sr. Simmons dijo que al salir de clases irían a ver el lugar donde sería el carnaval, era en una plaza muy linda, con una vereda muy hermosa, llena de flores de muchos colores, ¡era el lugar perfecto para un clásico cuento de amor y de hadas!

Al salir a clases todos se dirigieron al lugar, era hermoso…patéticamente hermoso para la chica rubia, y maravillosamente romántico para la mayoría de chicas.

**Andrew: **¿Qué te parece el lugar? (dijo acercándose a Helga)

**Helga: **tanta dulzura me enferma..! (dijo en tono amargo)

**Andrew: **a mi me parece mmm aceptable…pero que te parece si venimos un rato y luego nos escapamos de aca.. no?

**Helga: **me estas invitando a salir zopenco? (dijo enojada)

**Andrew: **talvez si…talvez no.. ¡no te hagas muchas ilusiones niñita! (le dijo guiñándole el ojo)

Helga se quedó entre sorprendida y dudando…no sabía que contestarle ya que era primera vez que la trataban así, y además era la primera vez que un chico le dejaba indirectas tratando de decirle que quería salir con ella.

**Rhonda: **chicos..! (dijo alzando la voz para que todos los del salón la escucharan) aun no decidimos que hacer con la música…

**Andrew: **(alzando la mano) yo tengo algo que decir, si me lo permiten

**Rhonda: **claro..puedes decir lo que quieras! (dijo en tono meloso y dulce)

**Andrew: **bueno, en Inglaterra hay una banda muy conocida que ha sido de las mejores que he escuchado…quisiera cantar una pieza de una canción que enserio me encanta. ¿me lo permiten?

**Todas las chicas: **sii claro adelante..!

**Andrew: **la banda también es conocida acá…y se llama The Beatles:

El chico, para sorpresa de Arnold, sacó una armónica de su bolsillo luego de tocar la introducción de la cancion…y empezó:

_**Love love me do…**_

_**You know i love you**_

_**I´ll always be true **_

_**So pleeeeaase….**_

_**Love me doo**_

Mientras cantaba, Andrew no despegaba sus ojos de Helga, cosa que no fue desapercibida por Arnold, quién hervía en rabia, ya que sabia que esa canción era dedicada para la chica rubia por parte del inglés-

Luego de que canto un pedazo mas de la canción los aplausos no dejaban de sonar…

**Rhonda: **nos encantó..! entonces propones esa canción?

**Andrew: **Si a ustedes les parece la idea…claro! Sería bueno que hiciéramos algo asi como un karaoke no les parece?...

Siiiiiiiiiiiiii contestaron todos…la emoción se notaba bastante…el chico nuevo era querido, admirado y hasta envidiado por algunos.

Luego de la pequeña reunión para terminar algunos detalles todos se retiraron a sus casas.

Helga caminaba tranquilamente hasta que de la nada apareció el camaron con pelos…uups..digo Arnold xD

**Arnold: **Oye Helga..!

**Helga: **que quieres Arnoldo?

**Arnold: **no se..simplemente te quería preguntar algo.

**Helga: **si es sobre Layla olvidalo! Yo no se nada sobre la chica perfeccion…y no quiero ayudarte en nada que tenga que ver con conquistarla (le dijo algo enojada)

**Arnold: **no tiene nada que ver con Layla…la verdad la pregunta era para ti…

**Helga: **bueno…si no tengo otra opción…a ver..dime que es lo que quieres?

**Arnold: **eejem..te quería preguntar si tu…..

El chico rubio fue interrumpido, por el inglés que tanto odiaba…

**Andrew: **Hey Helga… creí que me esperarías (dijo algo desconcertado)

**Helga: **¿Qué? Y yo por que te tendría que esperar inglesito?

**Andrew: **porque me tienes que contestar la pregunta que te hice. (dijo dándole poca importancia a Arnold)

**Arnold: **(interrumpiendo a Andrew) Disculpa, pero Helga venia hablando conmigo…y no es muy cortés de tu parte el que nos interrumpas..!

**Andrew: **lo siento…pero es que yo ya había hablado con ella antes..por lo cual creo que tengo mas derecho a que conteste mi pregunta primero…ah y Helga…no te gustó mi canción?

**Helga: **tu canción? Jajaja cantas horrible (dijo…mintiendo ya que ella también disfruto de la dulce voz del ingles..mientras cantaba)

**Andrew: **vaya! Que publico mas difícil!

**Arnold: **bueno Helga…entonces…como te iba diciendo… (sin darle importancia a lo que decía Andrew)

**Helga: **(interrumpiendo al cabeza de balón) no tengo el tiempo de ninguno de ustedes dos zopencos…asi que me adelanto porque el gran Bob se enojará conmigo si llego tarde a casa. Adiós..!

Helga se retiró rápidamente, estaba muy confundida..por un lado esperaba olvidar a Arnold, cosa que no era sencilla, ya que el camaron con pelos no cooperaba, es mas…hasta se acercaba mas a ella últimamente. Y por otro lado, el chico nuevo estaba agradándole demasiado, ma s de lo que ella esperaba y eso le aterraba..seria posible que se enamorara nuevamente de alguien?...esas dudas la atormentaban.

ARnold y Andrew se quedaron solos…el silencio invadía la escena… hasta que Andrew rompió el silencio:

**Andrew: **y dime… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de conocer a Helga?

**Arnold: **llevo mucho tiempo..desde el pre escolar (dijo preescolar alzando la voz…para que el entendiera que tenia mas derecho sobre Helga que él)

**Andrew: **wow llevan mucho tiempo de ser conocidos…

**Arnold: **si..mucho..y dime esa canción mientras la cantabas pensabas en alguien en particular?..porque creo que a esta edad uno anda muy enamorado..y esa canción es algo de amor no crees? 

**Andrew: **para serte sincero si…pero no lo dirás verdad?

**Arnold: **claro que no lo dire…y enamorado de alguna chica de Inglaterra supongo?

**Andrew: **aunque no me lo creas...estoy empezando a pensar que estoy enamorado de una chica que recién conozco…algo ruda…pero se que en el fondo es muy tierna; y espero poder conquistar su amor. Hasta luego Arnold, fue un placer hablar contigo… me voy..! adiós

El ingles dejó a Arnold con la palabra en la boca… el cabeza de balón no tenia dudas de que el interés amoroso del ingles era Helga..su Helga.

Arnold regresó a su casa…ese dia fue muy largo, y Helga parecía apartarse mas de el..y acercarse mas a ese chico nuevo.

Las ultimas palabras de Andrew habían quedado clavadas en la mente del chico rubio: "_espero poder conquistar su amor" _¿y si lo lograba?...Helga ya no lo amaría, si es que ella alguna vez sintió algo por aquel chico al que llamaba constantemente camaron con pelos…zopenco..cabeza de balón…

Necesitaba hablar con alguien pronto…para poder aclarar sus ideas y recibir consejos de alguien, asi que decidió llamar a su amigo inseparable:

(EN EL TELEFONO)

**Arnold: **Hola..Gerald necesito hablar contigo..¿puedes venir y dormir hoy en mi casa?

**Gerald: **claro viejo…pero no entiendo ¿Cuál es tu urgencia? ¿Por qué tan preocupado?

**Arnold: **luego te cuento.

_Bueno…hasta aca lo dejo xD… _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, bueno primeramente miiiil disculpas por no haber actualizado hace bastante, es que tuve algunos problemas con mi tiempo y el otro gran problema fue que no he tenido acceso a internet hasta hace poco, bueno…aca les dejo el otro capitulo…lamento haberlos/as hecho esperar.**

**PD: Gracias totales por seguir mi historia.**

(EN EL TELEFONO)

**Arnold: **Hola..Gerald necesito hablar contigo..¿puedes venir y dormir hoy en mi casa?

**Gerald: **claro viejo…pero no entiendo ¿Cuál es tu urgencia? ¿Por qué tan preocupado?

**Arnold: **luego te cuento.

El inseparable amigo no esperó ni dos veces después de que el rubio le llamara, de seguro, si le llamaba así, de repente, era por algo urgente, asi que decidió salir de su casa directo a la de Arnold.

Luego de unos momentos se escuchó el toque de la puerta: TOC TOC TOC.

**Abuelo: **(abriendo la puerta) si….?..ooh, hola Gerald...! ARNOOLD..! – dijo, llamando al cabeza de balón – es tu amigo Gerald.

Se escuchó como Arnold bajó rápidamente las escaleras, ansiaba hablar con su amigo.

**Arnold: **Hola Gerald..!

**Gerald: **hola viejo… que cuentas?

**Arnold: **no mucho, pasa..! vamos a mi habitación

**Gerald: **(extrañado) eem…claro ¡andando!

**Abuelo: **(cerrando la puerta) enano, no olviden que ya casi está la cena… ¡Puckyy! ¿ya preparaste la cena?

**Abuela: **¿Cuál cena?...

**Abuelo: **aah…me parece que tardará mas de lo esperado (dirigiéndose a Arnold)

**Arnold: **esta bien abuelo…

Dicho esto el cabeza de balón dirigió…o mas bien, arrastró a Gerald tomandolo del brazo hacia su cuarto, se notaba que el rubio tenia algo muy importante que decirle a Gerald.

Entraron a la habitación, Gerald estaba impaciente, Arnold se encontraba algo dudoso… ¿le digo lo que siento cuando estoy con Helga, lo que ni yo puedo explicar?—pensaba.

**Gerald: **Viejo, estas raro…!

**Arnold: **em…raro yo?.. jajajajaja estas inventando cosas Gerald

**Gerald: **mm..no lo creo, tú no eres así (el moreno conocía muy bien a su amigo, y se había que ahí había "gato encerrado")

**Arnold: **estoy lo mas tranquilo y normal que puedo ser…

**Gerald: **y entonces…¿Por qué me llamaste para que viniera? Parecía que tenias algo urgente que decirme…

**Arnold: **urgente?...que? de que hablas?... que un amigo no puede invitar a su casa a otro…?

**Gerald: **bueno… (dijo algo confuso) mejor hablemos de otra cosa… te parece?

**Arnold: **hablar? De que?... no tengo nada de que hablar..! (Dijo casi gritando)

**Gerald: **wow…viejo tranquilo, estas paranoico.. (muy sorprendido)

**Arnold: **aah….. (dijo recobrando su forma de ser) lo siento, es que estoy algo…em…estresado por la escuela y todo eso.. ya sabes..!

**Gerald: **si, supongo…

Los dos amigos se pusieron a charlar de diferentes cosas, que se yo, de beisboll, de libros, de la escuela, Arnold solo le seguía la platica a Gerald, mientras que en su interior solo pensaba en una cosa: Sus sentimientos hacia Helga… ¿Qué será eso que siento?... le tengo cariño?... me agrada? La odio?... ¿Qué es lo que la hace diferente? Sinceramente me gusta que me moleste, me encanta su voz cuando me dice cabeza de balón, amo ese apodo, siempre me lo ha dicho, chocar con ella en esa esquina es de lo mejor, siempre me divierte ver como ella se enoja, las clases son divertidas gracias a ella, a sus insultos…a sus bolitas de papel que me lanza, a su sarcasmo.. ¡por Dios…que masoquismo mas grande el que tengo!

**Gerald: **Arnold…..

Oh cielos, al fondo escucho mi nombre…quizás sea el destino que me dice: ARNOLD…despierta ya… atrévete a averiguar que son esos sentimientos, que es lo que de verdad piensas, que es lo que esperas, quizás mi destino sea estar junto a la chica que hace que todo sea diferente, la que me pone la cara rojiza, la que de una forma u otra ya es parte de mi vida, la que siempre ha estado ahí cuando la necesito…

**Gerald: **Arnold… mundo llamando a Arnold?...

El mundo me llama..?... para que me llama..? Para hacerme cambiar de opinión a la que ahorita tengo…la que acabo de descubrir..? para quitarme esto tan extraño que siento? Para ponerme mas obstáculos que me impidan descubrir lo que en verdad siento…?

**Gerald: **AAAARNOOOOOOOLDDDD…..!

El chico pelinegro logró sacar de sus pensamientos a Arnold

**Arnold: **ah?... (dijo apenado)….

**Gerald: **al menos escuchaste lo que he dicho..?

**Arnold: **eem…si…

**Gerald: **haber…dime ¿Qué dije?

**Arnold: **eem…este…

De pronto se escuchó que la puerta se abrió

**Abuelo: **Arnold, ya está la cena…

Uuuff bien…¡salvado por la campana! Emm..por la cena! (pensó Arnold)

**Arnold: **bien…vamos a comer..!

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al comedor.

Mientras tanto:

En casa de los Pataki

**Helga: **Miriam..ya está la cena?

**Miriam: **em?...aah Helga había olvidado decirte que tu padre y yo cenaremos fuera hoy, asi que eem…ahí hay frijoles enlatados puedes comer eso..! adiós..!

Al decir esto se fue cerrando la puerta muy fuerte, Helga se quedó sola en casa, eso ya no le importaba ya que era cosa de todos los días, se fue hasta la cocina, abrió la alacena…

**Helga: **frijoles enlatados…si claro! Pero si yo fuera mi hermanita perfecta me hubieran llevado con ellos…

La rubia estaba enojada, ya se estaba cansando mas y mas de la falta de atención de sus padres, una lágrima corrió sobre su mejilla:

**Helga: **¿es esto lo que me vendrá en un futuro? Verme a mi, tan sola, tan triste, sin nadie que me ame…ni siquiera mi familia me quiere, ¿Cómo el cabeza de balón se iría a fijar en mí? Por eso debo de dejarlo, debo de olvidarme totalmente de él, y aceptar mi triste realidad: estoy sola.

Mas lágrimas caían de sus ojos negros, decidió salir a caminar, quizás eso aclararía su mente. De pronto recordó que aún no había desechado su posesión mas valiosa: Su relicario.

Salió de su casa, con el relicario en manos, lanzarlo por el puente era una muy buena idea, así nadie lo encontraría y sería algo simbólico para demostrar que se olvidaría totalmente del chico que una vez le robó su aliento.

…**..**

La noche estaba tranquila, la luna era hermosa, una perfecta inspiración para cualquier escritora nata, sin duda Helga podría sacar un poema de tan hermoso paisaje, por alguna razón, la rubia no tenia inspiración para escribir un poema de amor, de los que siempre escribia, al contrario, sus pensamientos eran depresivos, tristes, y sombrios:

_Oh luna hermosa que alumbras esta noche_

_Quisiera estar en tu lugar para observar este panorama_

_Sin que nadie me olvide, me odie o me reproche_

_Sin nadie a quien extrañe, que quisiere o amara_

_Porque ¿Qué es amor? Un sentimiento nada mas_

_Lleno de sufrimiento y de tristeza_

_Que solo te ilusiona y te deja_

_Cuando mas alto te encuentras, cuando mas apasionadamente amas _

Estos eran los versos que la rubia recitaba, mirando directamente a la luna, a la orilla del puente.

Helga estaba triste, es verdad, pero ya había dejado de llorar, en el fondo se sentía mucho mejor, aunque sabia que olvidar a Arnold no sería fácil.

**Andrew: **¡que hermoso poema!

Sin que ella supiera , Andrew había escuchado los versos de Helga, llevaba el tiempo suficiente para saber que la chica se sentía triste y necesitaba de alguien que la escuchara.

**Helga: **Andrew?...digo..Zopenco? (dijo sorprendida)

**Andrew: **hola, ¿te sientes bien?

**Helga: **y a ti que te importa?

**Andrew: **me importa mucho, eres mi amiga no?

**Helga: **lo soy? (dijo irónicamente) ja…pues adivina que tu no eres mi amigo!

**Andrew: **bueno…ya que piensas asi, me voy (dijo caminando dándole la espalda a Helga)

**Helga: **espera!...

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del inglés, esperaba esa respuesta de parte de Helga, luego se dio la vuelta como si nada y le preguntó muy serio:

**Andrew: **¿Qué quieres?

**Helga: **preguntarte que haces acá…

**Andrew: **y a ti que te importa?... (dijo imitando la voz de Helga)

**Helga: **(ella sonrió, no esperaba esa respuesta) ok…no me pagues con la misma moneda si?...

Helga no se acordaba que tenia el relicario de Arnold en sus manos, Andrew observó que ella tenia algo y dijo:

**Andrew: **¿Qué es eso?

**Helga: **¿Qué? Aahh…(dijo recordando el relicario) Nada..! (lo guardó en su bolsillo)

**Andrew: **uum…ok..! y cuéntame por que estas fuera de tu casa a estas horas?

Los chicos caminaron por toda la plaza, hablaban de diversas cosas, esta era la primera vez que Helga conversaba lo mas tranquila posible, sentía que el chico nuevo le inspiraba confianza.

…Mientras tanto…

Arnold y Gerald habían terminado de cenar, y se dirigían hacia su habitación…

**Abuelo: **Arnold, necesito que me hagas un favor…

**Arnold: **Si abuelo?...

**Abuelo: **olvide darle esta lista al señor de la panadería, podrías ir y ver si aun esta abierto?

**Arnold: **esta bien abuelo..! ¿vamos Gerald?

**Gerald: **claro..!

Se dirigían a la puerta cuando…

**Abuela: **Arnooold le puedes decir a tu amigo que me ayude con algo?

**Arnold: **debe de ser algo de cocina…sabes que Gerald..por que no te quedas aca y ayudas a la abuela..yo iré a hacer el mandado…

**Gerald.: **esta bien..!

El chico rubio salió de su casa, se dirigía a la plaza, ojala estuviera abierta la panadería..!

**Bueeeno chicos/as….hasta acá dejo el capitulo….espero les haya gustado…**

**¿sera que Arnold se encuentre con Andrew y Helga?...wow ¿Qué pasara?... jejeje espero actualizar pronto…**

**Gracias por leer mi fanfic… me dejan reviews ok…? :D**

**Los quiieroo..!**

**Ahhh pd: el poema de Helga….es mi creación ;) jajaja ojala les haya gustado… :D adios**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola hola chicos/as…! Gracias por leer esta historia…jejeje y gracias por dejarme sus reviews..se ve que les esta gustado por donde va la cosa…. Bueno antes de empezar la historia quiero avisarles que quizás en esta semana no actualice hasta el viernes….es que tengo exámenes y debo de estudiar :$ asi que no creo que tenga tanto tiempo. Por eso este cap. Será mas o menos largo…ojala les guste.**

**Abuela:**Arnooold le puedes decir a tu amigo que me ayude con algo?

**Arnold:**debe de ser algo de cocina…sabes que Gerald..por que no te quedas aca y ayudas a la abuela..yo iré a hacer el mandado…

**Gerald.:**esta bien..!

El chico rubio salió de su casa, se dirigía a la plaza, ojala estuviera abierta la panadería..!

En el camino Arnold pensaba: "Debo de decirle a Gerald lo que se verdad pienso sobre Helga…pero no se, me da miedo, me da cobardía, aunque creo que él me podría aconsejar y quizás hasta decirme que es lo que de verdad estoy sintiendo…pero y si Helga no siente lo mismo por mí..? y si de verdad me odia?...

Esas dudas atormentaban la cabeza del chico…cuando de repente se encontraba en la plaza…frente a la panadería que aun seguía abierta, entró a hacer el mandado.

Mientras tanto…

**Andrew: **Entonces en resúmen, tu familia siempre te abandona..?

**Helga: **Si..(en tono triste) pero, si dices algo….te mato! (dijo amenazando al chico)

**Andrew: **No te preocupes, no diré nada, sabes? A mi me pasa casi lo mismo, solo que en mi caso mi hermana es menor y ella casi siempre se roba la atención de mis padres…

**Helga: **(iiigg…me comprende!- pensaba) Oh..enserio?...bueno entonces estamos en el mismo bote se podría decir.

**Andrew: **y dime, cambiando de tema, alguna vez te has enamorado?

La pregunta fue como un puñal en el corazón de la rubia, esa pregunta la acababa de matar por dentro, pero fingió indiferencia…

**Helga:** El amor es muy complicado…y es una pérdida de tiempo…

**Andrew: **no crees que algún dia te podrías enamorar de alguien?

**Helga: **pues…(la chica dudaba) no…

**Andrew: **ni siquiera de mí..?

Al decir eso el inglés se acercaba a Helga, parecía que en cualquier momento la besaría, por su parte la rubia se mostraba petrificada, no sabia que hacer, solo sus pensamientos reaccionaban, y lo que decían no le parecía muy divertido. Pensaba:

¿Cómo? ¿me quiere dar un beso? ¿en realidad le gusto?

No puede ser que él, siendo tan lindo, tan divertido, tan amable, de corazón tan puro se haya fijado en mi…pero..¿a quien engaño?...de verdad me agrada, con él puedo hablar de lo que sea…me entiende…será que.. ¿me estoy enamorando sin querer?...Pero HELGA….DESPIERTA…¿Qué hago?...lo golpeo y huyo…? O me arriesgo a ver que se siente ser amada..?

La chica ya había tomado una decisión, aceptaría ese beso, se acercó al inglés para unir sus labios con los suyos… faltaban unos centímetros mas…

De repente reaccionó….y volteó su cara rápidamente…así el beso que el chico le daba terminó en su mejilla.

La escena se veía tierna…pero no para un chico cabeza de balón que había observado TODO…

**Helga: **(notando la presencia de Arnold)… Arnold! Digo…¿Qué haces aquí cabeza de balón?

**Arnold: **He..Helga..¿que haces aquí? Y que hace Andrew aquí?—(dijo con la voz cortante)

**Helga: **eso a ti…..a ti no te importa

La chica empujó al ingles

**Helga: **y a ti…¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE TRATAR DE BESARME ZOPENCO?.

Helga corrió con todas sus fuerzas, iba directo a su casa, lo que mas ansiaba era quedarse sola, quería pensar en que había sucedido…

Los dos chicos se quedaron solos en la plaza…

**Andrew: **No..! casi la invitaba al carnaval..! (Decía lamentándose)

**Arnold: **tu….tu querías invitarla (dijo tristemente, con los ojos nublados)

**Andrew: **si..¿por que? (al decir esto, notó como Arnold se sentía)

El inglés estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando el cabeza de balón se fue…lo dejó con las palabras en la boca…Andrew solo pensaba: y si Arnold…ama a Helga?...

Andrew se fue con esa duda… sera que si?...o no?

Por su parte Arnold se fue…solo quería huir de ahí… ya tenia confirmado que era amor lo que sentía, eso ya no era un simple gusto como el que tenia por Layla, no, eso ya era algo mas fuerte, era un amor, un amor que seria imposible, ya que ella al parecer amaba a otro, a ese chico perfecto, a ese inglés y él la amaba. El cabeza de balón estaba destrozado y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Entró rápidamente a su casa, luego de decirle a su abuelo que ya había hecho su mandado. Solo quería ir, lanzarse sobre su cama y dormir…pensando que quizás todo lo que vio fue solo una pesadilla…pero no recordaba algo o mejor dicho alguien: Su amigo Gerald estaría ahí…y haría preguntas si lo veía en ese estado.

Al entrar al cuarto vio a Gerald sentado en el sofá leyendo un comic.

**Gerald: **Hola viejo..te tardaste bastante…

**Arnold: **ah?...ahh si…es que, este…em..el señor de la panadería mucho habla!

**Gerald: **bueno… ey este comic está muy bueno! Jajaja me divierte leerlo…él es mi superhéroe favorito…

**Arnold: **ah..si..si..

**Gerald: **Arnold, te noto….diferente ¿te sucede algo?

**Arnold: **eh..no nada (dijo mostrando indiferencia) tengo sueño (bostezó) quiero dormir ya..!

**Gerald: **Esta bien…

Las luces se apagaron, Gerald se acomodó donde siempre lo hacia: en el sofá- cama de Arnold, mientras tanto el cabeza de balón dormía en su cama…pero no podía cerrar los ojos, ya que sus pensamientos no lo dejaban… por último se durmió…

En casa de Helga…

**Helga: **y apareces…para confundirme ¿Por qué si no me amas…no me dejas en paz?... oh Arnold… tengo deseos de olvidarte pero mi corazón me obliga a seguir amándote…

Diciendo esas palabras la chica se quedó profundamente dormida.

Al contrario en casa del camaron con pelos…las cosas iban de mal en peor…

El chico soñaba, soñaba con algo que lo hacia sentir bien…uno de sos sueños de los que uno nunca quisiera despertar, desgraciadamente, su cuento de amor se convertiría en pesadilla.

Soñaba con la misma plaza, en el carnaval, todo era hermoso, la decoración les quedo espectacular, había buena música y todo era felicidad, de repente vio a Helga, muy hermosa, se había puesto un vestido diferente, pero siempre de rosa, su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado, con una chonguita rosada a un lado, lucia espectacular, de pronto ella se le acercó:

**Helga: **(muy dulcemente) ¿quieres bailar Arnoldo?

**Arnold: **Cada momento de mi vida…

Al decir esto tomó a la chica de la mano y se fueron a bailar, un hermoso vals, los dos se veian tiernos como pareja, él la amaba y ella igual, sus sentimientos eran mutuos, de pronto el cabeza de balón le toco tiernamente el rostro a Helga, ella sonrió y poco a poco sus labios se iban acercando para finalmente unirse y mostrarse el cuanto se amaban, la escena estaba a punto de ocurrir cuando… todo se nublo, ellos se separaron bruscamente, como si una energía extraña les impidiera estar juntos.

El sueño cambió totalmente y se transformó en una pesadilla, ahí se econtraba Andrew, parado en el escenario con un micrófono en mano:

**Andrew: **Iniciando la ronda de Karaoke, quiero empezar con una canción que se la dedico al amor de mi vida… a mi amada Helga…

Ohhh...

Oh her eyes, her eyes

make the stars look

like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair

falls perfectly

without her trying

She's so beautiful

and I tell her everyday

When I see your face

there's not a thing

that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

Arnold estaba petrificado… ¿Helga ya era novia de ese tipo?...como era posible?...que lo amara a él…..?

El cabeza de balón no espero ni un segundo y le dijo a Helga:

**Arnold: **¿Qué?... a él es a quien amas y no a mi?...

**Helga: **él ha demostrado que si me ama…tu, tu has quedado en el pasado.

**Layla: **Arnold, date cuenta que Helga ya ama a otro…..tu tienes que amarme a mi..! (dijo enojada)

La pesadilla terminó así, con un casi beso Arnold y Helga, un Andrew entrometiéndose y una Layla celosa… el cabeza de balón despertó, asustado y gritando el nombre de Helga G. Pataki, era imposible que Gerald no se diera cuenta, es mas, el amigo ya estaba parado observándolo tratando de averiguar por que grito el nombre de Helga…y por que había soñado con ella…

**Gerald: **Ahora piensas contarme que te pasa? 

**Arnold: **No me pasa nada…..

**Gerald: **vamos Arnie, te conozco desde el pre-escolar,…tu no me mientes.

**Arnold: **es que no se como explicarlo…

**Gerald: **dimelo lo mas sencillo posible…que te pasa?

**Arnold: **creo que… estoy enamorado de…Helga…

**(O_O) bueno…jajajaj hasta aca dejo el cap….. los dejare con la duda ¿Qué dira Gerald?...¿que pasara entre Arnold y Helga?...habrá algo mas entre Andrew y Helga y… que pasara con Layla..**

**Gracias por estar al tanto de mi historia…**

**PD: la canción que cantó Andrew se llama: JUST THE WAY YOU ARE…de Bruno Mars… búsquenla y escúchenla… jeje entiendan la letra….les ayudara con la ambientación del sueño ;)..**

**Chauuu..! jajaja sabia que esperaban beso…. Jajaja sorry—aun no pasara..! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Hola a todos/as…! Gracias por esperar para que subiera el siguiente capitulo, asi que sin mas que decir….aca esta:**

La pesadilla terminó así, con un casi beso Arnold y Helga, un Andrew entrometiéndose y una Layla celosa… el cabeza de balón despertó, asustado y gritando el nombre de Helga G. Pataki, era imposible que Gerald no se diera cuenta, es mas, el amigo ya estaba parado observándolo tratando de averiguar por que grito el nombre de Helga…y por que había soñado con ella…

**Gerald:**Ahora piensas contarme que te pasa?

**Arnold:**No me pasa nada…..

**Gerald:**vamos Arnie, te conozco desde el pre-escolar,…tu no me mientes.

**Arnold:**es que no se como explicarlo…

**Gerald:**dimelo lo mas sencillo posible…que te pasa?

**Arnold:**creo que… estoy enamorado de…Helga…

El mejor amigo de Arnold quedó atónito, no sabia que contestar, debía pensar en una respuesta rápido, para que le momento dejara de ser tan incómodo, por fin, se decidió en que decir:

**Gerald: **Oye Arnold, estas seguro de lo que dices?...quizas es el sueño que tuviste el que te ha descontrolado todo el cerebro..¿necesitas aire fresco? Para poder pensar mejor…con claridad

**Arnold: **No, Gerald, esta es la primera vez que pienso con la mayor claridad del mundo..! creo que amo a Helga, no se es que…es extraño ¿sabes?

**Gerald: **Pero Arnold, ella te odia..! siempre te ha molestado, ha sido grosera contigo, no le importaste….ups…lo siento (dijo pensando mejor lo que había dicho) pero soy tu amigo…y no te puedo mentir ni dejar que te hagas ilusiones, porque puedes salir lastimado.

**Arnold: **Pero es que hay algo en mi, algo que me dice que quizás, tan solo quizás ella sienta algo por mi (dijo esperanzado)

**Gerald: **Si siente algo….odio! (dijo un poco alterado) vamos Arnold, estoy casi seguro que no estas pensando claramente las cosas…

**Arnold: **quizás… me quiero arriesgar,creo que….la invitaré al baile! (dijo con un brillo luminoso en sus ojos)

**Gerald: **que? viejo…estas demente? Quieres morir tan joven?

**Arnold: **Ya te lo dije…correré el riesgo (dijo decidido)

**Gerald: **bueno, puedo quedarme con tu pelota de beisbol auografiada?

**Arnold: **¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

**Gerald: **porque ya eres hombre muerto.

El cabeza de balón decidió callar, ese no era el momento, ni la situación para comentarle a Gerald que algunas veces notaba una cierta atracción que Helga tenia hacia su persona. Quizas eran solo la imaginación de Arnold… pero él solo recordaba una cosa: El primer dia de clases en preescolar, cuando vió por primera vez a Helga.

…**..Flashback…..**

**Arnold: **(cubriendo con su sombrilla a Helga) vamos…entremos, me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa…

Helga miraba a su interlocutor de manera tierna, nunca habría imaginado que habría tanta bondad y ternura en un chico…los dos entraron al salón de clases, el dia era terriblemente lluvioso y nuestros dos personajes se encontraban llenos de barro y exageradamente empapados.

**Arnold: **Hacia mucho frio alla afuera…¿Por qué estabas tan solita?...(dijo compasivamente)

Helga se limitó a darle una sonrisa, de esas sonrisas sinceras, de esas que con solo dibujarse en el rostro dan una respuesta concreta y concisa.

**Arnold: **Mucho gusto…soy Arnold y tu¿Cómo te llamas?

**Helga: **Me llamo Helga, Helga Pataki.

**Arnold: **Helga, que lindo nombre…bueno me voy a mi lugar, y no te vuelvas a mojar..! te puedes enfermar…

Helga miraba al chico rubio, era tan tierno, tan compasivo, tan bondadoso…era como un ángel que había llegado para hacerle compañía, para brindarle la atención que nunca había recibido.

Al entrar al salón la mayoría de sus compañeros se burlaban de Helga, por su ropa, por su físico, por como estaba de mojada, en fin, se burlaban por todo…esto desató la furia de la chica rubia, quien armada en valor los enfrentó a todos, y finalizando con su sello personal: **NADIE SE METE CON HELGA G. PATAKI.**

Al finalizar la jornada, todos los niños salieron felices de su salón, sus padres estaban ahí, esperándolos anciosos por saber como les había ido a sus pequeñitos el primer dia de clases.

La chica rubia observaba…¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Cómo se llaman tus amiguitos? ¿te gusto el kínder? … tantas preguntas de padres y madres amorosos, que se preocupaban por sus hijos, pero ella, ella estaba sola.

Arnold observaba a Helga, decidió acercarse a la niña.

**Arnold: **hola..! ¿aun no han venido por ti?

**Helga: **no… (dijo tristemente)

**Arnold: **a mi tampoco, al abuelo se le ha hecho tarde..! (dijo tranquilamente)

**Helga: **tu abuelo?...no, no vendrán tus padres?

**Arnold: **yo solo vivo con mi abuelo y mi abuela, no conozco a mis padres…

**Helga: **(pensando en lo que esa pregunta había hecho sentir a Arnold) te entiendo, bueno, mis padres viven conmigo, pero no me ponen atención, es como si no los conociera….

**Arnold: **(cambiando de tema) si quieres nos vamos juntos a casa…

Helga estaba a punto de decir que si, cuando los demás niños que aun no se habían ido se reían de ellos

Mua mua mua…! Jajajajajajajajajaajajajaja..! se quieren…se quiieren…a Arnold le gusta Helga…a Helga le gusta Arnold….. jajajajajaajaja

Helga no soportaba mas esas burlas…vió a Arnold y le dijo:

**Helga: **NO….no quiero ir contigo….adios..! niño…..cabeza da balón…!

La chica rubia salió sola del preescolar, dejando a tras a un arnold confundido, que si bien era muy inteligente para su edad, no podía entender que había causado esa cambio en la niña que tanto interés le había tomado.

…**.Fin del flashback…**

Arnold acababa de encontrar la respuesta a lo que tanto buscaba…¿sentia algo por Helga? Y ¿desde cuando lo sentía?...al recordar los días de preescolar una parte de si decía que desde que vió a la chica de moño rosa, no pudo dejar de pensar en quien era, que pasaba con su vida, poco a poco le fue tomando mayor interés y cariño, y aunque ella siempre se mostrara enojada, y ruda, el sabia que esa era una forma de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, el recordar el pasado hizo que se diera cuenta que lo que en verdad siente ella, es amor, un amor que tiene miedo de salir de su interior y que se disfraza de un odio y un rencor injustificado.

El cabeza de balón esperaba estar en lo cierto... mientras pensaba tanto, la noche transcurría lenta, serena y estrellada.

En casa de Helga…

La chica rubia tenia dulces sueños, soñaba con lo mismo de siempre, esos sueños que tanto le encantaban, de aquellos sueños que te hacen el desear nunca despertar.

Ella junto a Arnold, muy felices conversando, a la orilla de una hermosa playa con un atardecer espectacular, todo era perfecto; hablaban los dos chicos sobre diversas cosas, se divertían mucho, eran la pareja perfecta.

Se miraron a los ojos, Arnold dejo salir de lo mas profundo de su corazón esa frase, esa que te deja congelada de los pies a la cabeza, la frase que hace que el corazón te palpite lo mas rápido posible, arnold le acababa de decir un "Te Amo" a la chica que siempre estuvo a su lado, Helga se preparaba para decirle lo mismo, cerro los ojos, y con una enorme sonrisa le dijo: Yo también Te amo…abrió lentamente los ojos…y que sorpresa…¡no estaba junto a Arnold! Al chico al que le acababa de decir eso era Andrew, el ingles que tanto la confundía, el que se acercaba cada vez mas y mas a ella…Acababa de decir un te amo….a Andrew, el que menos imagino, el que menos quería que estuviera en ese momento..¿y Arnold? Había desaparecido asi, parecía que se había evaporado en el aire.

La chica rubia despertó asustada, con la respiración agitada.

**Helga: **¿Andrew?...¿que hacia Andrew en mi sueño….y por que le dije que lo amaba?...

**Jejejejeejejejejeje hasta aca lo dejo, eem me disculpo por si no les gusta el cap. Es que ando falta de inspiración….. y si a vos te gustó, dejame un review…me encanta leer sus reviews me dan inspiración para continuar escribiendo esta linda historia de amor, que tanto me encanta.**

**Nos leemos pronto..! quizás actualice mañana…no se..!**

**Besos…!**

**Rebe..!**


	9. Chapter 9

Se miraron a los ojos, Arnold dejo salir de lo mas profundo de su corazón esa frase, esa que te deja congelada de los pies a la cabeza, la frase que hace que el corazón te palpite lo mas rápido posible, arnold le acababa de decir un "Te Amo" a la chica que siempre estuvo a su lado, Helga se preparaba para decirle lo mismo, cerro los ojos, y con una enorme sonrisa le dijo: Yo también Te amo…abrió lentamente los ojos…y que sorpresa…¡no estaba junto a Arnold! Al chico al que le acababa de decir eso era Andrew, el ingles que tanto la confundía, el que se acercaba cada vez mas y mas a ella…Acababa de decir un te amo….a Andrew, el que menos imagino, el que menos quería que estuviera en ese momento..¿y Arnold? Había desaparecido asi, parecía que se había evaporado en el aire.

La chica rubia despertó asustada, con la respiración agitada.

**Helga:**¿Andrew?...¿que hacia Andrew en mi sueño….y por que le dije que lo amaba?...

La rubia se levantó rápidamente de su cama, estaba confundida, no sabia que hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar a su inseparable amiga: Phoebe.

(Suena el teléfono de Phoebe)

Rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiing

La chica apenas y podía abrir sus ojos, tenia mucho sueño, al fin se acomodó mejor en la cama y contestó la llamada:

**Phoebe:** Hola? ¿Quién habla?

**Helga: **¿Pheebs? Hola..! ¿Cómo estas?

**Phoebe: **Helga, no es que me queje, pero me estas llamando a las 3 de la mañana solo para saber como estoy?...¡estaba dormida!

**Helga: **wow…que malhumor el tuyo eh?...(dijo algo molesta)

**Phoebe: **lo siento Helga, es que enserio, me despertaste…pero dime ¿Qué necesitas?:..

**Helga: **Es que…no puedo dormir…

**Phoebe: **Cuenta ovejas! Toma leche caliente..¡yo que se! O..dime ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

**Helga: **Es que…..es que… (la rubia no encontraba palabras para expresar lo que en verdad sentía, ya que no estaba segura de lo que quería…o lo que debía) Tuve un sueño feo…

**Phoebe: **a ver…dime ¿de que se trataba? (dijo bostezando)

Helga le contó todo su sueño a Phoebe, sin dejar ningún detalle a un lado, dijo como se sentía en ese sueño y como se sintió después de que el chico ingles interfiriera con su dulce dormir. Phoebe se limitaba a escuchar atentamente, ya había perdido el gran sueño que tenia, estaba un poco preocupada por su amiga, pensaba en que consejo darle… pero el problema era que ni la misma Helga entendía sus sentimientos, mucho menos los entendería ella…que era su gran amiga.

Helga termino su relato:

**Phoebe: **Bueno Helga, no se que decirte…

**Helga: **Inventa algo Phoebe..! algo que me ayude, algo que me haga sentir que no estoy tan confundida, o dame una luz que me guie por ese camino tan oscuro..!

**Phoebe: **Es oscuro porque esta de noche, Helga!

**Helga: **Ya lo se Phoebe..! estaba usando una metáfora

**Phoebe: **ves?...tu eres muy sensible, muy poética, yo estoy segura que tu misma podras encontrar la respuesta… solo necesitas aclarar tu mente, pero dime…¿con quien te sientes mejor?

**Helga: **Pues, últimamente siento que Andrew me entiende…mucho mas de lo que me podría entender Arnold, y también veo que el zopenco de Andrew siempre se interesa en mi, me habla, me pregunta cosas, quiere saber mas de mi, en cambio Arnold, a el parece no interesarle nada que tenga que ver conmigo…

**Phoebe: **Entonces…no crees que deberías de darle una oportunidad a Andrew?... Piensa un poco y recuerda que Arnold aun ama a Layla…en cambio Andrew…quizás solo te quiere a ti…! Eso es lo mas seguro.

**Helga: **Tienes razón…gracias Phoebe…bueno te dejo dormir jejeje….adios..! Aahh….y Phoebe…esta conversación nunca la hemos tenido..!

**Phoebe: **claro Helga, buenas noches amiga, duérmete ya..!

La llamada terminó ahí, si bien Helga aun seguía pensando en su cabeza de balón, poco a poco sus pensamientos pasaron del chico rubio al ingles, ese lindo chico, muy guapo, muy amigable, muy gracioso…en fin..! era casi perfecto..!

Helga no podía dormir, por mas que intentaba le era imposible…decidió escuchar música, quizás así se le aclararía la mente..

La canción que escuchaba era esta:

probably shouldn't say this

But at times I get so scared

When I think about the previous

Relationship we shared

It was awesome, but we lost it

It's not possible for me, not to care

And now we're standing in the rain

But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you

The 7 things I hate about you, oh you

You're vain, your games, you're insecure

You love me, you like her

You make me laugh, you make me cry

I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks

When you act like them, just know it hurts

I wanna be with the one I know

And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do

You make me love you

Tanto le hacia recordar a Arnold esa canción, y recordaba que él nunca la había amado…ya que amaba a la señorita perfeccion….bueno ya no valia la pena concentrarse en eso, lo importante era que todo fuera diferente.

Poco a poco la rubia se quedó dormida…

…**.En la mañana siguiente…**

Ya en la escuela, se sentía mejor, al ver a Phoebe hicieron como si aquella llamada de la noche pasada no había ocurrido, Phoebe actuaba de lo mas normal, sabia que si le preguntaba algo al respecto, destrozaría a su amiga. Decidió callar mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia su salón.

Mientras caminaban a lo lejos escucharon un grito: Helgaaaaaaaaaaaa….! Era Andrew, quien caminaba, mas bien trotaba detrás de las chicas.

**Andrew: **Hola…! ¿Cómo están?

**Phoebe: **bien…y tu?

**Andrew: **Muy bien…y tu Helga…¿Cómo estas?

Helga no contestó….estaba pensando en muchas cosas, casi no notó que Andrew le había hablado…

Mientras tanto…Arnold venia a toda prisa, pues creía que ya era tarde, mientras iba casi corriendo por el pasillo se topó con Layla, quien no dudo en ir a su lado para hablar…

**Layla: **Hola Arnold…

**Arnold: **Oh…Hola Layla…

**Layla: **¿Cómo estas?

**Arnold:** muy bien….es tarde…!

Y asi iban hablando por el pasillo hasta que llegaron donde se encontraban Andrew, Helga y Phoebe…

Helga contestó la pregunta de Andrew con un simple: "estoy bien" pero cuando vió a Arnold con la chica insufrible, insoportable y perfecta, empezó a hablarle mas a Andrew, mas que de costumbre.

**Helga: **digo, Muy muy bien… dormi bien y tu que tal dormiste?

**Andrew: **(notando el cambio que Helga había tenido)…dormi bien…porque soñé contigo (dijo con una sonrisa)

**Helga: **(sin saber que contestar decía en su interior: vamos Helga, di algo, di algo, no te quedes callada)

Arnold alcanzó a escuchar ese "Soñe contigo"…se estremeció por dentro, dejo de hablar con Layla y avanzó mas rápìdo…lo único que quería era entrar al salón y alejarse de Helga y Andrew, quería borrar ese momento de su cabeza…cuanto hubiera dado por ser él, el chico que le dijera.: Dormi bien…porque soñé contigo…a Helga.

Al final, todos entraron al salón…Andrew espero a que Helga avanzara para tomarle el brazo.

Helga volteó rápidamente la mirada, se molestó mucho por lo que hizo Andrew para llamar su atención, luego Andrew le dijo:

**Andrew: **Perdon por tomarte asi la mano pero…quería preguntarte si…eem…si…

**Helga: **que..eemm que?...apresurate zopenco, ya todos entraron al salón..!

**Andrew: **Si…saldrías conmigo hoy, después de la escuela…

Helga se quedó congelada, por un lado estaba contenta, quería decirle que si….pero otra parte de sí decía: ¿y si Arnold se siente mal por eso?...luego recordó que Arnold se sentía muy a gusto con Layla la perfecta…asi que preparo su respuesta:

**Helga:** Bueno…fijate que andas de suerte, esta bien..! nos vemos después de la salida.

**Andrew: **si! (dijo emocionado) (luego recupero su serenidad) digo…esta bien..como tu quieras (dijo en tono importante)

**Helga: **(rió) me devuelves mi brazo?...tenemos que entrar a clases..!

**Jajajajajaajaja hasta aca les dejo el cap. Ojala les haya gustado.**

**Me dejan sus reviews? **

**Rebe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola mis queriidos lectores…bueeno primeramente les quiero agradecer por leer esta historia, me encanta leer sus reviews…enserio muchas gracias..! :D los quiero un monton..! bueno sin mas preámbulos les dejo la historia:**

**Andrew:**Si…saldrías conmigo hoy, después de la escuela…

Helga se quedó congelada, por un lado estaba contenta, quería decirle que si….pero otra parte de sí decía: ¿y si Arnold se siente mal por eso?...luego recordó que Arnold se sentía muy a gusto con Layla la perfecta…asi que preparo su respuesta:

**Helga:** Bueno…fijate que andas de suerte, esta bien..! nos vemos después de la salida.

**Andrew:**si! (dijo emocionado) (luego recupero su serenidad) digo…esta bien..como tu quieras (dijo en tono importante)

**Helga:**(rió) me devuelves mi brazo?...tenemos que entrar a clases..!

**Andrew: **eeh?...(dijo soñador) aaahh..! si claro…! (dijo recobrando su ser)

Los dos chicos entraron al salón, por suerte aun no había llegado el Sr. Simmons… Andrew se veía súper extra hiper mega feliz, todos lo notaron, mientras que Helga se encontraba pensativa, pero siempre con una pequeña, poco visible sonrisita en su rostro.

Habían muchos confundidos…otras celosas, unas envidiosas y otros desconcertados. Sentado en su asiento se encontraba un Arnold preocupado. ¿Qué pasó entre Andrew y Helga?

Helga tomó rápidamente su asiento, al lado de Phoebe, quien esperaba ansiosa el saber que había pasado con su inseparable amiga.

**Phoebe: **Helga..¿que pasó con…Andrew? (dijo en voz baja y muy emocionada)

**Helga: **Eh?... (Helga no había escuchado muy bien a su amiga, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, muchas emociones en su corazón las cuales estaban ocupando espacio en su mente, todas al mismo tiempo)

Phoebe estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta cuando, por suerte, entró el Sr. Simmons al salón.

**Sr. Simmons: **Buenos días! (dijo algo cabizbajo) tengo malas noticias.

**Harold: **¿y si hay malas noticias por que dijo que eran buenos días? HAROLD..! SSHHH..! (se escuchó venir de todos los ahí presentes, quienes estaban interesados en saber que pasaba)

**Sr. Simmons: **desafortunadamente la escuela no tiene suficientes fondos para realizar el carnaval…creo que si no hallamos una solución, tendremos que cancelarlo.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO….! (Decian todos tristes)

Los chicos/as estuvieron esperando mucho tiempo para que llegara su tan especial carnaval…muchos ya tenían todo preparado…otros esperaban hasta el ultimo momento. Pero todos lo esperaban ansiosamente.

**Ronda: **Pero profesor Simmons..! Tiene que haber una forma de reunir fondos…!

**Sr. Simmons: **eso era lo que tenia en mente, por lo que les traigo una idea: trabajarán en parejas, los que tengan la mejor idea o el mejor proyecto ganarán el derecho de que lo llevemos a cabo. Así reuniremos los fondos suficientes…¿les parece?

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (decían todos)

**Sr Simmons: **Bueno, armaremos las parejas… Ronda..con Andrew,

**Ronda: **si…! (dijo emocionada) eem..digo, esta bien.

**Andrew: **(aun sumergido en sus pensamientos amorosos) ahh?:…aah ¿Quién?.ah si Ronda..la de la camisa roja..esta bien!

(Ese comentario no le agradó para nada a Ronda…bueno, es lindo, y eso es lo que importa…se decía a si misma)

**Sr. Simmons: **Phoebe con Gerald…Stinky y Layla, Sid y Curly, Harold y Eugene…mm aah y Arnold y Helga. Bien, les daré esta tiempo para que conversen con su pareja, asi podrán ponerse de acuerdo para idear una forma de reunir fondos.

Arnold se acercó rápidamente a Helga, estaba seguro que de esa forma lograría invitarla al carnaval, estaba muy feliz de que el sr. Simmons los escogiera a ambos como equipo. Era perfecto..!

**Arnold: **Hola Helga..!

**Helga: **ah…hola Arnoldo… (dijo muy tranquila)

**Arnold: **nos toca trabajar juntos…como pareja

**Helga: **si lo oí..! no soy sorda zopenco (dijo irritada)

**Arnold: **bien, tampoco es para que te enojes… ¿Por qué no nos reunimos hoy en el restaurante de la esquina, hoy en la noche, si nos ponemos de acuerdo con mas tiempo no?... (dijo Arnold un poco sonrojado)

**Helga: **¿Hoy?...lo siento Arnoldo, tengo planes..!

**Arnold: **¿planes?... seguro tu familia entenderá si los cancelas…

**Helga: **y quien dijo que son planes con mi familia?... tengo una cita….digo (dijo nerviosa) una reunión, si eso es, una reunión…

Arnold estaba a punto de preguntar el temino.. ¿con quien?...y digo temido, porque muy en el fondo de su corazón creía saber con quien iba a salir su amada Helga… con el "insufrible" ingles… Andrew. Sonó la campana para el receso. ¡vaya suerte!

**Helga: **Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir al receso. Adios!

La chica rubia se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Arnold se quedó solo en el salón…pensaba, en lo que acababa de pasar…Helga no parecía la misma, antes era mas comunicativa con él..¿que le pasaba?... estaría…enamorada?... y NO, NO ERA DE ÉL…!

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que Gerald ya había salido. Decidió ir a buscarlo.

El resto del día estuvo aburrido, una clase de historia, luego matemáticas y para terminar una eteerna clase de ciencias químicas.

Ya era hora de salir…y como siempre: todos ansiosos por que sonara el timbre… …!

Todos salieron del salón, tanto tiempo ahí te hacia desear alejarte mas y mas… ¡típico en las escuelas!

Helga caminaba junto a Phoebe, quienes hablaban sobre su proyecto:

**Phoebe: **Nosotros aun no sabemos que hacer con Gerald, creo que lo mas seguro es hacer una venta de algo de comer..¡la gente ama eso! Hoy nos reuniremos en la plaza para hablar al respecto… (dijo la chica un tanto sonrojada)

**Helga: **jajaja eso me huele a cita jajaja (dijo Helga en tono burlon)

**Phoebe: **cita? Jaja… (dijo muy nerviosa) solo es..un trabajo escolar Helga…pero tú…tú si tienes planes con alguien eeh?..y ya se quien es..! (dijo, ¡venganza! Wajaja)

Helga estaba a punto de contestar cuando las alcanzó el ingles…

**Andrew: **Hola..! (dijo cansado) Hey Phoebe… ¿me prestas a Helga un momento? (amablemente)

**Phoebe: **claro! (dijo entre risas) yo tengo que buscar a Gerald…! (se fue caminando del lugar..)

**Helga: **Eeeeey Phoebeeee…..! no me dejes!

Ya era tarde…la amiga se había ido… ¡traidora! –pensó Helga—

**Andrew: **tranquila, no te quitaré mucho tiempo (dijo mientras mostraba una hermosa rosa blanca que tenia escondida)

El chico le dio tiernamente la rosa, mientras dejaba ver sus hermosos y blancos dientes en una sincera sonrisa. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a una Helga hipnotizada…

**Andrew: **Nos vemos mas tarde Helga (dijo sonriendo aun mas) adiós..!

El chico se fue rápidamente.

Helga estaba pegada al suelo, su corazón latia rápidamente, y su sonrisa era involuntaria…estaba sonriendo…se sentía finalmente amada..! Al fin recobró su ser y empezó a caminar.

_Oh hermoso destino_

_Que has puesto en mi camino al amor_

_Mil veces benditos_

_Los sentimientos que le ganan a mi razón_

_Porque empiezo a creer que lo amo_

_Con todo el corazón_

_Espero no equivocarme de nuevo_

_Y espero olvidar al cabeza de balón_

Hermosos versos los que pensaba Helga, el problema era que por mas que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en Arnold… en el chico que le había robado su aliento desde la primera vez que lo vió. Antes de llegar a su casa, se metió en un callejón, se sentó en el suelo y sacó de su vestido el relicario, aquel que no pudo lanzar al agua aquella noche cuando encontró a Andrew.

_Oh mi hermoso cabeza de balón_

_Mucho tiempo te estuve esperando_

_Nunca tuve el valor_

_De decirte lo que tanto anhelaba _

_Tu calido amor que esperaba_

_Del que nunca fui dueña_

_Y ahora que otro conmigo sueña_

_Debo buscar otro camino…_

No terminó el poema…se le hacia tarde, tenia que ir a su casa y cambiarse para ir a su cita..em reunión con Andrew. Sus esperazas estaban en pie. Quizás el chico ingles era el destinado a poseer su amor, la chica rubia estaba decidida a dejarse guiar por el destino.

**Bueno…hasta aca les dejo el cap. Quizás he usado muchos rodeos para llegar al final, pero verán que asi se pone mas inresante la situación.**

**Estoy haciendo un nuevo fic de una serie que se llama Jimmy Neutron… si quieren búsquenlo se llama: ODIO AMARTE.**

**Besos…!**

**¿Me dejan Reviews? ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola lectores..! hoy actualizare este fic :D ya serian 11 capitulos con este..! gracias por estar pendientes de esta historia.. me alegra el que les guste.**

**Bueeeno aca esta el fic:**

No terminó el poema…se le hacia tarde, tenia que ir a su casa y cambiarse para ir a su cita..em reunión con Andrew. Sus esperanzas estaban en pie. Quizás el chico ingles era el destinado a poseer su amor, la chica rubia estaba decidida a dejarse guiar por el destino.

Entró rápidamente a su casa, subió a su habitación y encendió su reproductor de música:

_Dimelo, dimelo_

_Dimelo por que estas fuera de mi_

_Y al mismo tiempo estas muy dentro_

_Dimelo sin hablar_

_Y hazme sentir, todo lo que yo no siento._

Helga se arreglaba mientras cantaba esa canción, se sentía emocionada, pero muy muy en el fondo seguía pensando en el cabeza de balón.

Luego de media hora ya estaba lista. Se había puesto un hermoso vestido un poco mas largo que el que normalmente usa, color rosa, su cabello estaba suelto y con un liston rosa al lado. Se veía hermosa. Parecida a como se había vestido en aquella cita que tuvo con Arnold, en la que se hizo pasar por Cecil.

Helga salió de su casa, iba caminando hacia la esquina cuando de pronto…zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssss

**Helga: **Mira por donde vas zopenco!

**Arnold: **Hel…helga?...

**Helga: **Noo…! Katy Perry..(dijo sarcásticamente) a un lado Arnoldo

Helga se fue rápidamente.

Arnold se quedo petrificado…Helga?...pero si esa se parecía a….CECIL…! O_O pero..que hermosa se veía, entonces aquel san valentin con quien Sali fue con..Helga? pero por que querria ella salir conmigo?...y asi pensando siguió su camino hasta llegar a su casa.

Entró en su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama…la imagen de Helga no se le salía de la mente…¡y pensar que estuve tan cerca de demostrar amor hacia Helga! Sin saberlo..!

Mientras tanto…..

Helga iba caminando hasta llegar a donde se verían con Andrew…lo alcanzó a ver desde lejos, se veía lindo, bien arreglado y muy nervioso.

**Helga: **Hola..!

**Andrew: **oh…hola Helga..! (miró a Helga) wow…te ves….eem ¿no me vas a pegar si te digo?

**Helga: **tan mal me veo?... (dijo Helga tristemente) dime, no te haré nada…

**Andrew: **mal?...pero Helga te ves hermosa…!

El chico ingles removió un cabello que Helga tenia en su rostro.

**Andrew: **pero no escondas tu rostro, es muy lindo para ser privado de los demás… (dijo sonriendo)

Helga se sonrojó, no sabia que decir…de sus labios salió un gracias que casi ni se escuchaba. Los dos chicos se sentaron en una heladería…Helga se sentía feliz, muy feliz…

**Andrew: **y…¿Cómo va tu proyecto para recaudar fondos?

**Helga: **Emm no se…aun no lo decidimos…

**Andrew: **hubiera querido que trabajáramos juntos…

**Helga: **yo igual zopenco…jajajaja (dijo tiernamente)

De pronto Helga vió que Andrew cambió completamente….en su mente se había convertido en ARnold….! Andrew notó la forma en la que Helga lo miraba…

**Andrew: **Em…jaja tengo helado en la cara?...(dijo algo apenado)

**Helga: **jaja no te preocupes…no tienes nada..! jajajaja y yo?...

**Andrew: **mm…si…déjame yo te ayudo..

Tocó tiernamente la cara de Helga tratando de limpiar con sus dedos un poco de helado que tenía en su mejilla…Helga no sabia como reaccionar…poco a poco el chico fue acercado su rostro al de Helga.

Segundo a segundo iban acercándose ambos, el ingles delicadamente…Helga…involuntariamente.

Finalmente llegaron a sellar ese acercamiento con un cálido beso. Sus labios por fin unidos, mostrando un sentimiento mutuo que había crecido con el paso del tiempo.

**Hasta acá dejo este fic…..esperen la continuación que estará bueno..!jajaja este me quedó algo corto, pero es que actualice hace como 2 dias… **

**Me dejan sus reviews?**

**Besos..! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola..! primeramente gracias por dejarme sus reviews, me encanta leerlos, estoy muy feliz de tener 31 reviews..nunca pensé que les gustaría tanto la historia..! Gracias a cada uno de ustedes que la lee…eso me inspira a seguir con esta bella y un poco extraña historia de amor.**

**Sin más preámbulos, acá la dejo:**

Tocó tiernamente la cara de Helga tratando de limpiar con sus dedos un poco de helado que tenía en su mejilla…Helga no sabia como reaccionar…poco a poco el chico fue acercado su rostro al de Helga.

Segundo a segundo iban acercándose ambos, el ingles delicadamente…Helga…involuntariamente.

Finalmente llegaron a sellar ese acercamiento con un cálido beso. Sus labios por fin unidos, mostrando un sentimiento mutuo que había crecido con el paso del tiempo.

Helga tenía una sensación extraña, el corazón le palpitaba rápidamente, tenia una sensación en su estómago inexplicable, nunca había sentido algo asi…jamás en su vida. Los segundos pasaban, ella los sentía eternos, no quería despegar sus labios de los de Andrew, pero ya poco a poco se fueron separando.

Luego del beso, Andrew la tomó de la mano…ella temblaba por dentro, aunque no se notara por fuera.

**Andrew: **Te amo…

Helga no sabia que decir… ¿Te amo?...5 letras, dos palabras, un sentimiento que él esperaba por parte de ella, pero que la rubia aún no era capaz de entender, ni mucho menos demostrar. Ella había soñado siempre con algo así, una escena tan romántica, sacada de sus mil y un poemas escritos, solo que había un problema: esas escenas, esos poemas, esos sueños, solo tenían un único destinatario: Arnold.

Helga se limitó a sonreir…

(Seguro estoy yendo muy rápido) Pensó el ingles.

**Andrew: **Oye Helga, ya es tarde..

**Helga: **Am…claro! ¿te parece si nos vamos ya?

**Andrew: **esta bien… te iré a dejar a tu casa.

**Helga: **que lindo Andrew, pero no es necesario (dijo sonriendo)

**Andrew: **claro que lo es, te iré a dejar, es tarde y no me perdonaría que algo malo te sucediera.

**Helga: **jaja esta bien ¿vamos?

Los dos chicos caminaron bajo la luz de la luna, era perfecto.

_Hermosa noche _

_Tranquila y serena_

_La que observó la escena_

_De estos sentimientos_

_Que salen de mi interior_

_Que corren por mi corazón_

_Como corre la sangre, por mis venas_

_Que me hacen sentir este profundo amor._

**Andrew: **Bueno, llegamos. (dijo Andrew parando)

**Helga: **Gracias por traerme Andrew…digo zopenco jaja..

La chica le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla…y rápidamente entró en su casa.

Andrew se quedó atontado… típico en un enamorado, veía a Helga entrar a su casa, con una sonrisa torpe… cuando Helga al fin cerró la puerta, este se puso a saltar…bailar, moverse de un lado a otro…!

Estaba contento, eso se notaba, lo que no sabia era que Helga lo estaba observando desde la ventana de su casa. Poco a poco se fue alejando el chico feliz.

Helga suspiró, pero no de esos suspiros llenos de amor, era un suspiro como de duda…arrepentimiento, de un pesar que aun llevaba en su corazón, era un suspiro de un fantasma del recuerdo: un suspiro del cabeza de balón.

Y hablando del cabeza de balón…mientras tanto él seguía en su habitación…eran como las 9 de la noche, aun no dormía, solo estaba acostado en su cama, viendo las estrellas, mientras pensaba en lo que le pasaba, y como estaba Helga.

Cecile…..Cecil…. ¿Helga? Era Cecile, y yo Sali con ella… ¿Qué otras cosas sobre Helga nunca noté?...

El chico le daba vueltas y vueltas a sus recuerdos, buscaba la marca HELGA G. PATAKI en algo…vamos Arnold, piensa…¿Qué otras cosas tienen que ver con Helga y que nunca noté?...

De pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente… ¡El pequeño libro rosa! Esos maravillosos poemas que venían de una mente sensible y hermosa…¿eran poemas de Helga?...y ¿para mi?... vamos Arnold…no te hagas falsas ilusiones…! Pero…si es posible

Y pensar que estuve tratando desenfrenadamente de descubrir que chica inteligente, sensible, romantica, bondadosa había escrito esos poemas…¡SOY UN COMPLETO TONTO! ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?... ¿Cómo no incluí a Helga en esa búsqueda?... El cabello rubio, la actitud de Helga, el poema de la ultima pagina..!

H es por el hueco que hay en mi alma…

E es por esperar el dia para verte….

¡es el inicio de su nombre! Por eso no me dejó leer lo que continuaba… ¿estoy loco?...o lo que pienso tiene sentido..?..

….El chico rubio pasó prácticamente toda la noche tratando de averiguar mas sobre Helga, pero lo único que pensaba era en el libro rosa, y en la falsa Cecile…¿Qué mas cosas habrán pasado?... Lo que sabía era que cada vez quería mas a Helga, no solo la quería, la amaba, la necesitaba, anhelaba el dia en el que los dos finalmente llegarían a estar juntos, asi como había pasado en aquel verano en el que ambos trabajaron como equipo para construir aquel castillo de arena.

Arnold se quedó profundamente dormido, esperaba que el dia siguiente fuera mejor, y poder al fin hablar con Helga sin rodeos, directamente.

**Bueeeno chicos…..hasta aca lo dejo, no se si ya les esta aburriendo la historia…ustedes díganme y veré si puedo arreglar detalles…..hoy ando con poca inspiración, mil disculpas si no les gusta **

**Besos..! Estaré esperando sus reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola..! lamento tanto no haber podido actualizar antes, pero es que he tenido muchas tareas y actividades escolares que me traen como loca… en fin..¡vida del estudiante! **

**No los detendré mas…asi que aca les dejo el fic:**

….El chico rubio pasó prácticamente toda la noche tratando de averiguar mas sobre Helga, pero lo único que pensaba era en el libro rosa, y en la falsa Cecile…¿Qué mas cosas habrán pasado?... Lo que sabía era que cada vez quería mas a Helga, no solo la quería, la amaba, la necesitaba, anhelaba el dia en el que los dos finalmente llegarían a estar juntos, asi como había pasado en aquel verano en el que ambos trabajaron como equipo para construir aquel castillo de arena.

Arnold se quedó profundamente dormido, esperaba que el dia siguiente fuera mejor, y poder al fin hablar con Helga sin rodeos, directamente.

La noche pasó mas rápido de lo que creería, ya era de mañana, un nuevo sol iluminaba un dia que seria totalmente diferente. El chico se levantó de un buen ánimo, se sentía optimista, no sabia por que razón, pero eso era lo de menos, lo mas importante era que este dia hablaría con la chica de sus sueños, costara lo que costara.

Se vistió y bajó rápidamente al comedor.

**Phil: **Buenos días Arnold

**Arnold: **Muy buenos abuelo…

**Phil: **te has levantado de un buen humor no? (dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla)

**Arnold: **claro que si..!

**Phil: **y como no estarlo, si esa pequeña chica ha estado preguntando por ti como una loca…! (dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo al cabeza da balón

**Arnold: **¿Qué?...¿que niña?

**Phil: **mm…como era que se llamaba… ¡Pucky!¿Recuerdas como se llamaba la chica que llamó por teléfono diciendo que vendría a casa hoy en la mañana?...

**Pucky: **Maria Antonieta? …

**Phil: **hay…como era….aah sii Lila!

**Arnold: **¿Lila?...y a que vendrá?

**Phil: **supongo que a acompañarte a la escuela no?...

**Arnold: **(pensativo) aah..bueno..gracias abuelo.

El chico rubio se puso en pié, tomando sus libros se dirigía a la puerta para irse a la escuela antes de que la chica apareciera…cuando abrió la puerta se topó con la inesperada sorpresa…

**Lila: **oh…! Hola Arnold..jejeje estaba a punto de tocar la puerta!

**Arnold: **(fingiendo una sonrisa) oh…hola Lila…

**Lila: **¿estas listo? Vamos ya!

**Arnold: **eem….pero…falta…GERALD!...creo que mejor lo esperaré

**Lila: **no te preocupes Arnold, yo le dije que yo me iría contigo a la escuela, allá nos verá

**Arnold: **aam…esta bien

Lila tomó el brazo de Arnold, en señal de afecto. La platica del camino hacia la escuela consistió en un millón de palabras por parte de Lila..y un solo aja…o si…por parte de Arnold. El camarón con pelos no quería pasar tiempo con Lila, ya no la amaba como antes, y el constate intento de ella por estar juntos lo empezaba a fastidiar.

Al fin habían llegado a la escuela, un suspiro de alivio para Arnold, ahora solo hacia falta encontrar a Helga, para hablar directamente y decirle lo que en verdad empezaba a sentir.

Al entrar al pasillo de la escuela, se veían en los casilleros a Harold y Stinky..del otro lado estaba Ronda….y mas al fondo se encontraban Helga con Phoebe…

**Arnold: **Si…ahí esta!...

El chico se aproximó a las dos amigas que ahí se encontraban…

**Phoebe: **que linda tu historia, entonces en verdad Andrew te ama…!

**Helga: **si… (en tono triste)

**Phoebe: **y entonces.. ¿Cuál es el problema?

**Helga: **que..creo que sigo amando a "mantecado"

**Phoebe: **y por que no le confiesas tu amor a Arnold…digo..a "mantecado"

Las chicas vieron como se aproximaba Arnold a donde estaban ellas, asi que rápidamente cambiaron de tema de conversación…

**Arnold: **hola..!

**Phoebe: **hola Arnold…

**Helga: **hola cabeza de balón…¿quieren el insulto del dia ya?..o después?

**Arnold: **solo vine porque quiero hablar contigo Helga…

**Helga: **conmigo..?..y que quieres decirme camaron con pelos?...

**Arnold: **Phoebe…nos puedes dejar solos un momento?...

**Phoebe: **(retirándose) te veo luego Helga…

**Helga: **¡Phoebe! No te vayas…..ahh…!

**Arnold: **¿Qué pasa Helga?...no quieres hablar conmigo..tienes miedo a que diga algo malo?...

**Helga:** claro que no zopenco!

**Arnold: **quiero que hablemos sobre…el libro rosa.

Sonó el timbre de entrada…¡vaya suerte la de Helga!

Todos los alumnos empezaron a caminar hacia sus salones..

**Helga: **bueeno…creo que ya es hora de entrar (dijo con una risa nerviosa)

**Arnold: **esto no quedará así.. (dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo)

**Helga: **suéltame Arnoldo…! (dijo mirándolo fijamente)

Los dos se paralizaron viéndose el uno al otro, al principio era con miradas de odio y venganza…pero luego poco a poco fue cambiando el sentimiento, hasta tener una mirada tierna y enamorada… al fin Helga rompió la conexión…

**Helga: **Ya es tarde…hay que entrar.

**Jejejejeje hasta ahí se los dejo…. ¿Qué hara arnold ahora?...yo creo que intentara hablar con Helga de nuevo.**

**Lo siento si esta muy cortito… es que ya tengo sueño jaja prometo actualizar pronto y será mas largo ;) ya verán…**

**Buenas noches.**

**Besos! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos mis lectores..! gracias por permanecer pendientes de mi historia, espero que les este gustando, :D estoy muy feliz porque he llegado a tener 41 reviews..! muchas gracias por dejarme sus comentarios, me inspiran y me ayudan a continuar escribiendo, (el pasatiempo que mas me encanta: escribir)**

**Aca les dejo la conti….perdon por tardarme tanto en actualizar.**

Los dos se paralizaron viéndose el uno al otro, al principio era con miradas de odio y venganza…pero luego poco a poco fue cambiando el sentimiento, hasta tener una mirada tierna y enamorada… al fin Helga rompió la conexión…

**Helga:**Ya es tarde…hay que entrar.

**Arnold: **Pero Helga, me urge hablar contigo…

**Helga: **No se quien te has creído Arnoldo…pero ahorita no pienso hablar contigo.

**Arnold: **como tú digas Helga…

Los dos chicos entraron al salón, cada uno se sentó en su pupitre. Helga no le tomó importancia a la situación que acababa de pasar, hacia poco tiempo que casi no le interesaba lo que pasara entre Arnold y ella, al fin tenia a alguien que la amaba tanto, como ella llegó a amar al cabeza de balón. Andrew solo observaba a Helga mientras se sentaba, entonces dirigieron miradas, el inglés sonrió al igual que Helga.

Esas miradas, misteriosas que se hacían entre ellos dos, eran observadas por el rubio… ¿será que Helga se enamoró de Andrew? Y me ha olvidado a mi?... pensaba Arnoldo

Al fin entró el profesor Simmons, quien hizo que Arnold dejará de pensar en esa situación que le dolía en el alma…¡como pude ser tan tonto, he dejado ir, lo que amaba! – eso fue lo ultimo que pensó al respecto.

**Sr. Simmons: **Buenos días chicos..! hoy veremos que tal va el avance con sus ideas para el festival de otoño, que se celebra la próxima semana.

**Ronda: **¡al fin podré mostrar mi hermoso vestido!

**Harold: **al fin…podré probar la rica comida…

**Ronda: **¬¬ y eso es importante?...

**Harold: **mas que tu vestido si…

**Gerald: **¡ya dejen de pelear! … Profesor Simmons, tengo una duda, sobre la iluminación..¿quien hará eso?

**Sr. Simmons: **mm..buen punto Gerald…¡ya se! (viendo en dirección a Arnold) Arnold, ¿Por qué tu y Helga no van al salón de computación para programar las luces a computadora?

**Arnold: **esta bien señor Simmons…

**Sr. Simmons: **Pero vayan ya, es mejor que trabajen en eso con tiempo, asi evitamos que haya algún problema con las luces

**Helga: **y ¿Por qué no va solo el zopenco?... no creo que sea necesaria…

**Arnold: **Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una… (dijo dibujándose una sonrisa burlona en su rostro)

**Helga: **Pero si con tu CABEZOTA DE BALON es suficiente.. (dijo irritada)

**Sr. Simmons: **No se hable mas, vayan ambos, asi todo quedará super especial.

Arnold y Helga salieron del salón… Helga maldecía al profesor Simmons en su mente… ¡que no se daba cuenta que lo que el cabeza de balón quería era estar a solas con ella para hablar! Eso era lo que menos quería ella en esos momentos..!

Al fin llegaron al salón de computación.

**Maestra: **si?..puedo ayudarlos?...

**Arnold: **Si, el maestro Simmons dijo que podíamos venir aca para programar la iluminación del festival…

**Maestra: **oh..ya veo, aquella computadora (señalando una que estaba al fondo) tiene un programador que pueden utilizar.

**Arnold: **Gracias maestra.

Caminaron hacia la computadora, Arnold le dio una silla a Helga para que se sentara a su lado, asi juntos podrían programar las luces para que todo se viera, según el señor Simmons, "especial".

**Arnold: **mira Helga, yo…

**Helga: **no, primero hablo yo, la única razón por la que este aquí, es porque el Simmons quería, asi que contigo no tengo nada, absolutamente nada, que hablar.

**Arnold: **¿Qué? Pero ¿Cuál es tu problema?

**Helga: **Tu..! tu eres mi problema..!

**Arnold: **ah si..¿y se podría saber por que?...

**Helga: **Porque misteriosamente hoy, hoy que estoy tan feliz con Andrew apareces y cambias todo el curso de mis pensamientos..!

**Arnold: **y crees que tu no me causas problemas a mi?...hoy no puedo estar con Layla porque ya no me parece interesante, ni tierna, ya no la amo, ahora…creo que te amo a ti..!

**Helga: **(irritada) oohh..vaya vaya vaya…asi que a esas tenemos?...ese es tu juego?

**Arnold: **¿de que hablas?...

**Helga: **Que resulta que hoy, que decido amar a alguien mas…apareces intentando cambiar todo eso, porque no te gusta ver que le preste atención a alguien mas..que no seas tu..!...

**Arnold: **Antes quizás no te prestaba atención, pero hoy he descubierto que te amo Helga!

**Helga: **pues adivina que Arnold.. lo descubriste demasiado tarde..!

Al decir eso la chica rubia se levantó de su asiento, furiosa, y empezó a caminar para salir del salón, Arnold se puso en pié y corrió tras ella, hasta que alcanzó a tomarle el brazo…

**Helga: **¡dejame!

Arnold la calló de un beso, aun sin soltarle la mano, estaba besando a la chica a la que siempre amó, pero nunca se dio cuenta…

**:D yyyyyyyy hasta aquí la dejo ;) jaja ¿Cuál será la reacción e Helga?..¿que pasará con Andrew y Layla?... esperen la continuación..! :D**

**Besos..!**

**¿me dejan reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola hola chicos/as…gracias por seguir pendiente de mi historia, jeje yo se que no es muy buena, pero muchas gracias por leerla… wow 44 reviews! Son lo mas..! :D jejeje ok, aca les dejo la continuación.**

Al decir eso la chica rubia se levantó de su asiento, furiosa, y empezó a caminar para salir del salón, Arnold se puso en pié y corrió tras ella, hasta que alcanzó a tomarle el brazo…

**Helga:**¡déjame!

Arnold la calló de un beso, aun sin soltarle la mano, estaba besando a la chica a la que siempre amó, pero nunca se dio cuenta…un beso lleno de amor, de desesperación hace muchos días que quería besarla, mas si la veía con Andrew, el cabeza de balón mantenía cerrados los ojos, Helga los tenia mas abiertos que nunca, no sabia como reaccionar… ¿lo golpeo? ¿le correspondo el beso?...la chica tenia la cabeza dando vueltas.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, que a una distancia un poco alejada, se encontraba el inglés observando la escena, Andrew solo los veía… "confío en ti Helga, yo se que no le corresponderás" pensaba el chico mientras apretaba con ira su puño…ya estaba decidido a irrumpir en esa escena, cuando la chica tomó un vaso con agua que estaba en una mesa cerca de una computadora y se la arrojó despiadadamente al camarón con pelos.

**Helga: **¿Qué DIABLOS TE PASA ZOPENCO?

El chico ingles se ocultó para no ser visto, mientras no quitaba sus ojos de Helga y Arnold.

**Arnold: **no se, lo siento, fue….fue un impulso (dijo sonrojado, limpiándose el rostro, pues lo tenia mojado)

**Helga: **¿un impulso? (dijo enojada) quiero que te alejes de mi..! para siempre…

La chica se fue, a paso veloz… estaba mas enojada que nunca, Arnold permaneció ahí, mojado, triste, enojado, inmóvil… acababa de cometer una enorme torpeza.

Andrew decidió salir de su escondite…y se acercó a Arnold.

**Andrew: **Asi que esas traemos? (dijo irónicamente)

**Arnold: **No quiero ser grosero (dijo mientras se daba la vuelta) pero vete ya!

**Andrew: **eres un tonto…

**Arnold: **¿disculpa?

**Andrew: **¿te lo repito de nuevo?...ok… eres un tonto (dijo en un tono más fuerte)

**Arnold: **¿Por qué?

**Andrew: **Tantos años que tuviste para darte cuenta que Helga te amaba, y hasta hoy, que he venido yo para amarla como se merece, lo descubres?

**Arnold: **no lo entenderías….ademas y tu que?...por que vienes asi de la nada para tratar de robarte a Helga..?

**Andrew: **Porque yo vi en ella, lo que tu no viste en tanto tiempo, es una gran persona, es graciosa, creativa, es sensible y poética….Arnold, ella te adoraba..! me da mucha pena por ti, pero te tengo que advertir, que la dejes ya en paz, hoy deja que sea feliz, con quien la merezca

**Arnold: **aja…y ¿crees que tu la mereces? (dijo irritado)

**Andrew: **tal vez…

Al decir eso, el inglés dio media vuelta y se retiró….antes de salir del lugar volvió su mirada a Arnold

**Andrew: **No le digas a Helga que hablé contigo sobre esto, no quiero que sufra mas de lo que está sufriendo…

**Arnold. **¿Por qué sufriría?

**Andrew: **Porque su corazón aun no se decide, a quien de los dos amar.

El chico se retiró.

Arnold se quedó pensativo…entonces no he perdido aun la batalla – se decía a si mismo.

El dia continuó y al fin, antes del receso, Arnold había terminado con la iluminación para el festival, que seria pronto.

Sonó el timbre de recreo: Rriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggg.

El chico rubio caminó por el pasillo, pensativo…hasta que se topó con Gerald.

**Gerald: **hola viejo, te estaba buscando

**Arnold: **Oh…..hola Gerald…

**Gerald: **¿Qué te pasó? Tienes el cabello mojado…

**Arnold: **ah… (tocándose el cabello) es….una larga historia.

**Gerald: **mm…por un momento creí que Helga te había metido la cabeza en el inodoro…

**Arnold: **¿Por qué lo haría?

**Gerald: **Porque es tu abusona personal…

Los dos chicos caminaban en dirección a cafetería hasta que Arnold sintió que le halaban el brazo…

**Layla: **Arnold..!

**Arnold: **hola Layla…

**Layla: **vamos a comer, jeje tengo mucha hambre..¿tu no?

**Gerald: **Al parecer tienen mucho de que hablar, los dejaré solos (dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Arnold) adiós Romeo…!

**Arnold: **¿Qué?...Gerald…no te vayas….

**Layla: **(viendo como Gerald se iba) …y bueno..¿Buscamos una mesa?

**Arnold: **Esta bien…

Ambos entraron a la cafetería, tomados de la mano, Arnold buscó a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a la chica rubia, tal vez era tiempo de jugar el conocido juego de: los celos, aprovecharía la oportunidad de tener a Layla en sus brazos, él sabia que estaba mal, y en sus adentros, la culpa lo estaba matando. No estaban ni Helga, ni Andrew…eso estaba muy, pero muy extraño.

**Layla: **Ahí hay una mesa (dijo señalando el lugar)

**Arnold: **Vamos..! (dijo fingiendo entusiasmo)

El cabeza de balón no estaba tranquilo, movía incesantemente el pie, en señal de desesperación…buscaba con la mirada a la chica y al inglés…no los encontraba por ningún lado, cada vez que se abría la puerta miraba de reojo para ver si se trataba de ellos. Layla notó la impaciencia de Arnold…

**Layla: **¿Te sucede algo Arnie?

**Arnold: **eh?..no, nada (tomando la mano de Layla) no te preocupes… (sonriendo levemente)

**Layla: **Esta bien pero come ya..! todo esta delicioso.

Arnold estaba por morder una manzana que llevaba cuando se abrió la puerta de la cafetería, y como lo esperaba, venia Helga caminando tranquilamente, mientras reia por algo que dijo Andrew.

**Andrew: **Helga…por que te ries? …¿soy tu payaso personal? (dijo divertido)

**Helga: **¿quieres que te diga la verdad?...si jajajajajajaa

**Andrew: **ok. Que mala..Has herido mis sentimientos (dijo fingiendo alta dignidad)

**Helga: **Pero no te enojes tontito, lo digo en buena forma…

**Andrew: **Bueno así si… (dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo) ¿quieres comer?

**Helga: **No creo que coma hoy… (dijo sosteniendo su lonchera) apuesto a que Miriam me puso crema de afeitar de nuevo… (dijo sonriendo un poco)

**Andrew: **No te preocupes….. mi madre es buena cocinera, y siempre me pone muucha comida, mas de la que puedo comer…

**Helga: **¿seguro que quieres compartir tu comida conmigo?

**Andrew: **claro! Tengo unas galletas exquisitas… (dijo mientras se sentaba)

Galletas?...algo vino a la mente de la rubia, un dia lluvioso, preescolar, alguien le robaba sus galletas y un lindo y amable chiquillo le compartió sus galletas, un chiquitin de cabellos dorados, y una enorme cabeza de balón…

Los ojos de Helga se tornaron rojos, Andrew notó eso, pero decidió no darle importancia, por el bien de Helga.

**Andrew: **(poniéndose en pie) Atencion a todos…! Porfavor..!

Al obtener la atención de todos los ahí presentes dijo:

**Andrew: **Quisiera que ustedes sean testigos, de mi invitación para Helga, Helga (dijo dirigiéndose a ella) ¿quieres ir al carnaval de otoño conmigo?

**Helga: **(sonriendo) Claro que si…

Se hizo un bullicio en la cafetería….todos con el típico uuuuuhhhhhh, o el eey felicidades o cosas asi… Helga y Andrew se vieron…

**Helga: **Por que lo dijiste tan alto y frente a todos?

**Andrew: **Porque quiero que todos sepan que te amo…

**Helga: **aawww…. (dijo mientras sonreía aun mas)

**Andrew: **Ademas, si intentabas matarme, al menos habían testigos para que dijeran como morí…

**Helga: **jajaja tontuelo (dijo mientras le daba un leve golpe en el brazo)

Arnold tenia el bocado en la garganta, ni siquiera podía tragar de la impresión…

**Layla: **¿te pasa algo Arnie?

**Arnold: **(tragando con dificultad) no….nada

**Layla: **Esa ya no te la creo (dijo algo enojada) exijo que me digas…..

**Arnold: **….

**Bueeeno chiicos..hasta aquí lo dejo, quiero decirles que a mi, en lo personal…ME ENCANTA ANDREWWW…! jajajaja es que solo lean como es, ¡es tan tierno! Ok no xD…. Pero igualmente, Arnold es taaaaan lindo…¬¬ pero tonto… jaja al parecer, estoy pensando igual que Helga.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola chiicos, lamento no haber escrito hace mucho, pero es que he estado demasiado atareada con todo lo de mi colegio y encima preparando una obra y estudiando mi personaje (pues soy parte de un grupo de teatro)**

**En cuanto al ultimo review que he recibido: La verdad es que no sabia lo del formato (tipo guion teatral) porque soy novata en esto, además nunca nadie me dijo antes..Lamentablemente ya no puedo cambiarlo , asi que ojala no pase nada malo…! Seria una pena, pues he trabajado demasiado en este fic.**

**Sin mas preámbulos aca les dejo la continuación:**

**Layla:**¿te pasa algo Arnie?

**Arnold:**(tragando con dificultad) no….nada

**Layla:**Esa ya no te la creo (dijo algo enojada) exijo que me digas…..

**Arnold:**….

**Layla: **¿no me piensas decir?

**Arnold: **No te pongas asi Layla, enserio no es nada malo (tomando la mano de Layla)

**Layla: **(quitando su mano) no…no te creo

La chica se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida, dejando al rubio sentado, con cara de tonto, observando como la chica que antes amaba y que hoy no soportaba se alejaba enojada.

El cabeza de balón deseaba con toda su alma que la chica se fuera…pero su conciencia le decía que no era lo indicado dejar la situación así, decidió ir tras ella.

**Arnold: **Layla..espera!

La escena fue observada silenciosamente por todos los que ahí estaban presentes, inclusive Helga y Andrew se habían preguntado que le había pasado a la chica, y que tenia que ver con Arnold.

El chico inglés cambió de tema rápidamente, para no incomodar a su querida Helga, quien lucia triste, y un poco preocupada… ¿Arnold amará tanto a Layla? Eso era lo que rondaba en su mente.

**Andrew: **Emm..y bien.. ¿Qué piensas usar para el festival?

**Helga: **mm para serte sincera no lo se, creo que este mismo vestido…

**Andrew: **me gusta ese vestido…! (dijo mostrando sus blancos dientes)

**Helga: **jeje (se sonrojó un poco) gracias…pero (un poco triste) quería usar algo no se…un poco mas especial para la ocasión no te parece?

**Andrew: **Ya se..! por que no vamos de compras después de la escuela?

**Helga: **Andrew… de compras? Jajajaja los niños no van de compras

**Andrew: **Soy la excepción..! vamos, te divertirás

**Helga: **No lo se Andrew, odio ir de compras, me aburre

**Andrew: **Piensas que es aburrido, porque nunca has ido conmigo (dijo guiñándole el ojo)

**Helga: **jajaja, bien, me has convencido, iremos después de clases.

La chica rubia siempre fue difícil de tratar, de convencer, de dominar, pero ese chico inglés tenia algo, algo que hacia que Helga temblara completamente, al ver esa blanca sonrisa sobre su tez delicada, esos hermosos ojos verdes , esos cabellos rubios desordenados, gracioso, tierno, romantico, amaba a Helga y la respetaba, era casi perfecto por un único detalle: No era Arnold.

La jornada escolar pasó rápidamente, sobre Arnold y Layla, puedo decir que Layla no pensó en dirigirle la palabra a su "amado" camaron con pelos durante todo el santo dia. Arnold se sentía feliz, aunque su cargo de conciencia lo estaba matando, había intentado hacer que Helga sintiera celos, si lo veía con Layla olvidándose por completo de los sentimientos de la pelirroja hacia él.

**Sr. Simmons: **Estoy feliz de informarles que ya esta todo listo para nuestro festival… cuéntenme ¿Ya tienen sus parejas eeh? (dijo en tono malicioso)

**Ronda: **jaja claro que si, pero NO DE ESTE SALÓN…

**Harold: **¿Qué?...crei que irias conmigo…justo hoy me dijiste..

**Ronda: **¡HAROLD! Jejeje…es mentira…jejeje esta loco….. Harold solo cállate

**Harold: **¿Qué?.. y hoy que dije?...la verdad..!

**Sr. Simmons: **Bien espero que todos estén listos para este festival que sin duda será muy especial, recuerden que estamos a finales de año, por lo tanto tenemos que gozar cada minuto en grande…

Sonó la campana de salida 

**Sr. Simmons: **Ups…ya es hora, bien queridos alumnos nos vemos mañana..! Pasen feliz tarde.

Todos los chicos abandonaron el lugar, Arnold estaba seguro que intentaría acompañar a Layla, aunque él no quisiera, sabia que era lo correcto.

**Arnold: **(corriendo a toda prisa tras la chica) Layla..! esperame

**Layla: **(aun enojada) Escucha Arnold, yo se que tienes algo, pero si no quieres decirme esta bien! Al parecer no confias en mi…

**Arnold: **claro que si confio… pero no tienes que alterarte por eso, solamente….tenia….

**Layla: **¿Qué tenias? (dijo parando de caminar y viendo al chico directamente)

**Arnold: **(tenia celos de Andrew y Helga, pensaba) Tenia…. Dolor de panza.

**Layla: **Dolor de panza?...seguro?

**Arnold: **Claro que estoy seguro, lo que pasa es que me dio pena decirte.

**Layla: **mm esta bien te creo, pero a la próxima confía en mi.

Dicho esto la chica tomó a Arnold del brazo para caminar juntos rumbo a casa. Arnold tenia un cargo de conciencia peor al que tenia antes, acababa de mentir, cosa que nunca hacia, le resultaba difícil imaginar como pudo hacer tal cosa, lo dijo por impulso, de esos impulsos nerviosos que te dan cuando te están interrogando, ojala algún dia me perdone esta mentira, se decía a si mismo para tranquilizarse.

Mientras tanto…..

Iban caminando dos rubios, una chica con vestido rosa, y un chico de notoria descendencia inglesa, ambos reian, conversaban y tonteaban durante todo el camino.

**Andrew: **jajajajaja..! que chistosa eres Helga, no tienes idea de cómo gozo de tu compañía (dijo entre risas)

**Helga: **Tu tampoco te quedas atrás eh?...mister payaso jajaja..! (dijo tiernamente)

**Andrew: **No soy un payaso..! jajajajaja ok, un poquito..!

**Helga: **jaja claro que si lo eres…y mucho! Pero asi esta bien, me divierte mucho estar contigo.

Luego de caminar un poco mas, llegaron a una tienda de ropa en la plaza, (algo asi como un centro comercial)

**Helga: **Este almacén es demasiado grande..!

**Andrew: **mejor..! asi nos tardamos mas en escoger tu vestido no?

**Helga: **¿y eso es bueno?

**Andrew: **(besándole la mano a Helga) asi paso mas tiempo contigo mi lady

Helga se sonrojó, sentirse amada era lo mejor del mundo, cuando estaba con Andrew sentía esa sensación extraña que le decía que él y ella eran los únicos en ese universo, era como si el tiempo se parara, para disfrutar el ver a ese par de chicos divertirse tanto juntos.

**Andrew: **bien.. ¿Qué esperamos? Ya quiero comprar..!

**Helga: **jajaja comprador compulsivo..! no te emociones eh?...

Helga y Andrew comenzaron a visitar cada almacen de la plaza, entraban, salian, buscaban el vestido indicado para la ocasión y también el traje que usaría Andrew.

Al fin llegaron a la última tienda del lugar, ya era un poco tarde, llevaban como 4 horas intentando comprar, una misión demasiado imposible

Mientras observaban las prendas, Andrew desapareció por un momento, luego apareció con un hermoso vestido color azul marino, era tan perfecto, tan hermoso, y era el indicado, no era para edades mayores, pues era perfecto para la edad de Helga.

**Helga: **Wow…que vestido tan hermoso..!

**Andrew: **No tanto como tú Helga, ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? Te quedará genial..!

**Helga: **jaja, bueno, me lo iré a probar, no desaparezcas de aquí ok?...

**Andrew: **En lo que te lo pruebas, iré a ver un traje que ví en la tienda de enfrente, no te preocupes, ya regreso..!

**Helga: **Esta bien…

Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, Helga se metió en el probador, para ver como le quedaba el hermoso vestido, Andrew se fue a la otra tienda a comprar "su traje" ¿sera que compró algo mas?...ademas de su traje? Uumm…

Luego de un momento, salió Helga, con el vestido puesto, se veía hermosa, sus cabellos rubios destacaban inmensamente…se veía tan linda, tan elegante… Andrew no tenia palabras, al fin logró articular lo que quería decir.

**Andrew: **Te….te ves hermosa..!

**Helga: **Gracias (dijo sonriente) ¿llevamos este?

**Andrew: **Por supuesto..

Pagaron el vestido y salieron del almacen…

Vieron un puesto de refrescos cerca, asi que decidieron pararse a descansar y aprovecharon para tomar un refresco de arándanos.

**Helga: **Y dime.. tu que compraste?

**Andrew: **eh?... jejeje…nada.. jejeje… (nervioso)

**Helga: **Hay diime..!

**Andrew: **eeem…estee..eeh..ug… ropa interior..!

**Helga: **

**Andrew: **Oye Helga, hace días que quería decirte algo, mañana tendremos una cena familiar en mi casa, quería saber si tu podias ir…quiero que mis padres te conozcan..

**Helga: **(tragando rápidamente su jugo) ¿Qué?... em digo.. por que?

¿Conocer a sus padres?...la cosa se tornaba mas seria con Andrew, que pasaría si ella al fin dejara de querer tanto a Arnold,o será que ya lo había superado y al fin había dejado de amar al cabeza de balón..?

**Andrew: **es que simplemente quiero que los conozcas, además, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, y necesito que sea el dia de la cena.

**Bueeeno hasta aca dejo el cap. Lo siento de nuevo por desaparecerme tanto, pero bueeno ya les explique la razón,**

**¿Me dejaran sus reviews?... jajaja Pd: me encanta Andrew…¿a ustedes no?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola lectores, primeramente lo sieeento enseerio por no haber subido antes los capítulos que faltan, pero ya los tengo terminados asi que hoy subiré mas de uno ;) Espero me puedan perdonar por desaparecerme por tanto tiempo.**

**Sin mas que decir, aca les dejo la continuación:**

**Andrew:**Oye Helga, hace días que quería decirte algo, mañana tendremos una cena familiar en mi casa, quería saber si tu podias ir…quiero que mis padres te conozcan..

**Helga:**(tragando rápidamente su jugo) ¿Qué?... em digo.. por que?

¿Conocer a sus padres?...la cosa se tornaba mas seria con Andrew, que pasaría si ella al fin dejara de querer tanto a Arnold,o será que ya lo había superado y al fin había dejado de amar al cabeza de balón..?

**Andrew:**es que simplemente quiero que los conozcas, además, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, y necesito que sea el dia de la cena.

**Helga: **Algo importante?...¿el que?

**Andrew: **Ya te dije jejeje ahorita no te lo puedo decir, no es nada malo…espero que te encante!

**Helga:** (aun dudosa) (en su mente daban vuelta miles de especulaciones…será que quiere ser mi novio…o que pasa? Esto esta muy raro) Em…esta bien

**Andrew: **(dándole un beso en la mejilla) (mira su reloj) Uy..es tarde, muy tarde, lo siento Helga no te podré acompañar a casa hoy...! te quiero! Chau

Dicho esto el chico se fue rápidamente del lugar, con las bolsas de sus compras…

Helga había quedado clavada a la silla, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, ese tierno beso en la mejilla la hizo sentir fuera de este mundo… sonreía involuntariamente, y su cara estaba hecha en llamas.

**Mesera: **Algo mas?...

**Helga:** (aun sonriendo) …

**Mesera: **Algo mas?...

**Helga:** …

**Mesera: **Dije que si algo mas..! (irritada)

**Helga:** Ah?...aah que amargada.. solo por eso no le dejaré propina (mostrándole el puño muy enojada)

Tomó sus cosas….y se fue del lugar.

Mientras tanto…..

El cabeza de balón había logrado liberarse de la pelirroja, para relajarse un rato en su habitación… estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando de pronto ¡zas! Se abrió la puerta de golpe.

**Gerald: **Esta bien Viejo me vas a decir que pasa AHORA.

**Arnold:** (sentándose en la cama) ¿Qué? A que te refieres? (algo nervioso)

**Gerald: **tu sabes a que me refiero… has estado muy extraño esta semana… ¿pasa algo con Helga?

**Arnold: **No me pasa nada Gerald…solamente, estoy cansado eso es todo!

**Gerald: **Cansado de que?...de odiar a Andrew?

**Arnold: **¿Qué? ¿YO? Jajaja odiar a Andrew… ¿Por qué lo odiaría? (aun mas nervioso)

**Gerald:** Escucha Arnold…soy tu mejor amigo, tu hermano…puedes decirme lo que sea.. ¿Qué te sucede?

**Arnold: **¿lo que sea?... ¿por muy loco que paresca?

**Gerald: **claro… dime… ¿Qué pasa entre Helga y tú?

**Arnold:** es que….

EN CASA DE HELGA…

La chica rubia estaba cansada por su dia de compras…se preparó para dormir y se tumbó en su cama…

Empezó a soñar, un hermoso salón, adornado con piezas delicadas y elegantes de cristal y oro, ella estaba felizmente sentada en una de las mesas que ahí estaban, era un restaurante cinco estrellas, esperaba la llegada de su cita, la pregunta era… ¿Quién?

De pronto se acercó a ella un chico rubio…cubriéndole los ojos con sus manos…

**Xxx: **Adivina quien soy…

Helga reconoció al instante a Arnold…

**Helga: **¿ARNOLD?

**Arnold: **Hola mi vida… (sentándose en la mesa)

**Helga: **¿Cómo me dijiste zopenco cabeza de balon?...

**Arnold: **jajaja hace mucho que no me dices cabeza de balón jajaja

**Helga: **aah?...pero zopenco siempre te he dicho no?

**Arnold: **uum eso si (dijo serio)

**Helga:** uuuff…crei que ya me había ablandado… y dime que hacemos aquí?...

**Arnold: **¿Qué que hacemos aquí?... querida, estamos en nuestra fiesta de compromiso!

**Helga: **¿COMPROMISO? Que?...

**Arnold:** mi amor… hace una semana te propuse matrimonio!

**Helga: **ma…matrimonio?

**Arnold: **Si…matrimonio…

De pronto Arnold cambió completamente, convirtiéndose en Andrew…

**Helga: **Casarme contigo Arnold?

**Andrew: **¿Por qué me dices Arnold mi vida?...

**Helga: **por que…..eres….. ANDREW?

**Andrew: **crei que ya lo habías olvidado..desde que se casó con Layla…

**Helga: **¿ARNOLD SE CASÓ CON LAYLA?...QUE?

La chica rubia despertó rápidamente…noo puede ser, no de nuevo…! -pensaba – no puede ser que se repitiera un sueño donde arnold cambia mágicamente y aparece Andrew.

Helga se volvió a dormir dejando que la noche pasara tranquilamente…

EN CASA DE ARNOLD…..

**Gerald: **aja…soy todo oídos…hace media hora que estas evitando el tema…

*Flashback*

**Gerald:** Escucha Arnold…soy tu mejor amigo, tu hermano…puedes decirme lo que sea.. ¿Qué te sucede?

**Arnold: **¿lo que sea?... ¿por muy loco que paresca?

**Gerald: **claro… dime… ¿Qué pasa entre Helga y tú?

**Arnold:** es que….

**Gerald: **es que…?

**Arnold: **(tragando saliva) ¿quieres comer? Je je je je

*Fin de flashback*

**Arnold: **no estoy tratando de evitar ningún tema…! ¿vamos a jugar beisbol? :D

**Gerald: **¡BASTA ARNOLD! Quiero que me digas la verdad…sin rodeos… dimee..!

**Arnold: **No….no puedo!

**Gerald: **DIME YA!

**Arnold: **¿Cómo QUIERES QUE TE DIGA QUE ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE HELGA G. PATAKI?...

El cabeza da balón abrió los ojos como platos….habia dicho lo que escuchó?...dijo que estaba enamorado de Helga?

**Gerald: **(no aguantó la risa) jajajajajajajajaajajajajaja! Eso era? Jajajajajajaa amas a Helga? Jajaja eso ya lo sabia..!

**Arnold: **sshh…cállate! No quiero que nadie sepa! Porque estoy de lo peor con todo esto…

**Gerald: **jaja no es necesario que lo diga…ya lo hiciste tú gritando a los 4 vientos! Además… ¿Por qué no quieres que sepan?

**Arnold: **Porque este amor nunca se dará…ella está enamorada de Andrew…y se supone que yo lo estoy de Layla.

**Gerald: **Animo amigo…yo se que muy muy muuuy dentro de ella te ama…o al menos le caes bien! Jajaja vamos a jugar!

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación de Arnold, para jugar beisbol un rato.

La noche pasó rápidamente, dejando que la luz del sol diera su claridad un nuevo dia…los pajaros cantaban, el viento soplaba, y Helga roncaba en su cama.

**Miriam: **Helga…despierta!

**Helga: **No quiero Miriam..!

**Miriam: **deberías levantarte pronto, tu amiguito…aam…como se llama..aam Ahh sii Arnold está abajo esperándote…

**Helga: **(levantándose rápidamente) ARNOLD?

**Bueno hasta aca lo dejo, dentro de poco subiré el otro cap. Espero que les haya gustado este…**

**¿Qué querrá el cabeza de balón? Uummm…?**

**Jejeje esperen el próximo…**

**¿reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola hola chicas/os… :D**

**Hoy les traigo el nuevo fic de esta historia…gracias a todos por seguir al tanto, y por estar siempre pendiente de cada fic que subo…se les quiere. **

**NOTA: no estoy muy inspirada, pues he estado peleando con una persona que es muy muy especial para mi /3**

**Asi que las disculpas al caso, si no les gusta mucho esta actualización.**

**Miriam:**Helga…despierta!

**Helga:**No quiero Miriam..!

**Miriam:**deberías levantarte pronto, tu amiguito…aam…como se llama..aam Ahh sii Arnold está abajo esperándote…

**Helga:**(levantándose rápidamente) ARNOLD?

**Miriam: **Si..Arnold ya levántate Helga!

Miriam se retiró de la habitación dejando a Helga con esa duda…. ¿Qué hace el camarón con pelos aquí?

Helga se vistió velozmente, mientras mas rápido descubriera el por que de la extraña visita de Arnold, mejor.

La rubia se vistió como siempre…corrió hasta las escaleras, se detuvo un momento para arreglarse el cabello (así no se vería que había estado ansiosa) y empezó a bajar las escaleras tranquilamente.

Poco a poco fue llegando a la sala, con una eterna ansiedad en su alma, que se refugiaba en su rudo semblante.

**Helga: **¿Qué haces acá Arnoldo?

**Arnold**: ¿ni un hola me dices?

**Helga: **Oooh..lo siento, Hola.. ¿quieres tomar té? Que lindo tenerte aquí! (sarcasmo) YA DESPIERTA! ¬¬

**Arnold: **Hay ya tranquila Helga, solo…..venia..eem..este..

**Helga: **te escucho…

**Arnold: **Es que hay una feria aquí cerca, quisiera que…bueno..ver..si podias acompañarme, luego podemos ir a ver un juego de beisbol.. ¿quieres venir?

**Helga: **Si..tu…yo…Layla..Gerald..y Phoebe?

**Arnold: **Em..no..solo tu y yo… ¿quieres venir?

Solo TU Y YO?... OMG, Helga estaba que reventaba de la alegría por dentro…aunque en su mente resonaba el nombre de ANDREW…se decidió por decirle que si, de todas formas serian como dos amigos saliendo durante un sábado libre, nada mas.

**Helga: **Tienes suerte que este aburrida….vamos!

Los dos rubios abandonaron la casa…

(AMBIENTACION: ANTES DE LEER LA PARTE QUE SIGUE BUSQUEN LA CANCION ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE DE COUNTING CROWS )

Arnold vió pasar al heladero…

**Arnold: **Dos por favor!

**Helga: **quiero el mio de…

**Arnold: **chocolate?

**Helga: **jajaja vaya vaya vaya…adivinaste cabeza de balón..!

**Arnold: **Es que es mi favorito, supuse que te gustaría también.. (sonrojándose un poco)… bueno.. em ¿vamos?

**Helga: **Ok..!

Ambos caminaron por toda la ciudad, deteniéndose para observar las tiendas, al fin llegaron a la feria.

**Helga: **Te reto a que te subas a esa montaña rusa!

**Arnold: **jajaja te reto a que te subas conmigo..!

**Helga: **(algo sonrojada) eres un tramposo camarón con pelos..!

**Arnold: **(tomándola de la mano y corriendo) Ven..vamos!

Ambos se subieron a la montaña rusa, al principio iba lento, tranquila, pero al llegar a la cima, la altura hacia que Helga se sintiera temerosa, algo mareada… con ganas de gritar.

**Helga: **¡Esta muy alto!

**Arnold: **(cerrando los ojos) jajaja como me deje convencer de subirme?

**Helga: **hoy ya no hay vuelta atrás..!

Al fin el carrito empezó a avanzar haciendo que ambos sintieran esa sensación de ir callendo al vacio, todos los que iban en la montaña rusa gritaban…..

Al fin terminó el paseo y ambos se bajaron…

**Arnold: **Enserio me mareé (riendo)

**Helga: **Jajaja eso fue divertido… te quieres subir de nuevo?

**Arnold: **(viéndola asombrado) estas bromeando verdad?

**Helga: **jajaja si..! Hey mira, los carritos chocones..! vamos… :D

Los dos rubios se fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba el juego mecanico, se subieron en los carritos, el de helga era rosa, y el de arnold celeste.

**Arnold: **¡que empiece el juego! (con risa maléfica)

**Helga: **Te ganaré Arnoldo..!

**Arnold: **(golpeó el carrito de Helga) Ja..aqui me vengo por las veces que me dijiste cabeza de balón

**Helga: **(pegándole al carrito de Arnold) que vengativo eres CABEZA DE BALON

Ambos rieron…

Asi pasaron durante mucho tiempo, luego abandonaron la feria y fueron al juego de beisbol, los dos chicos pasaron el resto del dia juntos.

El dia se terminaba, asi como el tiempo que podían pasar uno con el otro, Arnold acompañó a Helga en el camino de regreso a casa…

**Arnold: **Estuvo divertido

**Helga: **Si.! Jajaja, lastima que TE GANEEEE EN CARRITOS CHOCONES jajajaja

**Arnold:** ¬¬ si, fue por trampa

**Helga: **lastima.. a la próxima ganas (riéndose) jaja me divertí mucho Andrew…

**Arnold: **Andrew?... me dijiste Andrew?

**Helga: **oh.. (nerviosa, viendo que ya habían llegado a la puerta de su casa) Lo siento, me equivoque…mira ya estamos aquí, bueno..eem..me divertí mucho Arnold… (entró a su casa)

**Arnold: **Esta…bien (viendo como Helga cerraba la puerta)

El rubio estaba a punto de irse cuando Helga salió de su casa, y le brindó un cálido beso en su mejilla, seguido de un: Te veo luego.

La chica volvió a entrar a su casa, dejando al cabeza de balón sumido en su mundo, con su cara hecha llamas, sentía que su mejilla ardia, el beso de Helga lo había hecho volar a travez de su mente, pensado que él y ella eran los únicos en este mundo. Al fin reaccionó y empezó a caminar de regreso a casa.

Helga entró en su habitación, se lanzó a la cama y cerró los ojos por un momento, para asi recordar cada detalle de ese maravilloso dia que había pasado con el amor de su vida: Arnold.

De pronto recordó a alguien que estuvo en su mente en algunos momentos del dia: ANDREW…y lo que también era importante: LA CENA CON ANDREW Y SUS PADRES..!

Era tarde, tenia que vestirse, prepararse para ir a ver a los padres del otro chico, al que empezaba a amar.

**Bueno chicos/as puse un poco de ARNOLD/HELGA jejeje**

**Espero les haya gustado..y los dejo con la duda: ¿Qué es lo "importante" que Andrew le dirá a Helga durante la cena?**

**Wuajaja..Xd**

**Pronto subo el siguiente cap.**

**NOTA.: Como les había dicho antes, ando falta de inspiración…con el corazón un poco triste… asi que disculpas por este fic, que esta un poco simple :$**

**¿Reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola hola chicos/as….aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de su historia favorita ;) jaja ok no xD…. Les aviso dos cosas: primero…espero actualizar cada sábado….o domingo…inclusive viernes….y segundo: esta historia casi casi termina.! D: pero haré una secuela ;) proxiimameenteeee :D**

**Bien, sin mas que decir…aca les dejo la continuación:**

De pronto recordó a alguien que estuvo en su mente en algunos momentos del dia: ANDREW…y lo que también era importante: LA CENA CON ANDREW Y SUS PADRES..!

Era tarde, tenia que vestirse, prepararse para ir a ver a los padres del otro chico, al que empezaba a amar.

**Helga: **¡olvide al zopenco!

Mientras tanto…

El cabeza de balón caminaba ya muy cerca de su casa, iba tan feliz, nunca había sentido esa extraña sensación…el pasar el dia con Helga le hizo ver lo divertida, graciosa, inteligente que podía ser ella…no importaba cuando tiempo pasara en lo que iba en camino de regreso a casa, nunca había dejado de pasar por su mente, la imagen del momento justo cuando Helga le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Apoyó su mano en su mejilla recordando ese beso…que hacia que el corazón se le acelerara, de pronto sintió que alguien le tomo del brazo…

**Arnold: **¿Helga?...(dijo mientras volteaba a ver…)

**Layla: **¿Cómo que Helga?

**Arnold: **lo…lo siento, crei que eras Helga (dijo apenado)

**Layla: **Tranquilo, no te asustes, soy yo! (dijo tiernamente)

**Arnold: **y… que haces aquí?...

**Layla: **voy a pasar el dia contigo tontito! (dijo feliz)

**Arnold: **(con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro)

En casa de los Pataki….

Helga ya estaba lista, había decidido usar un vestido rosa, que era un poco mas elegante, pero aun manteniendo su estilo… se hizo un moño en su rubia cabellera y dejo que dos mechones de pelo le bajaran por la frente, se veía hermosa!

Bajó las escaleras, lista para esperar a que Andrew llegará por ella, apenas llegó a la sala cuando se oyó que tocaron la puerta…

TOC TOC TOC…

**Helga: **Yo abriré Miriam! (grito)

Al abrir la puerta, vió a un guapísimo chico, de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, con un traje negro con el que se veía genial….era el ingles que tanto apreciaba a Helga…

**Helga: **¿Andrew?...eres tú zopenco..?

**Andrew: **jajaja si soy yo Helga…

**Helga: **wow…te ves bien! ¿Qué diablos te pasó?

**Andrew: **Me bañé! :D

**Helga: **Ahh ya veo jaja…

**Andrew: **¿nos vamos?

**Helga: **esta bien, vámonos… tomaremos el autobús en la parada de la esquina y..

**Andrew: **¿autobus?... (dijo observando un hermoso auto)

**Helga: **jaja no me digas que conduces zopenco…

**Andrew: **claro que conduzco… pero no me dejan ¬¬ asi que mandaron a un chofer a que nos viniera a recoger… vamos?

Ambos chicos se subieron al automóvil, para ir directo a la casa de Andrew, a la cena con sus padres, Helga temblaba por dentro…se sentía vulnerable, estaba nerviosa.

Luego de un largo paseo, en el que casi ni Andrew ni Helga hablaron…finalmente llegaron a la casa de Andrew. Era una hermosa casa de un tamaño considerable, se veía que era delicada y elegante, al estilo ingles, en la entrada habían hermosas flores que adornaban la zona, de diversos colores, la naturaleza le daba un buen toque de vida a la enorme morada.

Al entrar a la casa, observó todo detenidamente, era hermoso, de buen gusto, habían piezas de arte, como cuadros y unas pequeñas estatuas que servían de adorno, todo era espléndido.

**Andrew: **Bienvenida a mi casa

**Helga: **wow! Esto es…. Hermoso!

**Andrew: **¿te parece?...yo lo veo algo aburrido y anticuado..

**Helga: **claro que no zopenco…es genial!

De pronto apareció la que Helga suponía que era la madre de Andrew… quien al entrar saludó cordialmente a Helga.

**Madre: **Hola! Asi que tu has de ser la famosa Helga no?

**Helga: **(correspondiendo al saludo) Si…soy yo (sonriendo)

**Madre: **que bien que pudieras venir… (dijo sonriente) y tú Andrew..¿aun no le has dicho?

**Helga: **(con el corazón acelerado) decirme que?...

**Andrew: **¡Mamá! (dijo algo apenado)

**Madre: **Ah…ya veo.. (entendiendo la indirecta) bueno, iré a arreglar unos asuntos…les aviso cuando este lista la cena..

La madre del chico se retiró, ella era una dama muy linda, se vestía delicadamente, tenia un par de ojos color miel, su cabello era entre castaño y rubio y su sonrisa era tan blanca como la del hijo…su acento era notoriamente ingles, un poco gracioso para Helga.

**Helga: **y bien (algo irritada)

**Andrew:** y bien que?... (haciendose el que no entendía)

**Helga: **¿Cuál es el misterio?..dime ya!

**Andrew: **es que….

**Helga: **es que que?... por que no me quieres decir..? te da miedo?

**Andrew: **si, me da miedo a que niegues…

**Helga: **negar que?...como lo negaré si no se de que hablas?

**Andrew: **lo que quería pedirte era….que fueras…..mi…eem..novia

**Helga: **(con el estómago revuelto) eso?... (sonriendo) a eso le tenias miedo?

**Andrew: **no solo eso…

**Helga: **entonces que mas?..

**Andrew: **Queria que…..te fueras a Inglaterra conmigo.

**CONTINUARA!**

**:D jajajajajaja me encanta dejar suspenso ;) soy mala! :D **

**Actualizare pronto..**

**¿Reviews?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola! Jaja solo para que no se queden con el suspenso, actualizare hoy…espero les guste, recuerden: esta historia casi llega a su fin…! Aca les dejo la continuación:**

**Andrew:**no solo eso…

**Helga:**entonces que mas?..

**Andrew:**Queria que…..te fueras a Inglaterra conmigo.

**Helga: **¿Qué? (Alterada)

**Andrew: **Tranquila Helga, no te pongas asi…

**Helga: **¿Qué NO ME PONGA ASI?... Acaso tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo.. ¿Qué crees?...que soy tu esposa…? Vivir alla contigo?

**Andrew: **Tranquila…..Hey…¿vivir conmigo?...¿mi esposa? Jajajaja Helga…q cosas dices?

**Helga: **Ahh?..y hoy a que te refieres?

**Andrew: **¿Qué clase de chico crees que soy? Claro que no vivirás conmigo…no aun, solo si te quieres llegar a casar conmigo (guiñándole el ojo) jaja pero aun estamos muy jóvenes para eso…!

**Helga: **y entonces… (mas calmada) ¿Cómo pretendes que me vaya a Inglaterra?

**Andrew: **espera y veras…

De pronto apareció la madre de Andrew, anunciando que la cena estaba lista.

**Madre: **Listo! Andrew, ya vinieron los otros invitados?

**Andrew: **Ya están por llegar (dijo sonriendo)

**Helga: **¿Quién mas nos acompañará?

**Madre: **Vamos..Acompáñenme al comedor..

Se fueron para el comedor, era un hermoso lugar, decorado de la misma manera que la casa entera, al estilo ingles, Helga tenia que admitir que esa elegancia era hermosa, no tenia comparación…

**Helga: **(tomando asiento) y…dime ¿Quién viene?

**Andrew: **Tu padre, madre y hermana…

**Helga: **¿Qué? INVITASTE A MIRIAM, BOB Y OLGA?

**Andrew: **Tranquila Helga (calmándola) ya verás que todo saldrá bien (tomandole la mano)

Al rato entra la madre de Andrew, acompañada de los padres y hermana de Helga… la chica al verlos sintió un solo revoltijo en su estómago.. ¿y ahora que intentan?

**Bob: **(sentándose) ¿Qué hay de comer?

**Andrew: **Buenas noches señor Pataki…

**Bob: **Si si si…como sea, y..¿cual es el asunto?

**Madre de Andrew: **bien, como ya les habíamos dicho…mm mejor dile tú hijo

**Andrew: **Señor Pataki, solicitaba su permiso y el de la señora Miriam para que le permitirá a Helga ir a estudiar a Londres, Inglaterra, con una beca que yo mismo me encargué de solicitar…

**Olga: **Sueeena maravilloso papi..! Helga estaría conmigo, dentro de una semana viajo a Inglaterra a continuar con mis estudios…

**Helga: **¿Qué?

**Andrew: **Entonces, Helga estudiaría en el mismo colegio que yo…y viviría con su hermana Olga…

**Bob: **bien..suena bien… ¿tu que dices Olga? (dirigiéndose a Helga)

**Helga: **Soy Helga papá!

**Andrew: **yo, en lo personal, creo que seria maravilloso, pero la única decisión que cuenta, es la tuya Helga…

**Helga: **eem no… no se….. PERMISO

La chica rubia se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, y salió de la casa…

Andrew se quedó atónito, no sabia que hacer…hasta que se decidió por levantarse, pedir disculpas al caso y correr tras Helga…

**Andrew: **Helga! Espera!

**Helga: **¿Qué QUIERES ZOPENCO?( caminando decidida)

**Andrew: **Disculpa si te hice algún mal…pero..

**Helga: **pero que?...por que quieres que me vaya a Inglaterra?

**Andrew: **porque…porque…es que solo me queda una semana para estar aquí..y yo..me he enamorado de ti…dentro de una semana regreso a mi país, y no quiero irme…sin ti…

**Helga: **y que te hace pensar que quiero ir contigo?

**Andrew: **crei que sentías lo mismo por mi…Helga..tu tienes un gran futuro..puedes estudiar en Londres…y estarías conmigo… te veria siempre..y no te extrañaría para nada..porque te tendría ahí, a mi lado!

**Helga: **Yo….yo… (empieza a llorar)

**Andrew: **(le besa la mejilla) solo…prométeme que lo pensaras… ¿si?

**Bieen hasta aquí dejo este fic…**

**Ojala les haya gustado..y siguen con la duda xD.. ¿Qué dira Helga?...se irá?...y q pasa entre Arnold y Layla?... En el próximo Fic…pondré mas de Phoebe/Gerald **

**¿Reviews? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a todos/as..!**

**Gracias por continuar pendientes de mi fic…lamento tanto no actualizar el fin de semana pasado, pero es que estoy en una competencia de robotica que ocupa la mayoria de mi tiempo..sin mas que decir, les dejo su historia de Arnold favorita ;)**

**Helga:**Yo….yo… (empieza a llorar)

**Andrew:**(le besa la mejilla) solo…prométeme que lo pensaras… ¿si?

**Helga: **Si..te lo prometo (dudosa)

**Andrew: **Entonces….quieres regresar a comer?

**Helga: **No…la verdad no tengo mucho apetito

**Andrew: **Emm…y que quieres hacer?

**Helga: **Daré un largo paseo de regreso a casa….ok?

**Andrew: **Esta bien…voy contigo (caminando)

**Helga: **¿Qué?...Andrew..preferiría em..ir sola.

**Andrew: **¿sola?...¿segura?

**Helga: **si, necesito tiempo para pensar (retirándose)

**Andrew: **Esta bien…ten cuidado.

La rubia se fue caminando de regreso a casa…en su mente rondaban mil y una ideas…¿Por qué Andrew, asi de repente, quiere que me vaya con èl a Inglaterra?...que pasarìa si le digo que si….o que no…

La chica empezaba a dudar en cuanto a sus sentimientos por el ingles…el chico era un encanto con ella, siempre era caballeroso, divertido, la entendia y se interesaba por ella, cosa que nunca vió en su amado cabeza de balón

"_Oh corazón por que no dejas de sentir al menos una vez en la vida?_

_Dale paso a la razón para que hable por mi, que decida_

_Para que sepa quien es el digno de llamarme querida_

_Para enamorarme del mismo chico cada día. _

Era cierto, la chica se encontraba en medio de un gran dilema, siempre habia amado a Arnold, desde preescolar, él habia sido el unico chico que la comprendió, que la protegió mientras se encontraba indefensa… ¿Por qué no se enamoró de ella? Helga G. Pataki, la unica chica que siempre estaba pendiente de él, ella siempre estaba ahí, para ver que pasaba con Arnold, se preocupaba, no como Layla…o como Rut…o alguna otra chica de la que el cabezon se enamoró….solo ella, con su fiel amor.. ¿era tiempo de superarlo y darle la oportunidad a alguien mas?...a alguien como Andrew…?

Helga continuó su camino directo a casa, hasta que entró y se dejó caer en el sofá…..

La noche transcurrió velozmente.

…EN LA MAÑANA…...

En una linda y acogedora casa de Hillwood una chica de procedencia asiática se preparaba para salir… Phoebe estaba muy emocionada, se arreglaba el cabello, se colocaba las gafas, y esperaba impacientemente la llegada de su cita.

TOC TOC TOC

Phoebe corrió a abrir la puerta, del otro lado, se encontraba un chico moreno, con camiseta roja, cabello extravagante, era Gerald con un ramo de rosas.

**Gerald: **Rosas para un flor que me encanta…

**Phoebe: **Que lindo de tu parte Gerald

**Gerald: **Nos vamos muñeca?

**Phoebe: **espera…y Helga?...se supone que hoy la vería…

**Gerald: **Igual, yo veria hoy a Arnold pero le dije que tenía algo importante que hacer…dile lo mismo.

**Phoebe: **Me siento mal por no decirle que salgo contigo.

**Gerald: **Cuando sea el momento, lo sabrá.

**Phoebe: **Esta bien…vamos!

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa, iban a desayunar a un lindo restaurante, amaban compartir tiempo juntos.

(AMBIENTACION: CANCION: GRACIAS POR EXISTIR, DE EROS RAMAZZOTTI )

Caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, mientras hablaban, reian y disfrutaban cada vez mas el tiempo juntos…

Al fin llegaron al hermoso restaurante, se sentaron en una mesita que estaba delicadamente decorada, todo era perfecto, ambos se veian a los ojos, y sonreian, se sonrojaban…mientras comian su desayuno

**Gerald: **esto es perfecto! Estar contigo amor…es lo mejor. (le da un beso en la mejilla a Phoebe)

**Phoebe: **Yo tambien amo estar contigo….(luego de pensar un rato:)Quisiera que Helga tambien viviera su historia de amor…

**Gerald: **Yo tambien quisiera que Arnold dejara a un lado a los demas, y empiece a ver por sus propios sentimientos

**Phoebe: **Si, lastima que no podemos unirlos…

**Gerald: **¿a que te refieres preciosa?

**Phoebe: **Ya sabes, Arnold y Helga…..quizas podrian amarse mutuamente

**Gerald: **Arnold si ama a Helga… (al darse cuenta de lo que dijo el chico tomó su jugo y empezó a beberlo rápidamente)

**Phoebe: **¿Qué dijiste Gerald?

**Gerald: **Em?...

**Phoebe: **Dijiste que Arnold ama a Helga?

**Gerald: **…..

MIENTRAS TANTO…

La chica rubia estaba en su casa viendo televisión, los mismos programas aburridos de siempre, pero ella no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que veía en la pantalla, su mente estaba rondando por otros lugares, en su memoria solo cabía lo de aquella cena donde Andrew le propuso a Helga que se fuera con él a Inglaterra…

Helga Pataki estaba decida, NO SE IRIA CON ANDREW, por muy lindo que fuera, no podia dejar todo lo que su ciudad tenia… ¿y Phoebe?...aunque no lo quisiera, tambien extrañaria un poco a sus padres..y lo ultimo pero no menos importante…y Arnold?

Un leve toque en la puerta despertó a la chica de sus pensamientos; se aproximó a abrir la puerta.

**Andrew: **Hola (apenado)

**Helga: **Hola (indiferente)

**Andrew: **quería hablar contigo…

**Helga: **yo no quiero zopenco

**Andrew: **Helga, por favor, solo escúchame un momento.. si?

**Helga: **(suspirando hondo) Ah..esta bien…solo unos minutos (invitandolo a pasar)

**Andrew: **¿no quieres que mejor caminemos por el parque?...es un lindo dia para respirar aire puro

**Helga: **Agotas mi paciencia, pero esta bien, a mal paso es mejor darle prisa (saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de si)

El ingles y la rubia salieron de la casa, para llegar al parque…ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra hasta que llegaron a una banca en medio del parque…Andrew tomó asiento, indicándole con la mano a Helga para que le imitase.

**Andrew: **Bien… (Respirando profundo) quería hablar de lo que pasó ayer.

**Helga: ** aja..?

**Andrew: **¿Por qué te molestaste? Nunca pretendí incomodarte ni hacerte sentir mal y mucho menos decidir por ti…y si lo hice, por favor perdóname

**Helga: **Solo tengo una pregunta.. ¿Por qué?

**Andrew: **¿Por qué?... que?

**Helga: **Por que quieres que vaya contigo a Londres?

El ingles reflexionó un poco su respuesta, ¿por que quería a Helga consigo?

**Andrew: **¿quieres saber por que?.-..bien, aquí va: Yo vine de Londres, por un trabajo de mi padre, estaríamos aquí por tres meses, y luego regresaríamos a nuestro país natal, entonces mi madre pensó que lo mejor era que no perdiera mis estudios, por lo que me puso a estudiar en la primaria 118, en mi primer dia de escuela me sentía asustando (pausa) no sabia como serian mis nuevos compañeros, si me molestarían por mi acento, si no querrían hablar conmigo, etc. Cuando entré y observé a todos mis nuevos compañeros, escuché algunos comentarios, eran favorables, pero escuché otros que no (viendo detenidamente a Helga) al parecer tú no querías a nadie nuevo…cuando el profesor preguntó quien me podría mostrar la escuela, yo le pedí que fueras tú, para así conocerte mejor y hacer que cambiaras tu opinión respecto a mi, si me conocías mejor, quizás te agradaría.

Te observé detenidamente, esa no era la primera vez que te habia visto.

**Helga: **¿Qué?...me viste antes?...donde? cuandO? ME ESTABAS SIGUIENDO ZOPENCO?

**Andrew: **Jajaja, noo, tranquila, yo te habia visto antes de entrar a clases.

***********Flashback********************

Un auto estacionado en una esquina cerca de la primaria, Andrew salia del automovil

**Madre de Andrew: **Tienes todo listo para hoy?

**Andrew: **Si madre, (sonriendo nervioso) estoy listo…

**Madre: **Bien, ya sabes como regresar a casa después de la escuela?

**Andrew: **Si..ya todo cubierto.

El auto se fue dejando al chico caminando directo a la escuela, al estar cerca de la esquina vió como dos rubios colapsaron entre si, vió a un chico con una gorra azul y a una chica con un vestido rosa, y un hermoso moño rosa…

La chica se levantó enfadada, dandole los "buenos dias" a su interlocutor…luego al cruzar la esquina vió como la chica que acababa de gritarle al rubio ayudaba a una pobre anciana a quien se le habian caido unas compras…Andrew sonrió y coninuó su camino a la escuela.

*********************************Fin de Flashback****************

**Helga: **Entonces… por eso dijiste que en el fondo era..

**Andrew: **tierna, si Helga, vi tus buenas acciones, no eres tan ruda como haces que parezca, yo se que eres buena y por eso….me he enamorado de ti, como nunca me habia enamorado, y solo tengo una semana mas aquí, pues el tiempo se redujo, ya no seran tres meses.

**Helga:** Es decir que dentro de una semana regresas a Inglaterra?

**Andrew: **Efectivamente, y no se si podré ser el mismo de siempre, si no estas ahí conmigo, es por eso que, en un impulso extraño, me propuse hacer todo lo posible por que me acompañaras, te conseguí una beca de estudio, y también descubrí que ti hermana estaría viviendo ahí, ahora solo falta tu decisión…

**Helga: **Te quiero (abrazandolo)

**Andrew: **yo se (dandole un beso en la mejilla) pero.. ¿me amas?

**Bien, hasta aca dejo este fic..ojala les halla gustado, espero actualizar mañana!**

**Buenas Noches (aca esta lloviendo)**

**Reviews? **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola de nuevo! Aca estoy actualizando su fic…primeramente, tengo dias de no decirlo: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS…me encanta leerlos, y aunque no les contesto individualmente, aquí quiero decirles gracias en general, si tienen alguna duda, o quieren hablar conmigo pueden mandarme un inbox a mi cuenta en fanfic, siempre les respondo a quienes me mandan sus mensajes.**

**De nuevo, gracias por leerme, sus comentarios me animan a continuar.**

**Bueno, aca les dejo la continuación:**

**Helga:**Te quiero (abrazándolo)

**Andrew:**yo se (dándole un beso en la mejilla) pero.. ¿me amas?

**Helga: **No lo se Andrew…

**Andrew: **¿estas confundida eh?

**Helga: **Podría decirse que si…

**Andrew: **Espero que cuando llegue el momento, decidas a quien amar (dijo mientras se retiraba) me tengo que ir, hablamos luego! Adios!

El ingles se fue, dejando a la chica sola con sus pensamientos como única compañía. ¿lo amaba?...claro que si! ¿Cómo no amar a alguien tan dulce como él?...pero el problema era que ella ya amaba a Arnold desde antes… estaba amando a dos chicos a la vez, pero el problema se hacia mas grande por el hecho que tenia que decidir, y rápido, solo tenia una semana para decidir, si escogía a Andrew, quien ya le había confesado que la amaba, tendría que viajar a Inglaterra, quizás para siempre, y si escogía a Arnold, corría el riesgo de que el cabeza de balón no le correspondiera, era cierto que ya la había besado, pero ¿Quién sabe si fue solo un entupido impulso?

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar…quizás una larga y serena caminata le despejaría la mente y pensaría con mas cuidado.

Mientras tanto….

La linda pareja Gerald - Phoebe, habian salido del restaurante…de regreso a casa.

**Phoebe: **No puedo creer que sea cierto.! Bueno..si lo creo, pero lo que es difícil de creer es que él te lo confesara!

**Gerald: **Asi como lo oyes linda, Arnold me dijo que amaba a Helga (pausa) pero, no le digas!

**Phoebe: **pero ¿Por qué?

**Gerald: **Porque Helga le hará la llave de lucha nunca antes vista! Lastimará a Arnold, quizas hasta sentimentalmente.

**Phoebe: **no digas eso Gerald! Ella no haria eso

**Gerald: **(Parando) ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

**Phoebe:** Es que…muy muy muuuuy en el fondo..Helga…

**Gerald: **Helga que?

**Phoebe: **es que..Helga….ama a Arnold!

**Gerald: **¿ QUE?

**Phoebe: **Asi como lo oyes…

**Gerald: **pero ella esta con ese tipo…con "Andrew"

**Phoebe: **Si…por que él si demuestra que la ama!

**Gerald: **¿ahora te pones de su lado?

**Phoebe: **No te enojes conmigo, pero es cierto, él si muestra interés…

**Gerald: **tengo una idea

**Phoebe: **Te escucho…

**Gerald: **y si..hacemos que Arnold y Helga finalmente se digan lo que sienten?...seremos una especie de "cupidos"

**Phoebe: …**

Mientras eso pasaba, Helga continuaba su camino, pensando y pensando a quien de los dos escogeria…

ARNOLD…ANDREW…ARNOLD…ANDREW…ARNOLD…ANDREW…ARNOLD…ANDREW…ARNOLD…ANDREW…ARNOLD…ANDREW…ARNOLD…ANDREW…ARNOLD…ANDREW…ARNOLD...ZOPENCO...CABEZA DE BALON...ZOPENCO...CABEZA DE BALON

¿Por qué es tan difícil?

La chica ya estaba mas confundida, no tenia ni idea de que hacer…

**Helga: **(mientras caminaba por la esquina) POR FAVOR..! NECESITO UNA SEÑAL!

Iba por la esquina cuando vió en una tienda la bandera de Inglaterra que le hizo recordar a su adorado Andrew… ¿será esa la señal? (pensó)...iba pensando y pensando cuando al doblar la esquina 

**Arnold: **Helga!

**Helga: **¿Arnold?... digo.. ¿QUE TE PASA CABEZA DE BALON?

**Arnold: **Lo siento iba distraido (ayudando a Helga a levantarse)

**Helga: **(reduciendo su enojo) que extraño…yo tambien iba distraida

**Arnold: **Jajajaja iriamos pensando lo mismo?

**Helga: **no se.. tú dime camaron con pelos.. ¿Qué pensabas?

**Arnold: **En una persona muy especial (viendola con una sonrisa)

**Helga: **(aahh claro, ha de ser Layla) ¿y quien es esa persona especial Arnoldo? Claro, si se puede saber…

**Arnold: **Tú

**Helga: **(abriendo los ojos como platos) disculpa?

**Arnold: **(sonrojandose) eem digo…tu primero, dime en que pensabas?

**Helga: **aahhh! En muchas cosas….

**Arnold: **wow, tienes la mente muy ocupada no..?

**Helga: **Asi parece…

**Arnold: **¿dedicarias un lugar en tu mente para mi?

**Helga: **¿A dónde quieres llegar?

**Arnold: **(tragando saliva) quiero ver si querrías ir por un helado conmigo…

**Bien, hasta aquí queda…luego subo el siguiente fic….aah y les recuerdo: ESTA HISTORIA CASI LLEGA A SU FIN!**

**¿Reviews?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola..! Aquí estoy de nuevo xD….hoy tengo tiempo, porq estoy enferma (Buuu) jajaja asi que actualizaré todos mis fics..y estaba pensando en hacer un mini fic de Oye arnold…como de 3 capitulos.. ¿les gustaría?**

**Bueno…aca les dejo la actualización:**

**Helga:**¿A dónde quieres llegar?

**Arnold:**(tragando saliva) quiero ver si querrías ir por un helado conmigo…

**Helga: **Emm… tienes suerte cabeza de balón, ando de buenas asi que vamos..!

No puede ser (pensaba la chica) mi gran amor, me esta invitando a comer un helado con él…¿estaré soñando? Oh Arnold, tan tierno, tan amable, tan servicial, eres como un angel que me hace demostrar la cursi, frágil y buena persona que puedo ser en mi interior, tú que con una palabra haces que mi mundo de vueltas…oh tu…solo tu..

Arnold y Helga emprendieron su camino hacia la heladeria…todo era silencio hasta que el cabeza de balón lo rompió.

**Arnold: **Y…ya sabes con quien irás al festival este viernes… (Fingiendo no saber nada)

**Helga: **Oh…iré con Andrew (dijo algo incomoda)

**Arnold: **Ah…claro (pausa)… tu novio eh?

**Helga: **¿Qué?...¿como que mi novio?...¿cual es tu problema Melenudo?...ANDREW NO ES MI NOVIO…

**Arnold: **Ay ya..lo siento..solo era una suposición…

**Helga: **Una MALA suposición… y dime que ¿acaso te interesa si es mi novio o no?

**Arnold: **Si..! (corrigiendo) ..digo no..!

**Helga: **Ya decídete camarón con pelos… si o no? (dijo irritada)

**Arnold: **Ah bueno si.. (se sonrojó)

**Helga: **¿si?...¿te importa? Y se puede saber por que te interesa?

**Arnold: **Es que…últimamente creo que….me estoy…enamo….

El chico rubio fue interrumpido por una pelirroja con trenzas y vestido color celeste aqua…era Layla, quien al fin dio con el chico, a quien andaba buscando por "horas"

**Layla: **(dulcemente irritable) Cielos Arnold! Te estuve buscando por horas

**Arnold: **(frustrado) Oh…hola Layla ¿para que me buscabas?

**Layla: **(notando la presencia de Helga) Hola Helga.. no se si será mucha molestia si me llevo a Arnie, tenemos que ir por nuestros atuendos para el festival

**Helga: **(aguantando los deseos de golpear a alguien) Claro, llevatelo, de todas formas yo…ya me iba.. (Abandonó el lugar)

Arnold se quedó con las palabras en la boca… "Es que últimamente creo que me estoy enamorando de ti" esa frase… que había ensayado TODO el día, no sirvió de nada, ¿Por qué tuvieron que ser interrumpidos?... casi estaba a punto de decirle a Helga lo que en verdad sentía por ella… ¿Qué le pasaba a Layla? Por que quería estar tan cerca de Arnold?...

**Layla: **(sacando a Arnold de sus pensamientos) Bueno Arnold…vamos ya… (sonriente)

Arnold solo se limitó a compartirle una sonrisa… algo fingida, pero aun así era una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto nuestra Helga seguía su camino a pasos veloces… al fin ya no se contuvo mas y se fue a un callejón cercano.

**Helga: **Oh Arnold…yo ya se que no me amas.. pero entonces ¿Por qué intentas confundirme? ¿Por qué no me dejas ser finalmente feliz con un excelente chico como lo es Andrew?.. ¿Por qué Arnold? Mi amado cabeza de balón, hace tiempos que te debi de haber olvidado, ahora estas con esa insufrible, mosquita muerta de Layla… ya eres feliz, yo estoy de más…creo…creo que quizás me debo de ir, con el que en verdad me ama….debo irme lejos, tan lejos como sea posible… quizás en Inglaterra estaría mejor.

De pronto la chica sintió una respiración misteriosa en su cuello… sSSSss Sssss…..era Brainy.

Luego de darle el puñetazo con "la feroz Vestí" (su puño) continuó su camino, sin darse cuenta que al darle el puñetazo a Brainy habia tirado accidentalmente su relicario con la foto de Arnold, lo único que aun no habia desechado…su amada posesion habia quedado ahí en el callejón. La chica ya se habia ido.

Iba pasando por ahí con chico rubio, ojos verdes, con una escultural figura, un chico con sonrisa sin igual, grandes hoyuelos, era hermoso…de familia inglesa, y él nacido en Inglaterra..si, estoy hablando de Andrew.

El chico caminaba por el lugar hasta que llegó cerca del callejón, vió a Brainy, quien buscaba desesperadamente sus anteojos, él se le acercó amablemente, los recogió y se los dio.

**Andrew: **Brainy! ¿te encuentras bien?

Brainy se limitó a asentir mientras respiraba de esa forma peculiar con que lo hace, luego se despidió moviendo la mano de un lado a otro.

**Andrew: **(hablando consigo mismo) Um..pobre Brainy, menos mal que estaba por aquí para ayudarle a buscar sus anteojos…

El chico ingles estaba por abandonar el callejón cuando su pie tocó el relicario… ¿y esto que es? – dijo cuando se inclinó a recogerlo...

Vió la foto de Arnold...

**Andrew: **¿Arnold?

Luego se dispuso a abrir el relicario para ver si tenia grabado algun nombre para asi poder regresarlo, en dado caso, por si no era del chico de la fotografia.

Al abrirlo leyó:

"Arnold mi alma, siempre estas en mi corazón, te amo"

HELGA G. PATAKI

**Andrew: **entonces mis sospechas eran reales (dijo algo desilusionado)

Guardó el relicario, era seguro que se lo llevaria a la chica, abandonó el callejón. Una lágrima rodó por su rostro.

**Bueno..Hasta acá lo dejo…creo que mañana actualizo…**

**¡Quiero consolar a Andrew! **

**Pero tranquilas…esto aun no termina, no se preocupen por Andrew, ya verán lo que sigue.**

**¿Reviews?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola chicas..! y chicos…! ¿les gusta este fic?...¿lo continuo?... espero sus respuestas… (: **

**Y bien…espero actualizar mañana tambien…aca les dejo la actualizacion…el capitulo 24 ;) **

**Andrew:**entonces mis sospechas eran reales (dijo algo desilusionado)

Guardó el relicario, era seguro que se lo llevaría a la chica, abandonó el callejón. Una lágrima rodó por su rostro.

Mientras tanto…..

El cabeza de balón y la pelirroja habian terminado de comprar sus vestuarios, Arnold acompañaba a Layla a casa.

**Layla: **¿te sucede algo Arnie?

**Arnold: **Nada….solo…he estado pensativo Layla…

**Layla: **¿algo te molesta o…te preocupa?

**Arnold: **Es que…me parece extraño, no te enojes, pero me parece muy extraño que tú, quien dijiste que no te agradaba agradaba, sino que solo te agradaba, quieras estar conmigo tanto tiempo.

**Layla: **Es que… (nerviosa) las personas cambian de parecer Arnold. (continuó caminando)

**Arnold: **Layla! (deteniendola) mirame a los ojos…y dime la verdad… ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?

La chica ya no pudo soportar, tenia que decir la verdad, estuvo guardando eso durante mucho tiempo…tenia que decirlo.

**Layla: **(respirando hondo) aah…esta bien Arnold, (pausa) recuerdas a tu primo..Arnie?

**Arnold: **Si, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

**Layla: **Recuerdas cuando terminó conmigo (dijo triste)

**Arnold: **claro… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

**Layla: **Terminó conmigo…porque sentia algo por Helga!

**Arnold: **¿POR HELGA? (Dijo asombrado)

**Layla: **Si (dijo triste) pero, (vengativa) yo sabia que Helga me las pagaría…lleve planeando esto por mucho tiempo, queria quitarle algo presiado para ella, como ella hizo conmigo al quitarme a mi amado Arnie…asi que me di cuenta que ella te amaba demasiado; por eso ahora eres mi novio…y NUNCA me dejaras (dijo frenéticamente)

Arnold sintió un leve escalofrío… ¿Qué demonios le habia pasado a Layla? Estaba diferente, imaginense lo que le habia hecho a esa chica una decepcion amorosa..

**Arnold: **(retrocediendo) pero…Layla…es decir…que estas conmigo ¿solo por venganza contra Helga?

**Layla: **(recobrando su ser) yo….lo siento Arnold, te lo iba a decir, pero…sabia que no me ayudarias a vengarme contra Helga…eres tan buena persona que…

**Arnold: **Lo siento Layla (dijo desilusionado) pero…ya no cuentes conmigo…

**Layla: **pero… ¿Por qué?..

**Arnold: **Porque Helga no me ama a mi…ama a Andrew.

El cabeza de balón se retiró cabizbajo, era cierto que ya no sentia nada especial por aquella chica, pero aun asi, el ser utilizado era horrible, solo imaginarse los planes que tenia Layla, aun sin importarle lo que él opinaba lo dejaba destrozado.

Decidió dirigirse a casa, una buena siesta lo haría sentirse mejor…al menos eso esperaba.

**Layla: **(pensativa) Con que Andrew…eh?... (dijo con una pequeña macabra sonrisa)

La chica emprendió camino.

Mientras eso pasaba, Helga se encontraba en casa, hasta que escuchó un leve toque en la puerta TOC TOC TOC

**Helga: **Miriam.! La puerta..!

Nadie contestó…vaya, Genial..! me dejaron sola de nuevo (pensó) a pasos forzados se fue a abrir la puerta, ojala sea importante (dijo)

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el chico inglés, quien tenia los ojos rojos, como si habia llorado bastante.

**Helga: **Oh…hola Andrew (notando sus ojos) eem…¿Qué te sucede?

**Andrew: **(entrando sin pedir permiso) Hola Helga (algo serio)

**Helga: **(ironicamente) si..claro…pasa..!

**Andrew: **¿puedo hablar contigo?

**Helga: **Ya estas aquí no? (malhumorada)

**Andrew: **(sacando el relicario de su bolsillo) Aca te dejo esto…que te pertenece a ti.

El chico se disponía a salir de la casa de los Pataki…algunas lagrimas volvieron a rodar por sus ojos, lo unico que pensaba en ese momento era en Helga…y el que ella aun no podia olvidar al cabeza de balón, no queria que ella lo viera asi, tan indefenso, tan frágil y tan ridículamente enamorado de ella, no podia dejar que supiera que eso lo habia derrotado, queria salir con la frente en alto, como todo caballero ingles dandose por vencido.

**Helga: **Espera (dijo deteniendolo de la mano)

**Andrew: **¿Qué quieres que espere? (la volteó a ver sollozando) ¿Qué te olvides de Arnold?

**Helga: **Yo….yo…

**Andrew: **Eso creí.

Andrew se retiró de la casa…iba a pasos seguros, aun cuando en su interior se estaba derrumbando por completo.

Al llegar a casa, el inglés se dirigió rapidamente a su habitación.

(AMBIENTACION:  www. /watch?v=Dv2KGi4FcwY (Borren espacios) si no se puede busquen una cancion que se llama: CREI QUE ME QUERIAS, DE JOEL Y BRIAN)

**Andrew:** (hablando consigo mismo) ¿Por qué Helga?.. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que amabas a Arnold?...asi no me hacia ilusiones contigo…y les permitia a ambos ser felices juntos.. ¿Por qué hasta hoy que mi corazon tiene grabado tu nombre decides dejarme asi?... Pudimos ser mucho mas…yo me enamoré de ti…tienes eso que siempre quise encontrar en alguien…pero al parecer yo no soy el ideal para amarte, ni mucho menos para que me des tu amor.

Debo tomar el vuelo mas rapido para irme….despues del festival, al fin te dejaré en libertad.

Dicho esto, el chico se quedó profundamente dormido, dejando que su almohada absorbiera sus lágrimas y su tristeza.

Mientras tanto…Helga estaba arrepentida…

_Andrew… ¿Por qué no te dije lo que en verdad sentia por Arnold?_

_Por que te enamoraste de mi?...yo?..que soy un desastre… ¿Por qué no te enamoraste de alguien mas inteligente…mas linda…mas sensible… _

**Bueno chicas/os…hasta aca dejo este fic… estuvo algo triste…pero esperen que aun no termina…falta…poco!**

**Esten pendientes, creo que publicaré mañana ;)**

**Chau..!**

**(Me dicen si les gustó la cancion, yo la amooo)**

**¿Reviews?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todos/as..! Gracias por seguir al tanto de mi fic…y por dejarme sus reviews… WOW 99 REVIEWS..! jajaja creanme que me emociona bastante! Y me encanta leerlos… (: son los mejores lectores que una escritora podria pedir n_n**

**Bueno…acá les traigo la actualizacion :) aah y no se entristezcan porq ya casi llega el final…les cuento que esta historia tendrá una secuela. **

Mientras tanto…Helga estaba arrepentida…

_Andrew… ¿Por qué no te dije lo que en verdad sentia por Arnold?_

_Por que te enamoraste de mi?...yo?..que soy un desastre… ¿Por qué no te enamoraste de alguien mas inteligente…mas linda…mas sensible…_

La noche pasó rápidamente, el día se aproximaba lentamente, poco a poco los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de un lindo chico ingles.

Andrew no tuvo una buena noche, pero estaba esperanzado en que el día se tornaría favorable para él, se levantó rápidamente, se dio una larga ducha reconfortable y luego se dirigió al comedor.

**Madre de Andrew: **Buenos dias Andrew…

**Andrew: **Buenos días (dijo un poco mas animado)

**Madre: **Me tengo que ir…Que te vaya bien hoy en la escuela (dándole un calido beso en la mejilla) adiós!

La madre del chico se fue de casa, dejando a Andrew solo.

Mientras desayunaba se escuchó un leve toque en la puerta principal…TOC TOC TOC

**Andrew: **(desconcertado) ¿y ahora quien será?

El chico caminó hacia la puerta, mil y un pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza…su mente decia que quizas su madre habia olvidado algo, era lo mas seguro, aunque un poco desconcertante pues ella tenia la llave de la casa, mientras que su corazon pedia a gritos ver a su amada rubia, a Helga Pataki, quien de un momento a otro habia robado su corazon.

Al fin llegó a la puerta, giró el cerrojo y para su sorpresa no era Helga…ni era su madre.

**Andrew: **¿Layla?

**Layla: **Oh…vaya…conoces mi nombre (tiernamente)

**Andrew: **Pues..claro que lo conozco, casi no nos hablamos, pero eres mi compañera de salón..

**Layla: **Aw..que lindo de tu parte recordar mi nombre Andrew…

**Andrew: **eem si..supongo..pero dime ¿Qué haces acá?

**Layla: **¿Qué?..¿te molesta mi presencia? (fingiendo tristeza)

**Andrew: **No no no..claro que no (tratando de remediar las cosas) pasa..!

**Layla: **Gracias

La pelirroja entró en la casa del inglés…

**Andrew: **Y…eem… quieres algo de beber?..jugo?

**Layla: **aw que dulce eres, pero no gracias.

**Andrew: **entonces… (sintiéndose algo incómodo) quieres emm… ¿Qué nos vayamos juntos a la escuela?

**Layla: **Claro!

**Andrew: **Esta bien (sonriendo) solo esperame un momento, tengo que ir por unas cosas a mi habitación.

El inglés subió a su habitación (pues su casa era de dos pisos)

Mientras él buscaba sus cosas sintió que alguien lo observaba, giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba..

**Andrew: **¡Layla! (asustado) me asustaste!

**Layla: **jaja lo siento, no me queria quedar sola allá abajo…tu casa es enorme..y me dio algo de miedo… (con toda la dulzura del mundo)

**Andrew: **Jaja…no tienes por que temer, no te pasará nada malo.

**Layla: **Lo se… porque tu estas aquí para protegerme no?

**Andrew: **(sintiéndose incómodo de nuevo) claro… (Cambiando de tema) Bueno…..andando!

Ambos salieron de la casa, Andrew estaba confundido… ¿Qué quiere esta chica?...

Layla caminaba alegremente al lado de Andrew, esperaba el momento preciso para hacer su movimiento y que Helga se diera cuenta de que su amado Andrew estaba con una chica mejor que ella.

A unos pasos de la escuela, Layla notó como una rubia con dos coletas se bajaba del autobús…

"_Ahí viene! _(Pensó)

Al notar que la chica los veía hizo como si se iba a caer…

**Layla: **¡Andrew!

La chica estaba a punto de caer, cuando el inglés la tomó de la cintura para evitar que se cayera en vano, ambos cayeron al suelo…Layla encima de Andrew.

**Andrew: **¿Te encuentras bien?

**Layla: **Si….gracias

La chica estaba a punto de besar a Andrew, cuando él, notando sus intenciones, se puso rápidamente de pié…al levantarse vió a una Helga con los ojos llorosos, que habia visto toda la escena…

**Andrew: **Helga….

Helga Pataki se retiró del lugar.

**Andrew: **Helga…espera!

El inglés corrió tras Helga…dejando a Layla sola

**Layla: **Hey..! ¿A dónde vas?

**Andrew: **Lo siento Layla…hablamos al rato! (Dijo mientras corría)

Sin duda Helga se había sentido terrible, sin saberlo, Andrew acababa de lastimar a quien mas amaba... ¡Torpe de mi! Se repetía incesantemente mientras buscaba a la chica por todos los rincones de la primaria 118.

Mientras él la buscaba, Helga se encontraba en la biblioteca, tratando de ocultar su dolor, pensando que quizas eso fue lo que sintió Andrew la noche anterior, cuando le regresó el relicario.

**Helga: **¿Esto fue lo que sintió Andrew?... no puede ser que hice sentir al pobre zopenco de esa manera… por Dios ¿Qué hice?...por que lo hice sufrir de una manera tan cruel…pero…dime ¿Por qué él está con esa insufrible?...él de tan buen corazón, tanta ternura.. ¿Por qué esta con la perfecta de Layla?...

Sin darse cuenta la chica era observada de lejos por un chico cabeza de balón…pronto decidió a acercarse a ella…

**Arnold: **¿Helga?

**Helga: **¿Arnold? Digo…. ¿Qué diablos te pasa cabeza de balón?

**Arnold: **te vi…hablando sola, por eso te pregunto…te pasa algo?

**Helga: **No me pasa nada melenudo!

**Arnold: **A mi me parece que sí.

**Helga: **Pues te equivocas Sherlock.:! no tengo nada de nada… ¿feliz?...ahora vete

**Arnold: **Necesitas hablar con alguien?... (sentandose al lado de ella)

**Helga: **Y aunque lo necesitara no hablaria contigo camaron con pelos..!

De pronto apareció Andrew, quien la habia estado buscando…

**Andrew: **Helga..! Por favor, escuchame..

**Helga: **¿y si no quiero zopenco?

**Andrew: **Necesito decirte algo…

**Arnold: **No se si escuchaste bien…pero dijo que no quería…

**Andrew: **perdoname Arnold, pero esto no te concierne

**Arnold: **Conozco a Helga desde el preescolar…la conozco mas que tú

**Andrew: **Puede que hayas sido su compañero desde preescolar, pero la conozco mas yo…

**Arnold: **lo que dices no tiene sentido (dijo enojado) tengo mas tiempo de conocerla yo…

**Andrew: **pero le he dado mas importancia yo..! o..¿Acaso tienes idea de lo linda, sensible, inteligente y excelente escritora que es?

Helga al escuchar eso se sonrojó…y antes de que ambos lo notaran decidió irse del lugar…

**Arnold: **(quedándose mudo)

**Andrew: **(buscando a Helga con su mirada) Helga?... tengo que ir a buscarla..!

El chico se retiró de la biblioteca, se disponía a buscar a Helga cuando sonó la campana de la entrada. Alguien lo observaba de lejos…..

**Bueno hasta aca lo dejo (: jejeje ojala les haya gustado… **

**¿Reviews?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola chicos/as..! lamento la tardanza para publicar, es que he tenido unas semanas dificiles, con tantas cosas que hacer que uuff…casi no me queda tiempo! Jaja ya se q estan ansiosos por leer lo que sigue..asi que aca se los dejo:**

**Andrew:**pero le he dado mas importancia yo..! o..¿Acaso tienes idea de lo linda, sensible, inteligente y excelente escritora que es?

Helga al escuchar eso se sonrojó…y antes de que ambos lo notaran decidió irse del lugar…

**Arnold:**(quedándose mudo)

**Andrew:**(buscando a Helga con su mirada) Helga?... tengo que ir a buscarla..!

El chico se retiró de la biblioteca, se disponía a buscar a Helga cuando sonó la campana de la entrada. Alguien lo observaba de lejos….. era Layla… la pelirroja estaba enojada, sus planes eran frustrados, la idea era enamorar a Andrew para destruir el corazón de Helga, asi como se lo destrozó a ella cuando se enteró que Arnie estaba enamorado de Helga y no de ella.

**Layla: **(caminando rápidamente hacia Andrew) Andrew! ¿Qué haces…no me esperas?...

El chico escuchó a Layla… pero su mente estaba ocupada de lleno en encontrar a la dueña de sus suspiros, a la chica que le robaba el aliento, buscaba a la chica que trataba de ocultar su verdadero ser bajo una mascara frívola e "insensible", buscaba a Helga…aun con la esperanza de ser perdonado por aquel mal entendido.

Era muy tarde, sonó la campana de entrada, pero aun asi seguía con la esperanza, tocaban en el mismo salón, obviamente la vería de nuevo.

Todos y cada uno de los alumnos empezaron a movilizarse por los corredores, cada uno a sus diferentes clases o actividades, el salón del señor Simmons se llenaba poco a poco, Andrew fue el primero en llegar, y asi llegaban sucesivamente cada alumno, aparecía Harold, luego Ronda, luego Curly…por último aparecieron Phoebe y Helga.

El chico inglés debía hacer una maniobra rápida…necesitaba hablar con la rubia, el problema eran las palabras indicadas que usaria..y cuando lo haría.

Se aproximó a donde estaban Phoebe y Helga para buscar conversación cuando inoportunamente apareció el señor Simmons.

**Sr. Simmons: **Buenos dias!

¡Buenos dias! (repitieron todos)

Andrew tomó su asiento, no podía hablar con ella en ese momento…necesitaba una oportunidad para poder decirle lo que tenia por decir.

** : **Hoy tenemos un dia largo…pero tranquilos que ya faltan tres dias para el festival de otoño, que estoy seguro que será una ocasión muy especial para todos… (pausa) bien…sin mas que decir, tomaré lista de asistencia.

El sr. Simmons empezó a nombrar a cada uno de sus alumnos, y todos, como era de costumbre, contestaban con un "presente".

** : **Arnold?...

El silencio rondaba en todo el salón… ¿Dónde estaba Arnold?...si habia estado ahí mas temprano..¿por que no habia entrado a clases?...

**Gerald: **Sr. Simmons, Arnold se sintió mal de salud y por eso se fue para su casa.

** : **mmm (dudoso de lo que habia escuchado) esta bien… bueno, comencemos con la clase.

Todos sacaron sus libros para continuar con las clases, todo como un dia normal…

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la mente de una chica rubia, rondaba la idea de el por que Arnold no estaba….y que rayos pasaba con Andrew y Layla….de pronto un pequeño papel que le arrojaron la sacó de sus pensamientos…tomó el trozo de papel y lo extendió para ver su contenido.

"**Necesito hablar contigo"**

**PD: lo siento por arrojarte el papel.**

**Andrew.**

Helga giró un poco sobre su pupitre para observar al emisor de aquel mensaje…

El chico ingles estaba sentado, escribiendo como si nada en su pupitre…Helga sonrió para si misma, pensando en lo tierno que podia llegar a ser Andrew. Tomó el lápiz y escribió:

"**Esta bien zopenco, espero no me hagas perder mi tiempo"**

**PD: Ojala te haya caido en el ojo el papel que te arrojé.**

**Helga.**

Escrito esto, lanzó el papel hacia su destinatario….

Al escuchar un "Aaauussh" emitido por el receptor, rió un poco, el mensaje habia sido enviado con éxito..!

Y asi, pasó el resto del dia, la jornada escolar estaba por terminar…al fin sonó el timbre de salida, todos estaban emocionados porque al fin podrían Salir de ese martirio, de esa prisión llamada escuela.

Gerald tomó rápidamente sus cuadernos, luego sin esperar nada, salió como un alma que persigue el diablo del salon de clases.

Caminó rápidamente por los corredores esperando no ver a nadie, mucho menos a Helga.

Al fin llegó a su destino, el casillero de la rubia. De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña carta color púrpura y la depositó dentro del casillero.

**Gerald: **(diciendose a si mismo) Trabajo hecho Arnold.

Luego retomó su camino a casa.

*****Flashback******

Gerald entró a la biblioteca, y encontró a Arnold ahí…lo saludó y luego se sentó a su lado.

**Arnold: **Escucha Gerald necesito que me hagas un favor.

**Gerald: **¿Qué sucede Arnold?

**Arnold: **No entraré a clases hoy, prepararé una cita perfecta con Helga.

**Gerald: **jajaja…¿estas bromeando verdad?

**Arnold: **No..! lo digo en serio…y necesito que dejes este papel en su casillero…

**Gerald: **¿quieres que me mate?..si Helga G. Pataki me ve poniendo algo en su casillero…seguro me aniquila!

**Arnold: **Entonces hazlo cuando ella no te vea!

**Gerald: **Esta bien viejo…suerte! La necesitaras.

********Fin del flashback******

Mientras tanto, Helga salia del salon, luego de despedirse de Phoebe se dirigió a su casillero para guardar su libro de historia.

Al abrir su casillero cayó misteriosamente una pequeña carta color purpura…la tomó y la abrió rapidamente.

"**Helga:**

**Empiezo a dudar de mis sentimientos hacia ti, necesito hablar contigo, por lo que te invito a una cena conmigo en el Chez Paris hoy.**

**Arnold."**

La chica se estremeció… ¿Arnold…invitandome a una cita?...

Helga se hacia mil y un ideas en su mente..le gusto..! le gusto!

Guardó la carta en su vestido…cuando de pronto sintió que alguien estaba cerca de ella…preparó su puño, creyendo que era Brainy quien se escondia tras ella, pero al darse vuelta…para su sorpresa encontró a Andrew.

**Andrew: **Wow..! (viendo el puño de Helga) cuidado..no me pegues..! jaja solo vine a ver si querias que te acompañara a casa…

**Helga: **Ten por seguro que te golpearía zopenco a no ser que…

**Andrew: **a no ser que me amas… lo se! Jaja.. (dijo importante)

**Helga: **No te hagas ilusiones… (empezó a caminar)

**Andrew: **Helga.. (deteniendola) espera, en realidad necesito hablar contigo….

**Helga: **¿Qué quieres?

**Andrew: **(mirandola fijamente) que me digas lo que sientes, que te sinceres, y yo tambien lo haré.

**Bueno..hasta aca lo dejo…! Actualizo pronto..!**

**¿Reviews?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo el nuevo cap. Ojala les guste…y bueno, no se si decirlo triste..o feliz pero lo diré: esta historia ya tiene su final escrito…poco a poco iré subiendo los capitulos que faltan para terminarla.**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir, aca les dejo su nuevo chapter:**

**Andrew:**a no ser que me amas… lo se! Jaja.. (dijo importante)

**Helga:**No te hagas ilusiones… (empezó a caminar)

**Andrew:**Helga.. (deteniendola) espera, en realidad necesito hablar contigo….

**Helga:**¿Qué quieres?

**Andrew:**(mirandola fijamente) que me digas lo que sientes, que te sinceres, y yo tambien lo haré.

**Helga: **yo… no se que decirte.

**Andrew: **Entonces, la duda sigue en pié¿te acompaño a casa?...asi podemos hablar en el camino.

La chica rubia accedió, quizás al fin podría definir lo que en verdad sentía por Andrew, quizás al fin tendría una respuesta final, concreta.

Ambos empezaron a caminar y a conversar de cosas sin sentido, de tonterías, era cierto, Andrew era el primer mejor amigo que Helga había tenido, él parecía entenderla, apoyarla, la divertía con sus ocurrencias y sus extrañas historias, pero algo era seguro, Helga casi no conocía nada del pasado de su amigo, ni él, del pasado de ella.

**Helga: **ya me dijiste por qué viniste de Inglaterra, ya me dijiste por que te irás…pero ahora dime, ¿no dejaste en tu país a alguien que te interesaba mucho?...alguien a quien…..(la chica vaciló) amabas?

La pregunta pareció incomodar un poco a Andrew, al parecer Helga había tocado un punto muy sensible en el corazón del inglés.

El chico meditó un poco la respuesta, limitándose, en ocasiones, a ver a la chica mientras le brindaba una de esas sonrisas sinceras con un toque de tristeza. Luego de unos minutos, finalmente articuló algo.

**Andrew: **bueno, la verdad si hubo alguien.

**Helga: **y.. ¿Qué pasó con ella?...

**Andrew: **Es una larga historia…

**Helga: **(mirando la plaza) tenemos tiempo, la plaza es muy grande….vamos por un mantecado?

**Andrew: **(sonrió) un mantecado me parece una buena idea, bueno, digo, luego de que intentaras golpearme no? Jajajaja

**Helga: **jajaja lo siento es que creí que eras Brainy!

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al puesto de mantecados de la plaza, luego de pedir su sabor favorito, se sentaron en una mesa del lugar.

**Andrew: **Bueno…te contaré todo sobre Alice.

Helga solo asintió mientras probaba un poco de su mantecado.

**Andrew: **Yo…la conocí en pre-escolar, éramos inseparables, ella era, soñadora, divertida, creativa, imaginaba tantas cosas, no tienes idea!

**Helga: **Si..si..si era linda..ya entendí! (dijo algo irritada)

**Andrew: **jaja no te pongas celosa! (dijo burlandose)

**Helga: **no estoy celosa zopenco! (dijo enojada) mejor…sigue con tu historia…

**Andrew: **ok…entonces, hubo..un dia…

***************Flashback*******************

Andrew en su colegio en Inglaterra, era el receso, todos estaban en la cafeteria.

**Andrew: **(viendo a Alice sentada en una mesa de la cafeteria) Alice..! Al fin te encuentro.

**Alice: **¿Qué sucede Andrew? (con tono irritado)

**Andrew: **eem (desconcertado) venia a sentarme aquí, contigo…como siempre…

**Alice: **ya no quiero que estés cerca de mi..!

**Andrew: **¿Qué?...¿por que? …

**Alice: **PORQUE NO..! ¿No entiendes?

**Andrew: **Para serte sincero…no…no te entiendo..dime ¿hice algo malo?..¿te lastimé de alguna forma?

**Alice: **No…no es eso, es que….YA NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAN CONTIGO.

**Andrew: **¿Qué?...

*******************Fin de flashback******************

**Helga: **¿eso te hizo?

**Andrew: **Si….la verdad, no se por que cambió de esa forma, luego supuse que era porque tenia nuevos amigos.

**Helga: **¿se hizo popular la tipa?

**Andrew: **Algo asi…unas semanas antes de venir para este país, ella….me dio una carta en la que me pedía disculpas…cuando la leí era demasiado tarde, ella iba en un avión rumbo a Afganistán con su padre.

**Helga: **y…¿la amabas?

**Andrew: **Amaba a quien creía que era….cuando finalmente ví en lo que se convirtió, difícilmente la volvería a amar.

**Helga: **pero, eso no resuelve la interrogante de..¿por que dices estar enamorado de mi?

**Andrew: **Me enamoré de ti porque eres genuina, yo se que la verdadera Helga es la sensible, amable, tierna…

**Helga: **jaja, eres el primero que dice eso!

**Andrew: **Quizas porque soy dichoso de tener un don para ver a travéz de ti… (sonrió)

**Helga: **Gracias (sonrojada)

**Andrew: **Yo ya me sinceré….ahora dime…¿Qué hay de Arnold?

**Helga: **¿Arnold?...(nerviosa) eem..¿que con él?

**Andrew: **Tú lo amas…

**Helga: **¿por…por que lo dices?

**Andrew: **Hay por favor Helga…..yo mismo te dí ese relicario….

**Helga: **(suspirando) Ay, ya para que negarlo..

**Andrew: **¿Por qué no me dijiste que amabas a Arnold?...

**Helga: **porque…creo que ya no lo amo tanto como antes…

**Andrew: **¿Por qué ya no?

**Helga: **porque…tú entraste en mi vida, para confundirme.

**Andrew: **(levantándose) Bien (sonriendo) ¿caminamos ya?

**Helga: **eem claro (confundida) ¿Por qué tan feliz?

**Andrew: **porque al menos, me has dado esperanzas…

**Helga: **jajaja..estas loco!

**Andrew: **jaja si puedo estar loco, pero…estoy feliz

Ambos se fueron caminando, la tarde caía sobre toda la ciudad, las luces empezaban a encenderse, porque la oscuridad hacia su aparición.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Helga, y como siempre, ninguno de sus padres estaba.

**Andrew: **Bien….adios Helga.

**Helga: **espera… pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando te vayas?

**Andrew: **Aún puedes decidir si quieres ir a Inglaterra conmigo… (con ojos de esperanza)

**Helga: **Aun….no se… ¿En cuantos días te irás?

**Andrew: **Un día después del festival…..

**Helga: **Es decir que…

**Andrew: **dentro de dos días. (pausa) Bueno…me voy ya! Adios Helga…

**Helga: **no digas adios…!

**Andrew: **¿y como quieres que diga? Jajaja

**Helga: **nos vemos luego!

**Andrew: **esta bien, nos vemos luego!

El inglés se retiró, mientras Helga entraba a casa.

_Andrew, tan tierno, tan amable, tan dulce_

_Eres ese angel que siempre está en mi camino…._

Helga no quería que Andrew se fuera, ella sabia que muy en su interior lo amaba, por eso le pedía que no dijera adiós, porque las despedidas, siempre son difíciles, tristes…melancólicas.

La chica empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, cuando recordó la carta de cierto chico cabeza de balón…

**Helga: **Arnold….!

La chica se vistió rápidamente, se arregló un poco el cabello y salió disparada de su casa rumbo al Chez Paris.

La noche era hermosa, la luna estaba brillante y cada una de las estrellas que la acompañaban eran únicas.

Helga llegó a la entrada del Chez París, esperando a que el cabeza de balón apareciera.

Pasaron minutos….horas…...y Arnold nunca aparecía.

La chica rubia se sentía destruida, sentía como si el cabeza de balón lo había hecho solo para burlarse de ella.

Enojada, triste y sin mas que hacer, empezó a tomar camino de regreso a casa…las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer de sus ojos.

Emprendía camino cuando de pronto vió a lo lejos a cierta cabeza en forma de balón….

**Bueno chicos/as…hasta aca dejo este capitulo, ojala les haya gustado..**

**Las interrogantes son:**

**¿Era Arnold quien se miraba a lo lejos?**

**¿Helga decidirá ir a Inglaterra con Andrew?**

**¿Cuándo subiré el otro capitulo? xD jajaja ok, esa no.**

**¿Reviews? **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola hola, aca les dejo el otro cap. Lamento tardarme tanto, pero es que he tenido tantas cosas que hacer!...**

Pasaron minutos….horas…...y Arnold nunca aparecía.

La chica rubia se sentía destruida, sentía como si el cabeza de balón lo había hecho solo para burlarse de ella.

Enojada, triste y sin mas que hacer, empezó a tomar camino de regreso a casa…las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer de sus ojos.

Emprendía camino cuando de pronto vió a lo lejos a cierta cabeza en forma de balón….

Una ligera esperanza recorría cada fibra de su ser, quizás era Arnold, arrepentido y con una buena excusa por la cual su tardanza…

**Helga: **¿Arnold eres tú?

No obtuvo respuesta, al acercarse mas a la silueta se percató de que no era quien creía…la esperanza desapareció instantáneamente, dejando a la chica con el corazón destrozado.

Helga abandonó el lugar con miles de ideas y arrepentimientos dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Me imagino, querido lector/a que te preguntas ¿y que pasó con Arnie?, acompáñame a un restaurante del otro lado de la calle en donde nuestro querido personaje se encontraba confundido.

**Arnold: **(para si mismo) ya es tarde…¿le habrá pasado algo a Helga?

Con esa duda caminó hasta casa de los Pataki mientras en su mente venían millones de ideas, quizás se accidentó…o….quizas se perdió, o alguien le hizo algo, esas ideas negativas preocupaban mas a nuestro personaje.

Al fin alcanzó a divisar la casa Pataki, y a lo lejos veía a un hermosa chica que caminaba con pasos decepcionados en los alrededores del hogar, era Helga, Helga G. Pataki.

**Arnold:** ¿Helga?...

**Helga: **(al notar que era Arnold quien hablaba, la llama del enojo se avivó en su interior) ¿Qué quieres cabeza de balón?

**Arnold: **saber..¿que sucedió contigo?

**Helga:** La pregunta es para ti cabezon! (dijo irritada) ¿Qué sucedió contigo?..

Al decir eso la chica abrió lentamente la puerta, luego volvió la mirada a su interlocutor limitándose a brindarle una mirada llena de tristeza, decepción y soledad.

La puerta se cerró dejando a Arnold solo.

Amanecía un nuevo dia en Hillwood, el sol aparecia lentamente mientras acariciaba cada rincón de la ciudad, poco a poco cada rayo solar se filtraba en cada una de las ventanas del lindo vecindario, anunciando un nuevo dia.

Una chica rubia dormía, no podría decirse que tranquila, pues había estado con su mente ocupada prácticamente toda la noche.

Sonó el despertador.

Poco a poco empezó a despertar, maldiciendo con su mente al nuevo dia.

**Helga: **Nuevo dia, nueva oportunidad de ir a la escuela y ver de nuevo a Arnold…Bah! (malhumorada)

Se levantó de su cama, y se preparó para ir a la escuela.

Mañana sería el gran festival que todos estaban esperando, todos exceptuándola a ella, estaba lo suficientemente deprimida por la decepcion que se había llevado la noche anterior.

Mientras tanto, cierto chico cabeza de balón iba caminando rumbo a la escuela junto con su amigo Gerald.

**Arnold: **Entonces, no se que le sucedió…nunca llegó a la cita (tristemente)

**Gerald: **no entiendo que pudo pasar viejo, dejé la nota en su casillero como me lo indicaste.

**Arnold: ¿**se habrá confundido de restaurante? Pusiste la carta justo cuando me fui?

**Gerald: **no, lo hice antes de que saliéramos, no pude dejarla antes

**Arnold: **(teniendo una idea de que pasó) Gerald! ¿alguien mas estuvo cerca de la carta?

**Gerald: **no que yo sepa… uum solo que se me cayeron unos libros en donde iba la carta, pero la recuperé enseguida…gracias a Layla.

**Arnold: **¿Layla?

*******flashback*******

Gerald caminando por el pasillo, de pronto se le cayeron los libros que llevaba en los brazos, entre esos libros iba la carta de Arnold.

**Layla: **(agachándose para ayudar a Gerald) yo te ayudo (tomaba los libros y los acomodaba para entregárselos al chico)

**Gerald: **muchas gracias Layla…

**Layla: **de nada Gerald (con una gran sonrisa) me gusta ayudar.

********fin del flashback*********

Arnold al fin había descubierto quien destruyó sus planes de la noche anterior, ahora necesitaba confrontar la situación e interrogar a la culpable.

Ahora dejando de un lado el misterio de la carta, volvamos a Helga, luego de haber desayunado o mejor dicho: un intento de desayuno, rosquillas con soda, salió rápidamente de su casa notando que ya era tarde.

Caminaba rápidamente por las calles de Hillwood mientras su mente daba vueltas y vueltas en el asunto de Arnold…¿Por qué Arnold?...acaso ¿querias burlarte de mi?...¿quisiste burlar este amor, esta pasión y devoción con la que tanto te adoro?...

De pronto escuchó una voz familiar que corria mientras gritaba su nombre.

**Andrew: **Helga..!

**Helga: **(deteniéndose) Andrew..! ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Andrew: **voy a la escuela! Jajaja…y al parecer ambos vamos tarde.

**Helga: **si, eso parece (brindándole una sonrisa triste)

**Andrew**: (notando el humor de su amiga) ¿Qué te sucede?

**Helga: **(ignorando la pregunta de su amigo) ¿Aún tienes un lugar para mí en Inglaterra?

**Andrew: **eem..no entiendo tu pregunta.

**Helga: **Es que….ya lo decidí y si, me quiero ir contigo a Inglaterra.

**Bueno, hasta aca lo dejo…ojala hayan disfrutado….el próximo capitulo será el ULTIMO… **** (No olviden que habrá secuela ) jajaja**

**¿reviews?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Helga:**(ignorando la pregunta de su amigo) ¿Aún tienes un lugar para mí en Inglaterra?

**Andrew:**eem..no entiendo tu pregunta.

**Helga:**Es que….ya lo decidí y si, me quiero ir contigo a Inglaterra.

**Andrew: **(abrazando a su amiga) ¿enserio?..! Que felicidad..! Claro que hay lugar para ti en Inglaterra!

La rubia se limitó a sonreír mientras respondía al abrazo del inglés… se sentía feliz, pero aun sentía esa melancolía, esa parte de tristeza que le dejaba el inmenso recuerdo de su amado Arnold, que NADIE, podría borrar nunca.

_Oh corazón difícil de entender ¿Por qué me torturas tanto con tus sentimientos? ¿no puedes dejar que yo decida quien es mejor para mi?...¿por que te empeñas en amar a quien no te corresponde?..._

Ambos amigos continuaron su camino directo a la primaria 118.

Mientras tanto…nuestro cabeza de balón se encontraba en la escuela, buscando a Layla…Finalmente la encontró.

**Arnold: **Layla, necesito hablar contigo…

**Layla: **si.. (dulcemente) ¿Qué deseas Arnold?

**Arnold: **tu sabes muy bien por que estoy aquí…!

**Layla: **(cambiando su cara de angel por una mas enojada) ¿asi que ya supiste que fui yo no?...

**Arnold: **¿Por qué Layla?...¿por que te empeñas en destruir los sentimientos de Helga?

**Layla:** ya te dije la razón Arnold…y no pienso parar de intentarlo hasta que tenga a Helga a kilómetros de distancia (irritada)

**Arnold: **eso no hará que Arnie te quiera!

**Layla: **pero al menos será mi venganza (dicho esto, la chica se retiró)

Arnold se quedó pensativo, nada podía hacer en contra de Layla…no encontraba ninguna solución a lo que pasaba, lo único que pensó fue en disculparse con Helga, quien de seguro estaba aun mas enojada con él.

Esperó pacientemente para que la rubia llegara…hasta que al fin la vió entrando…junto a su "amigo"

Bien…(se dijo a si mismo) aquí voy…

**Arnold: **(aproximándose) Helga…

**Helga: **(apresurando el paso) ahora no cabeza de balón….

**Arnold: **necesito hablar….

**Helga: **(entrando en cólera) NO ARNOLD, NO NECESITAS HABLAR…NUNCA NECESITASTE HABLAR…LO QUE TENIAS QUE HACER ERA ESCUCHAR..!

**Arnold: **dime lo que tengo que escuchar entonces (tratando de tranquilizarla)

**Helga: **ya no…ya no vale la pena decirlo.

Dicho esto se retiró…..dejando al cabeza de balón parado en el pasillo…

El timbre sonó, todos los chicos entraron en el salón…esperando impacientes a que el señor Simmons se hiciera presente.

**Sr. Simmons: **Buenos días! Yo se que todos están emocionados porque hoy es el gran festival, espero que estén listos para esta noche.

**Helga: **(dirigiéndose a Phoebe) olvidé que teníamos ese estúpido festival..!

**Andrew: **(irrumpiendo en la plática) hoy es nuestro último dia aquí….creo que seria bueno pasarlo con nuestros amigos no?...

**Phoebe: **¿su..ultimo dia aquí?... es decir que?

**Helga: **si Phoebe…me iré a Inglaterra para estudiar en la misma escuela que el zopenco.. (sonriendo levemente)

**Phoebe:** amiga..! me alegro por ti..!

Mientras los tres chicos conversaban….fueron escuchados por cierto chico moreno…..mejor amigo de nuestro querido Arnold.

Esperó un momento a que el Sr. Simmons se diera vuelta para escribir unas letras en la pizarra cuando cuidadosamente tomó un trozo de papel y lo arrugó hasta convertirlo en bolita…acto seguido lo lanzó directo al chico cabezon.

**Gerald: **ppss….Arnold! (dijo al lanzar el papel)

El chico se dio la vuelta para ver qué quería su amigo…

**Arnold: **(susurrando) ¿Qué pasó Gerald?

**Gerald: **sígueme la corriente..!

Dicho esto alzó su mano para que lo lograra ver el Sr. Simmons…

**Sr. Simmons: **¿si Gerald?

**Gerald:** disculpe Sr. Simmons, olvidamos decirle que Arnold y yo debíamos ir al gimnasio de la escuela para repara un problema con las luces de esta noche…

**Arnold: **¿ah?...(de pronto recordó como su amigo le dijo: sígueme la corriente) Ah..digo…si..! es cierto, ya no lo recordaba!

**Sr. Simmons: **esta bien…vayan, pero no se tarden mucho!

Ambos asintieron mientras salían del salón, caminaron un poco hasta cerciorarse de no ser escuchados..

**Arnold: **¿Qué pasó Gerald?

**Gerald: **Viejo…tenemos un problema…

**Arnold: **¿Qué?...dime..

**Gerald: **Helga…se va para siempre.

**Arnold: **(abriendo sus ojos como platos) ¿Qué?

**Gerald: **si..! al parecer se irá a Inglaterra con Andrew…ella misma le dijo a Phoebe…

**Arnold: **(preocupado) no..! no creo, seguro que escuchaste bien?...

**Gerald: **claro que escuché bien..! (colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Arnold) lo siento amigo…

**Arnold:** tengo…tengo que preguntarle a ella….. (caminaba rumbo al salón)

**Gerald:** Espera..! (deteniéndolo) no puedes entrar en la clase y preguntarle asi por asi…tienes que decirle cuando halla mas tiempo… ¿Por qué no en el festival?

**Arnold:** (conteniendo sus emociones) esta bien.

El dia pasó velozmente….y los intentos de Arnold por hablar con la rubia eran en vano, ella no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo, mucho menos a darle explicaciones de por que se iria.

El chico esperó pacientemente….hasta que la hora del festival llegó, poco a poco iban llegando todos los alumnos quienes iban con sus lindos trajes, listos para pasarla bien..

En casa de los Pataki, todo era diferente, Helga se encontraba empacando, metia cuanta cosa cabía en sus maletas, pronto tocaron la puerta.

**Andrew: **(entrando en la casa)…..¿lista?...

**Helga: **(despidiéndose de sus padres)(respirando profundamente)….si!

**Andrew: **Me siento mal por que no podamos ir al festival…

**Helga: ** no te preocupes… (pensando) solo que…necesitamos hacer una parada antes de irnos.

**Andrew:** Lo que tu pidas lo haré.

Dicho esto abordaron el auto de los padres de Andrew, junto con todas las maletas.

El festival había iniciado, todos bailaban, reian, comían de los deliciosos postres, mientras que nuestro personaje se encontraba de lo mas preocupado..¿donde esta Helga..? ¿Dónde esta Andrew?...

**Gerald:** viejo (acercándose a él) no los encuentro en ningún lado…

**Arnold:**¿será que?...

**Gerald: **no perdamos tiempo.! Vamos, te acompaño.

Ambos chicos abandonaron la fiesta, tomaron sus bicicletas y se fueron rumbo al aeropuerto, con las esperanzas de alcanzar a Helga G. Pataki, antes de que se fuera.

La noche estaba nublada, mas oscura que de costumbre, el ambiente era feo, era triste, era como si alguien había muerto, pero en vez de eso, alguien se iria, y quien sabe..quizas para siempre.

Los chicos pedaleaban sin cesar, Arnold deseaba con toda su alma llegar a tiempo para poder detener a su amada.

Al final del camino podían divisar las luces de lo que era un aeropuerto, los pedaleos eran mas fuertes, mas rapidos, mas soñadores…una leve sonrisa se figuró en el rostro del cabeza de balón, quizás, tan solo quizás había llegado a tiempo.

Finalmente llegaron, ambos se bajaron rápidamente de sus bicicletas y se abalanzaron contra la puerta de entrada, luego hacia la chica que atendía en el aeropuerto.

**Arnold:** (agitado) ¿Vuelo para Inglaterra?

**Empleada: **(revisando la base de datos)

Esa espera era eterna, aunque fueran unos minutos, esos se transformaban en siglos para nuestro protagonista.

**Empleada: **Lo siento, el vuelo salió hace media hora… si quieren pueden esperar el próximo vuelo que sale mañana por la mañana….

**Gerald:** (contestando por su amigo) gracias…

El moreno notó como su mejor amigo se destruia segundo por segundo, su cara cambió totalmente… "El vuelo salió hace media hora….."

**Gerald: **lo…lo siento Arnie….

**Arnold: **no….yo lo siento, lo siento por ser tan tonto! ¿Cómo no pude ver lo que tenia antes?..hoy ya es tarde, lo he perdido!

**Gerald: **vamos…te acompaño a casa.

El camino de regreso se sintió eterno, Arnold no tenia el valor para pronunciar una tan sola palabra, y Gerald, comprendiendo por lo que su amigo estaba pasando, no buscaba formas para hablarle….eran ellos dos mas sus pensamientos, Arnold..pensando en los errores que siempre cometió, en que nunca pudo ver que Helga quizás si lo amaba…y Gerald pensaba en lo mal que se sentía su mejor amigo, y quiérase o no, ´él también extrañaría a la rubia.

Llegaron a casa de Arnold.

**Gerald: **quieres que…..me quede un rato aquí contigo?...

**Arnold: **(sin mostrar el rostro) no….no te preocupes….(voz cortada) estoy bien.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta… y subió directo a su habitación, se lanzó en su cama, cubriéndose el rostro, para que nadie notara su pena, su dolor, su sufrimiento.

(Ambientacion: Cancion: Prefiero Callarme ….Artistas: Joel y Brian Cazeneuve)

Cada uno de los momentos feos, tristes, bochornosos, felices y amistosos que había pasado con Helga le daban vueltas en su mente.

Cada lágrima que derramaba era cada recuerdo vivido, era cada cosa que le recordaba a la que alguna vez fue su abusona personal, la chica que le hacia la vida imposible, esa chica que sin notarlo amaba.. y que ahora había perdido.

Arnold lloraba, lloraba amargamente, sentía un horrible pesar en su alma, había perdido a Helga y quien sabe si para siempre.

Ni un solo adiós, una despedida, ya no volveria a oir "cabeza de balón" por parte de la única chica cuya vos lo estremecia y le encantaba al mismo tiempo. Jamas, ya era tarde y ya nada se podía hacer para remediarlo.

TOC TOC TOC (alguien llamaba a la puerta)

**Arnold: **(cubriendo mas su rostro) Pase…

**Phill: **hola hombre pequeño…

**Arnold: **hola abuelo, lo siento por no ir a cenar, hoy..no me siento muy bien.

**Phill: **si…eso veo, solo vengo a dejarte este paquete que dejaron en la puerta durante la tarde, me parece que es para ti… (se aproximó a abrazar a Arnold, mientras dejaba en sus manos el paquete)

Luego abandonó la habitación dejando al chico solo con el paquete.

Rapidamente lo abrió….

Era un paquete mediano un tanto pequeño, en uno de sus lados tenia una viñeta que solamente decía:

**Para: Arnold**

Sacó impacientemente su contenido, al solo verlo, reconoció de quien eran esas cosas..

Habia un pequeño libro rosa, lleno de poemas, un relicario , con su fotografía en él..y una carta.

Luego de poner a un lado el libro rosa y el relicario, prosiguió a leer la carta:

**Querido Cabeza de balón:**

**Siempre fui esa chica que trataba de molestarte en cada momento, aquella que permanecía detrás de los basureros de la escuela solo para hablar conmigo misma sobre lo tonta que era al no decirte lo que en verdad sentía, siempre fui esa chica que pasaba horas y horas escribiendo mil y un versos con una sola y única inspiración: Tú.**

**Me ocultaba tras los autos, en los callejones, aveces hasta observaba tu cabeza de balón desde tu ventana, o saltaba cuerda cerca de tu casa con la esperanza de que algún dia me notaras y te dieras cuenta de lo que significabas para mí.**

**Siempre me despertaba feliz de cada sueño que tenia contigo, pero luego me entristecía el descubrir que la realidad en la que vivía era totalmente diferente. **

**Hoy finalmente me decido a sincerarme, lamento no poder decirlo de frente, pero verás que no soy tan ruda como pretendo ser, al fin puedo abrir y mostrarte el interior de mi ser, para que veas como soy en verdad, lo se, estoy utilizando una forma cobarde de decirte lo que siento, pero no hay otra opción, esta es la única forma en la que lograría decirte todo. **

**Y la verdad es…que siempre te amé, desde el primer momento en el jardín de niños, si, lo se, suena loco, pero esa es la verdad, por esa razón siempre estuve cerca de ti, siempre estuve contigo, quizás no de la mejor forma, pero el pelear contigo, el fastidiarte era una forma en la que me sentía mas cerca de ti.**

**Lamento por cada momento en el que hice sentir mal, en el que quizás me llegaste a odiar, cuando mis acciones tenían un único propósito: el que me amaras.**

**Quizas mientras lees esto esté rumbo a otro lugar, buscando mi propio camino, viajando a nuevos horizontes y explorando todo lo que esta vida me puede brindar.**

**No se si te volveré a ver, quizás el destino vuelva a unir nuestros caminos…pero solo para que lo sepas: Siempre te amé…y quizás aun lo haga, no estoy segura aun, pero algo si ten seguro: nunca te olvidaré y te prometo que tu recuerdo permanecerá aquí conmigo siempre. Esta carta quizás no signifique mucho para ti, asi como significa para mi, solo espero que no me olvides, y aunque tengas malos recuerdos de mi no intentes borrarlos de tu memoria, porque el hacer eso es como si me condenaras a muerte, a una muerte en la que ya nunca volverá a sonar el nombre Helga G. Pataki en tu mente.**

**Adios mi amado Arnold…..o no, olvida el adiós, tengo la esperanza de volver a verte…..**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Helga Geraldine Pataki.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Muy bien chicas/os…..espero hallan disfrutando esta historia que ya llegó a su fin.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y hacer que mi primer fic como escritora en fanfiction sea especial….**

**Esperen la secuela, porque esto es apenas el comienzo.**

**La secuela se llamará:**

"**LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HELGA"**

"**Los años pasan, eso no lo niego, pero el destino siempre encuentra la forma de hacer cumplir lo que debe ser cumplido"**

"**Helga, ya mayor, vive su vida feliz pero aun sin llenar cierto vacio que tiene en su alma…¿sera el destino capaz de llenar ese espacio que ha quedado solo a pesar del tiempo?...**

**ESPERENLO ****************PROXIMAMENTE****************************


End file.
